Bienvenue à Poudlard
by Athenos27
Summary: Premier septembre 2019: Alice Dursley et Marcus Salazar prennent le Poudlard-Express pour la première fois. Pour ces deux nés-moldus, la magie revêt un caractère spécial. Entre Marcus qui découvre avec grand plaisir les sorts et les grimoires magiques et Alice jeune surdouée qui regrette d'abandonner les mathématiques pour une formation de sorcière, une amitié se crée.
1. Avant Propos

**Salut à tous.**

 **Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette nouvelle histoire intitulée Bienvenue à Poudlard. Cette histoire débute le premier septembre 2019 (aka la rentrée de Lily Potter à Poudlard) et permettra de suivre de nouveaux petits sorciers de la nouvelle génération au cours de leur scolarité. Plus précisément, cette histoire portera sur Alice, la fille de Dudley Dursley ainsi que ses amis.**

 **L'histoire fait suite à ma précédente fic Alice Dursley. Il vaut mieux l'avoir lu mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Pour ceux qui le veulent, voici un petit résumé.**

 **.**

Résume Alice Dursley.

Alice Dursley est une petite fille de dix ans vivant avec son père Dudley et ses trois frères ainés. Passionnée de mathématiques et de logique, elle méprise totalement le surnaturel ainsi que son oncle Harry Potter et ses cousins. Son monde change peu après son anniversaire lorsqu'elle crée involontairement un incendie pour échapper à une agression. Elle découvre alors la magie et doit l'accepter afin de pouvoir entrer en septembre au collège Poudlard où son dernier frère est déjà scolarisé. Malheureusement ce dernier semble ne plus pouvoir la supporter, sa prétention et son mépris lui devenant insupportable. Elle s'appuie alors sur l'amitié de Mike, un petit génie américain de son âge qui lui apporte son soutien et lui conseille sur son comportement. En même temps, elle habite chez Hermione Granger, une amie de son oncle qui l'aide à se familiariser avec le monde magique. Celle-ci a deux enfants dont le plus jeune Hugo, a son âge et devient son ami, lui permettant par la même de s'ouvrir aux autres.

.

Attention Plagiat.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne plagie pas et ne plagierai jamais une historie. Toutes ressemblance avec une historie déjà existante serait totalement fortuite et tiendrai plus d'un manque d'originalité de ma part que du plagiat.

Je précise cela car j'ai remarqué quelques similitudes entre mon histoire et une autre vraiment très bien écrite que je suis depuis quelques mois. Cependant, mon histoire (du moins sa trame principale, tous les chapitres n'ayant pas été écrits) est déjà écrite (dans ma tête) dans les grandes lignes et je ne veux pas être accusée.

.

Attention Orthographe

Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir. Je me relie et me corrige, je me sers du correcteur mais l'orthographe n'est décidément pas mon truc et il doit en rester quelques unes.

.

 **Cela étant fait, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture et la bienvenue sur mon historie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les premiers chapitres sont écrits et les autres ne devraient pas tarder. La publication se fera un dimanche sur deux.**

 **Voici dès à présent Bienvenue à Poudlard.**


	2. 1: Poudlard Express, Famille et Bombe de

**Re-Salut.**

 **Après l'avant propos, le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Poudlard Express, famille et bombes de peinture.**

* * *

Marcus regardait avec admiration le train qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Une magnifique locomotive à vapeur de l'ancien temps était attachée à divers wagons du XIX ème. Ça lui rappelait l'album illustré sur la révolution industrielle qui était présente dans la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat.

L'orphelinat. Le garçon avait du mal à croire qu'il allait enfin le quitter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il partait à la conquête du monde. Onze ans qu'il vivait à Londres. Il n'avait jamais pris l'avion ni le train. Ça allait être une première ! Si on lui avait dit l'année dernière qu'il allait recevoir une bourse pour étudier dans une école de magie situé en Écosse, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Il repensait à Sœur Emily qui s'occupait des orphelins et l'avait pratiquement élevé et à Mère Mary la directrice de St John's orphanage. Il repensait à ses camarades de l'orphelinat qui était comme des frères et sœurs pour lui. Vincent, Elliot, Oz, Sharon,… Tous avaient été ravis pour lui lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Bien sur il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il allait dans une école de magie, mais tous convenaient que le fait qu'une école privée d'écosse lui offre une bourse pour ses bons résultats scolaires étaient une formidable opportunité à saisir. Il repensait à Megan, sa petite sœur. Elle était triste de le voir partir, mais le professeur qui était venu le voir l'avait assuré : dans deux ans la petite fille pourrait elle aussi entrer à Poudlard. Ce professeur d'ailleurs, quel homme étrange il était ! Un métis très grand qui avait débarqué dans sa chambre après le couvre-feu avec l'approbation de Sœur Emily pourtant très à cheval sur les horaires. Un sourire charmeur, deux-trois belles paroles, cela avait suffit à le faire entrer.

Il regarda sa montre. 10h47. Il lui restait dix minutes avant que le train ne démarre. Marcus décida cependant de rentrer sa valise et de se chercher un compartiment de libre. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à déménager plus tard ou à déranger les autres avec sa valise. Il traversa un wagon, et trouva son bonheur au milieu du train. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait personne mais le garçon se doutait bien que lorsque le train se remplirait il y aurait certainement des gens à le rejoindre. Tant mieux après tout ! Il pourrait ainsi faire connaissance avec ses futurs camarades et rencontrer des « vrais » sorciers, élevés avec la magie, ayant toujours su qu'ils allaient rentrer à Poudlard. Une discussion avec eux serait très certainement très instructive.

Une cloche retentit. Quelques instants plus tard, le train trembla puis démarra doucement. Marcus regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit des parents saluer leurs enfants de la main et des petits frères et sœurs courir le long du train, comme à la poursuite du train qui prenait de la vitesse. Il retint sa respiration. Enfin. Enfin, il quittait Londres pour aller voir le monde. Aucun des autres occupants du train ne pouvait deviner l'allégresse qui soulevait le cœur du garçon à cet instant précis.

Un quart d'heure environ après que le train eut démarré, Marcus reçut de la visite de trois enfants de son âge. Une fille aux cheveux roux semblait mener ses camarades, un garçon châtain assez grand et une petite fille brune. La rousse s'adressa à lui :

« Salut je m'appelle Lily Potter et je vais entrer en première année dans la maison Gryffondor. Ici, tu peux voir Lorcan Lovegood et Circé Krum qui iront aussi à Gryffondor.

-Salut. Moi c'est Marcus. Je ne sais pas encore où j'irai. Vous voulez vous installer avec moi ?, proposa-t-il heureux de faire connaissance si vite avec ses camarades.

-En fait, poursuivit Lily. On aimerait que tu dégages. Parce que vois-tu, il n'y a plus un seul compartiment de libre et comme j'aimerai être tranquille avec mes potes et que tu es tout seul. Bon vas-y. Aller si tu veux je vais être sympa. Lorcan ! Aide-le à virer ses affaires.

Marcus regarda abasourdi les nouveaux venus le virer comme un malpropre de SON compartiment. Il protesta :

-Excusez-moi mais je refuse de changer de place. J'étais la avant vous. Je veux bien partager avec vous mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai déménager. Si vous n'êtes pas content, partez, mais ne m'embêtez pas avec ça.

La rouquine leva les yeux aux ciels tandis que Circé prit la parole.

-Tu sais à qui tu t'adresse là ? C'est à Lily Potter ! La fille chérie d'Harry Potter. Alors tu lui dois respect et obéissance pour tout ce que son père a fait pour nous.

-Qui ça ?, demanda le né-moldu franchement paumé et un peu énervé. Je le connais pas son père. En tout cas, il lui a pas appris les bonnes manières !

-Misère un né-moldu !, reprit Lily. Ecoute-moi bien abruti. Je sais que vous les nés-moldus vous ne comprenez rien à rien mais laisse moi t'expliquer. Mon père, Harry Potter, c'est une célébrité dans le monde des sorciers. C'est grâce à lui que vous les moldus vous existez encore. Il a détruit un méga-mage noir (deux fois) et a débarrassé le monde d'une bande de fanatique qui tuaient tous les moldus.

Marcus regardait avec désespoir son interlocutrice déblatérer toutes ses idioties comme quoi son père était formidable et tout et tout. Il comprenait juste qu'il allait devoir dégager. La petite peste n'allait pas le laisser rester là. Il se préparait à sortir quand il se passa quelque chose de surprenant. Lily en était rendu à « de toute manière, les profs ne pourront jamais rien contre moi car mon père leur a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois … » quand une balle lui explosa à la figure déversant de la peinture verte sur son visage et son t-shirt. Il regarda dans le couloir et vit une petite fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, un pistolet en plastique dans une main, des balles de couleurs en plastiques dans l'autre qui se tenait prête à viser. Elle lui lança :

-Qu'est-ce t'attends ? Viens ! Grouille.

Marcus n'hésita pas et attrapa ses affaires. La fille le laissa passer devant elle et renvoya une autre balle (rouge cette fois) en même temps qu'elle tirait avec son pistolet à eau sur la rouquine et ses amis qui était sorti de ce compartiment dont il l'avait viré.

-Alice !, hurla Lily. Tu va me le payer très cher.

Mais Marcus et sa nouvelle amie étaient déjà loin. La petite fille l'avait entrainé dans le wagon d'à coté ou elle récupéra ses sacs qu'elle avait déposé. Alors, pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Marcus eut tout le loisir d'observer sa sauveuse. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui. Elle avait les yeux bleus et une queue de cheval maintenait ses cheveux blonds attachés. Contrairement aux autres élèves qu'il avait croisés jusqu'à présent, elle ne portait pas de robes de sorcier ou de vieux vêtements du siècle dernier. Elle avait un simple jean sombre avec un t-shirt blanc avec une poupée sans tête et où était inscrit « Tuez les Barbies ! ». Elle portait également un gilet à capuche bleu et noir. Elle avait toujours ses balles et son pistolet. Tout cela lui donnait un look assez particulier. Elle contrastait avec le lieu où elle se trouvait. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle aurait put être une sorcière s'il l'avait croisé dans la rue.

-Comment tu t'appelle ? Moi c'est Alice, Alice Dursley

-Je m'appelle Marcus Salazar. Mais dis, tu ne va pas me faire les poches hein ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai croisé quelqu'un qui s'est présenté et que j'ai donné mon nom, je me suis fait virer de mon compartiment.

-T'inquiète, répondit-elle en riant. Je ne partage pas du tout les valeurs de cette sale peste. Bon allez, viens. On va se trouver un compartiment et tu me raconteras tes malheurs.

Marcus allait lui répondre qu'elle n'allait pas trouver.. Après tout, ça faisait un moment que le train était parti, tous devaient être pleins. Il n'y avait qu'à voir toutes ces personnes qui attendaient dehors. Mais non, cette fille n'était définitivement pas comme tout le monde. Elle regarda dans trois compartiments puis en ouvrit un où il n'y avait que deux personnes.

-Salut ! Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Non ? Tant mieux. On est que deux et on ne prend pas beaucoup de place. Merci de nous accueillir.

Et tout cela en l'espace de dix secondes. Le garçon soupira devant le culot et l'efficacité de sa comparse. Il entra à son tour dans le compartiment prêt à s'excuser quand il tomba sur deux filles qui les regardaient amusées.

-Ta technique, c'était nous assaillir de questions, ne pas nous laisser le temps de réponse pour être sûre de ne pas être refusée ?, demanda la plus grande d'entre elles.

-Ouais, répondit Alice avec un petit sourire crispé. Désolée, mais y a de la place nulle part. En plus lui, (elle montra Marcus). Il s'est déjà fait virer de son compartiment.

-T'excuse pas. J'aurai procédé de la même manière. Moi c'est Morgane Pendragon, 3ème année à Serpentard. Si vous voulez changer de compartiment c'est encore possible.

Elle vit ensuite Marcus qui la fixait l'air perdu. Sa camarade prit la parole :

-Mélodie Higgs, même année, même maison. Tu es né moldu ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Serpentard et de notre malédiction ?

-Oui. C'est quoi Serpentard. Et pourquoi tu veux qu'on parte ?

-Je sais ce que sont les maisons, renchérit Alice. Mais pourquoi tu critique Serpentard. Ça a l'air cool chez vous !

-Alors on va prendre ça dans l'ordre, reprit Mélodie.

Elle expliqua alors au jeune garçon les différentes maisons qui composaient l'école et le principe de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Puis elle embraya sur la haine que les autres maisons vouaient aux Serpentard à cause de leur histoire et surtout de la dernière Guerre. Les enfants sont élevés dans l'idée que les Serpentard sont des mages noirs, qu'ils sont tous racistes et qu'ils torturent des moldus dans leurs cachots.

-C'est d'autant plus stupide que certain d'entre nous adorent les moldus, ajouta Morgane. Mon frère Arthur pour ne citer que lui est un fanatique des moldus. S'il pouvait, il convertirait tout le monde à la secte des adorateurs de l'électricité, finit-elle avec une voix d'outre-tombe et de grands gestes. Il collectionne les albums d'Astérix et des Schtroumpfs et rêverait d'avoir un ami né-moldu. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y en a jamais eu à Serpentard à cause des convictions de son fondateur. Quant aux autres, ils se méfient de lui et ne l'approche pas trop.

-Tu parlais d'une malédiction tout à l'heure, de quoi s'agit-il ?, demanda Alice, curieuse.

-En fait, chaque année, il y a la Coupe des quatre maisons, et bien, ça fait vingt-six ans qu'on ne la pas remporté. Parfois, ce sont les Poufsouffle qui gagnent, un peu plus souvent les Serdaigles, encore plus les Gryffondor, mais nous, jamais ! C'est arrivé qu'on soit premier au mois de mai, et là, comme par hasard, on se fait tous punir et on perd des points ou bien la deuxième maison réalise quelque chose de soi-disant exceptionnel et du coup ils nous passent devant.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a de la triche ?

-Enfin, on n'a pas de preuve, mais on en est persuadé. Vous verrez bien à la fin de l'année lorsque la coupe sera remise. Mais bon nous on a laissé tomber. C'est le côté positif, on a rien à perdre et du coup on fait ce qu'on veut.

-Bref, reprit Mélodie, les Serpentard sont pas trop appréciés et en général côtoient pas trop les autres classes. En plus, à ça s'ajoute la malédiction et tu peux deviner la place qu'occupe notre maison dans la hiérarchie des classes, loin derrière les Gryffondor.

-Gryffondor, c'est la maison d'Harry Potter ?, demanda Marcus en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Lily tout à l'heure.

-Ne nous parle pas de cet abruti et de cette maison ! C'est la haine entre eux et nous. En plus, les gamins Weasley et Potter se prennent pour des rois sous prétexte que leurs parents sont célèbres.

-Il a remarqué ça, intervint Alice. Il est tombé sur Lily Potter tout à l'heure.

-Et elle, elle lui a balancé des bombes à peinture ! Et leur a tiré dessus avec un pistolet à eau.

-Je ne la supporte pas ! C'est pas ma faute. C'est une garce !

Mélodie et Morgane regardèrent attentivement leurs petits camarades. Marcus était sans nul-doute un né-moldu. Il l'avait d'ailleurs lui même admit et son ignorance confirmait cet état. Le cas d'Alice était plus compliqué. Sa tenue et ses « armes » étaient d'origine moldue et ses connaissances magiques étaient très sommaires et pourraient tout à fait être celle d'un né-moldu s'étant particulièrement bien renseigné à l'aide d'un livre ou d'un sorcier. Cependant, elle semblait connaître la fille d'Harry Potter personnellement ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Marcus finit par poser la question fatidique :

-Mais toi tu as grandit où ? Tu vivais chez les gens normaux ou chez des sorciers ? (il rougit en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire puis reprit) C'est pas contre vous hein. C'est juste que je suis plus habitué à vivre parmi les gens sans pouvoir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Morgane. Beaucoup de nés-moldus sont comme toi au début. Cependant, la majorité finit par appeler leur famille « moldus » eux aussi. Et donc Alice, tu es née-moldue ou sorcière de pure souche ?

-J'ai grandi dans une famille non-sorcière avec mes grands frères. Mais eux ne vont pas à Poudlard. Jusqu'à il y a trois mois, j'ignorais que la magie existait réellement et je dois avouer que j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez cartésien, je ne croyais pas à toutes ces fadaises que les enfants se racontent.

-Désolée pour toi. Tu vas devoir t'y faire. Mais ne t'en fait pas, la plupart des nés-moldus ne regrettent pas leur ancien monde. Ici, c'est tellement… magique, fit elle en souriant. Et donc comment connais-tu Lily Potter ?

Alice ouvrait la bouche pour répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps. En effet, à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un adolescent aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Celui-ci, l'air sûr de lui souriait et salua les deux Serpentards d'un hochement de tête méprisant.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Potter !, lâcha Mélodie d'un ton glacial manifestement énervé de le trouver dans son compartiment.

-Ouais salut. Je voulais juste venir chercher Alice.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers leur cadette interrogatrice. Celle-ci en revanche soupira et s'adressa au nouveau venu d'un ton exaspéré :

-Tu veux quoi Jamie ?

-Pas grand-chose, répondit le garçon en grimaçant devant le surnom. Juste te demander la raison pour laquelle ma petite sœur est recouverte d'un liquide poisseux de couleur qui s'accroche à ses vêtements et à son visage. Ses cheveux sont également trempés. Et ses amis Circé et Lorcan sont dans le même état. Elle maintient que c'est de ta faute.

-Eh bien tu diras a ta sœur que le prochain coup qu'elle décide de se prendre la reine du monde je recommencerai. Elle est méprisante avec tout le monde et se sert de son nom pour faire tout ce qu'il lui plaît. Tout à l'heure, elle s'est incrusté dans le compartiment de mon ami Marcus ici présent et l'a tout simplement dégagé de là. Et son principal argument pour expliquer son acte était « mon père c'est Harry Potter »

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit James honnêtement. Mon père est célèbre et reconnu par tous les sorciers, nous avons parfaitement le droit de profiter de sa notoriété. Toi aussi tu devrais faire ainsi ! Annonce que tu es la nièce préférée d'Harry Potter et tout le monde sera à tes pieds.

-Harry n'est pas mon oncle et je ne veux rien devoir à personne ! Depuis des années je me débrouille seule, je tiens à ce que lorsque je serais grande je puisse dire que je ne dois ma position qu'a moi-même !

-Mais enfin, c'est stupide ! Assume qui tu es ! Tout le monde agit comme ça.

-Toi aussi ? Toi aussi tu te comporte comme si le monde t'appartenait ?

-Bien sur que oui Alice, intervint Morgane. James Potter, Malcolm Potter et la plupart des Weasley agissent ainsi. Albus est la seule exception. Sinon, tous profitent du fait que leurs parents sont des héros de guerre. Je ne sais pas exactement le lien que tu entretiens avec eux mais tu as le droit de comprendre comment ils se comportent.

Mais Alice était déjà loin. Elle avait blêmit en entendant les mots de la jeune fille et était paralysée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. James avait remarqué et la prit par le bras.

-Eh oh ! Tu la laisse ici, protesta Mélodie. Elle voulait être avec nous elle peut y rester. Nous n'allons pas la virer simplement parce qu'elle te connaît.

-Alice Dursley, commença James d'un ton sérieux que les jeune filles ne lui connaissait pas, est ma petite cousine. Je vais simplement discuter avec elle d'affaires familiales. Promis, je vous la ramène après.

-Ne lui fais pas de mal !, ordonna Morgane.

-Tu rêve, fit son interlocuteur, son frère me tuerait.

Et sur ces paroles mystérieuses aux yeux des filles, James Potter entraîna alors sa cousine à l'extérieur du compartiment. Il la conduisit jusqu'à une petite buvette située au milieu du train. Là, il lui offrit un Mangaçide (un cocktail d'origine sorcière inventé par le né-moldu Justin Flintch-Fletchey et qui est très populaire chez les jeunes sorciers) et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, ce qu'elle finit par faire toujours sous le choc.

-Mon frère, Malcolm. Morgane elle a dit qu'il se faisait appelé Potter. C'est vrai ?

En disant cela, elle jeta un regard implorant à son cousin. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci ne put que confirmer ce que la petite fille ne voulait pas admettre.

-Ouais. Désolée petit ange. L'année dernière, quand Malcolm est entré en première année, papa a accepté qu'il prenne notre nom de famille car il flippait et voulait être rassuré. Ainsi, il était apparenté à nous et ça lui facilite la vie.

-Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?

-Moi je pensais que tu le savais. Mais tout de suite, j'étais avec Hugo et Malcolm, et Hugo nous a dit qu'il pensait que tu ne savais rien. Malcolm a admis qu'il t'avait rien dit. C'est ce que j'étais venu te dire. Hugo soutenait que ce serait mieux si tu étais au courant.

-J'aurais préféré l'apprendre autrement.

-J'imagine. Moi ça m'aurait pas plus d'ignorer un truc pareil.

-Toi et le tact… C'est vrai ce qu'elles disaient les filles ? Que Malcolm aussi il profite du nom des Potter pour en abuser ?

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais faut nous comprendre Alice. Tu as tout le monde qui nous regarde avec admiration. C'est trippant ! Après je dois t'avouer que parfois c'est chiant car tout le monde nous compare avec mon père. Mais bon, on fait avec. Moi c'est pour ça que je fais autant de farces, je veux qu'on me reconnaisse pour moi pas pour mon nom.

-Mais tu profites quand même des avantages de ton nom !

-C'est normal. Tu aurais fait pareil je pense. Tu vois, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice, moi aussi j'aurais fait un bon Serpentard.

-C'est pas encore fait, sourit-elle. Rappelle-toi, 2 gallions.

-C'est du vol.

En effet, James avait parié avec son frère Albus, sa sœur Lily et son cousin Malcolm de la maison dans laquelle se retrouverait la petite Dursley. Malcolm était persuadé que sa sœur le rejoindrait à Gryffondor. Albus tenant compte du génie de sa cousine avait parié sur Serdaigle tandis que James connaissant son talent pour la manipulation misait sur Serpentard. Enfin, Lily avait choisi Poufsouffle car après tout disait-elle, que sa cousine soit doué dans le monde moldu ne signifiait pas qu'elle aurait les mêmes prédispositions pour le monde sorcier. Chacun d'eux avait misé un gallion. Malheureusement pour eux, Alice grâce à Hugo avait appris l'existence de ce pari et avait convaincu (en menaçant de les dénoncer) ses deux cousins de lui refiler une partie de la mise en cas de victoire. Finalement, elle en avait déduit qu'il serait plus avantageux de se retrouver à Serdaigle où elle empocherait 1 gallion ou bien à Serpentard auquel cas James lui donnerait deux gallions.

-Tu l'as dit cousin, je suis une manipulatrice bonne pour Serpentard.

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna, prête à retourner à son compartiment. James lui emboîta le pas.

-Tu sais Jamie, merci beaucoup d'être venu me prévenir. Maintenant, je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu secouée par ce que je viens d'apprendre. Il faut à mon tour que je te dise quelque chose. Je ne sais pas où je me retrouverai. Je n'ai rien contre les différentes maisons mais, tu sais, je préférerais éviter Gryffondor. En tout cas, j'ai conscience que je ne parviendrai pas à étouffer mes liens de parenté avec vous du fait de mes profonds désaccords avec ta sœur. Cependant, Malcolm a choisit son camp. Je voudrai que tu lui fasses passer un message. Tu es d'accord ? (James acquiesça) Il faut que tu lui dises que je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche. (James ouvrir la bouche horrifié comme pour répondre mais d'un geste Alice le fit taire.) Je ne veux pas que les gens apprennent qu'il est mon frère. Il a décidé d'être un Potter qu'il assume.

-Mais enfin, protesta James, c'est ton frère !

-Et alors ? Ca doit bien faire un mois qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Il m'a ignoré pendant toute l'année dernière. Je me suis inquiétée pour lui moi !

-Ouais d'accord… Mais quand même, tu ne peux pas nier 10 ans de relations fraternelles.

-Promets !, l'implora-t-elle. S'il te plait Jamie.

-Je promets que je ferai passer le message, céda James.

-Merci cousin !

-Cependant, je persiste à dire qu'il s'agit d'une erreur. Je suppose que tu n'accepteras pas de venir dans notre compartiment ?

-Non ! Je reste avec Marcus et les filles.

-Comme tu voudras petit ange. Tu retrouveras ton chemin ?

-T'inquiètes Jamie ! Mais arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi s'il te plait, c'est Alex qui fait ça… Et il va me manquer beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause.

-Ok, mais arrêtes de m'appeler Jamie. Comment veux-tu que je reste craint et respecté avec un surnom comme ça.

-J'essaierai.

-Bon aller, Salut.

Il lui fit signe. De son côté, la petite fille se referma et laissa quelques larmes coulées sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas menti, ses frères et son père allait beaucoup lui manquer. En particulier Alexander avec qui elle entretenait une relation très fusionnelle. Toutefois, Alice devait admettre que ces derniers temps, elle ne savait trop comment se comporter avec lui. Comment devait-il accepter sa nouvelle situation ? Lui en voulait-il ? Il lui avait dit que non mais il avait pu mentir. Au moins Malcolm allait être soulagé de ne pas avoir à la supporter à l'école. Il avait été suffisamment énervé d'apprendre qu'elle était elle aussi magique. Enfin, une dernière question subsistait dans son esprit directement liés aux mots que sa cousine avait prononcé quelques mois auparavant : « Tes frères te détestent » ; « Qui voudrait t'avoir comme sœur ? ». La rouquine avait-elle menti ? Les ainés d'Alice la détestaient-ils vraiment ? La blondinette ne savait trop comment répondre. Une chose était sûre : elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre dans cet univers sorcier au moins jusqu'à savoir ce qu'elle voudrait faire. La petite fille essuya ses larmes et se remit en route vers son compartiment. Première étape : rejoindre Serpentard pour d'une part bien énerver ses cousins et d'autre part car cette maison semblait être vraiment fun.

* * *

 **Vous voici arrivés à la fin du chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Si c'est le cas (et même si ce n'est pas le cas), n'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour me donner votre avis.  
**

 **Alors que ce passera-t-il par la suite? Alice ira-t-elle à Serpentard? Se réconcillera-t-elle avec Malcolm? Marcus et elle resteront-ils amis.**

 **La suite dans deux semaine avec le chapitre 2.**

 **Encore une fois Bienvenue à Poudlard.**


	3. 2: Arrivée en train et nouveaux amis

**Salut à tous! Me voici de retour pour ce chapitre 2 de BAP. Mais avant ça, j'ai deux trois trucs à dire.**

 **1) Désolée pour le retard. J'avais dis dimanche dernier et je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu un petit problème d'organisation. En revanche, je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 3 dimabche prochain comme c'était prévu au départ.**

 **2) J'ai désormais un bêta. Merci beaucoup à Alexandre . phénix (sans espace mais le site refuse sinon) qui m'a proposé d'assumer ce** **rôle** **et qui va m'aider à réduire les fautes de conjugaison et de syntaxe qui pullulent dans ma fiction. Cela permettrait ainsi d'améliorer le niveau de la fiction et donc votre satisfaction.**

 **3) Je viens donc aux remerciements. Merci aux followers, aux reviewers, aux favoriters (ça se dit ça?) et à tous ceux qui ont lus cette istorie et qui l'ont aimé. Je suis heureuse de voir que cela vous plait et ça m'encourage continuer sur cette voie.**

 **4) Réponse aux reviewers** **anonymes** **:**

 _ **Isa: Effectivement, je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour trouver les défauts d'Alice mais quelques part c'est aussi une bonne chose. Ton avis complète le mien puisque je ne suis pas forcément objective sur le comportement d'Alice. Quant à James, je l'imagine un peu comme un cliché de Gryffondor, courageux et dévoués avec ses proches mais aussi un peu orgueilleux, intolérant et méprisant. Pour moi il est le digne hériter de son grand père. Lily en revanche a surtout hérité des points négatifs des gryffondors.**_

 _ **Admirateur69: Merci beaucoup. Heureuse de voir que ca t'a plu.**_

 **Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne lecture. Et encre merci à Alexandre . phénix pour sa correction.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Arrivée en train et nouveaux amis.**

* * *

Alice prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Elle devait bien l'avouer, elle craignait un peu la réaction des filles. Après tout, elles semblaient être assez froides avec James. Mais bon, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très sympa avec elles. Si le garçon était un bon cousin il semblait être un très mauvais camarade de classe.

-Et bien vous en avez mis du temps ! Lança Mélodie d'un ton amène qui rassura la fillette. Ce n'était pas trop grave j'espère.

-Il te voulait quoi l'abruti ? Demanda Morgane. Te convertir à la secte des fayots de services et des « mon-papa-et-ma-maman-sont-les-meilleurs-car-ils-ont-sauvé-le-monde » ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit Alice avec toujours un peu d'appréhension. Il m'a parlé de mes frères et m'a demandé si je ne préfèrerai pas aller dans son compartiment.

-Et puis quoi encore ! objecta Morgane. Tu es avec nous pas ailleurs ! Ce n'était pas un mensonge ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Si tu veux rester, tu es la bienvenue.

-Vous n'êtes pas fâchées alors ?

-Bah non, répondit Mélodie d'un ton rassurant. Comme dirait Morgane on ne choisit pas sa famille. Et croit moi, son frère est un cas.

-C'est sûr que tes jumeaux sont bien mieux ! Soupira la jeune fille. Miles et Mogan sont trop choupi !

-Je crois qu'ils seront ravis si tu dis ça devant eux ! Fit-elle avec ironie avant de reprendre à destination d'Alice, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Assieds-toi !

-Du coup vous avez toutes des frères et sœurs ? Demanda Marcus. Et ce sont tous des sorciers ? Géant !

(NDA : ce passage me rappelle vaguement un certain balafré discutant avec un rouquin)

-Moi j'ai un grand frère qui est également à Serpentard et qui s'appelle Arthur, répondit Morgane. C'est un dingue de trucs moldus et il est probablement le plus au courant sur ce sujet de toute l'école. J'ai également une sœur de 7 ans appelée Geneviève et un petit frère de 10 ans qui s'appelle Mordred. On est issus d'une très vieille famille appelé les Pendragon et nos parents ne se sont pas fait chier pour les noms on a repris ceux de nos ancêtres. Parait qu'on descend à la fois du roi Arthur et de Merlin. Oui LE merlin, reprit-elle après une pause devant le regard incrédule des deux nés-moldus. Cependant malgré notre ascendance limite royale notre famille n'a pas trop souffert parce qu'on n'était pas hyper fan de la suprématie du sang-pur. Déjà à l'époque de mes aïeuls on laissait ceux qui le voulaient fricoter avec les nés-moldus et autres sangs impurs. D'ailleurs, vous saviez qu'Arthur et Merlin étaient de sang-mêlé ?

-Non je l'ignorais, répondit Alice. Mais ça veut dire que c'est vraies toutes ces bêtises sur Camelot et les chevaliers de la table-ronde ?

-Oui, intervint Mélodie. Vous seriez surpris d'apprendre la quantité de choses vraies sur nous qui sont passé dans votre monde. Comme les sorcières de Salem par exemple.

-Ouah ! S'exclama Marcus. Et du coup toi tu as d'autre frères et sœurs ? D'autres célébrités ?

-Ma famille n'est pas aussi connue que celle de Morgane. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit connue chez les moldus. Je m'appelle Mélodie Higgs donc on ne descend pas d'une famille noble ni très importante. Après aux origines ma famille était quand même à Serpentard plutôt connue pour sa préférence pour les sang-purs.

-Ou les personnes rusées et disposant d'un certain talent pour emmener les autres là où ils veulent, corrigea Alice. Vu comment vous vendez votre maison tu m'étonne qu'elle soit mal-vue.

-Tu as raison.

-J'ai souvent raison.

-Et donc ta famille ? Reprit Marcus.

-Son père c'est Terence Higgs ! Intervint Morgane qui continua devant l'air hébété des deux nés-moldus. Non même ça vous ne connaissez pas ?

-Désolée d'être de pauvres petits nés-moldus stupide ! Et donc c'est qui Terence Higgs ?

-Mon père, reprit Mélodie, est une célébrité dans le monde des sorciers parce qu'il est considéré comme un attrapeur de génie. (Elle vit leur incompréhension et expliqua). Chez les sorciers on a un sport appelé le Quidditch. J'ai la flemme de vous expliquer maintenant mais ça se joue sur des balais volants. Enfin bref, mon père était hyper fort à ce sport si bien qu'il a été joueur de Quidditch professionnel pendant presque vingt ans. Il a démarré à Poudlard où il a été attrapeur de Serpentard pendant 5 ans de sa seconde à sa sixième année, puis il a été recruté chez les faucons d'argents, une équipe américaine et il a aussi joué dans l'équipe nationale.

-Ouah !

-Ce que Mélodie oublie de préciser, ajouta Morgane, c'est qu'elle a hérité du talent de son père pour le Quidditch à défaut d'en avoir un pour la magie et est actuellement l'attrapeuse de Serpentard.

-N'importe quoi ! Répondit son amie gênée avant de tenter de changer de sujet. Et vous les nains, comment sont vos familles ?

-Bah moi je vis à l'orphelinat, commença Marcus.

Il s'attira aussitôt les regards gênés et s'empressa de continuer.

-Mais vous n'inquiétez pas c'est cool. J'y vis depuis que je suis tout môme donc pour moi c'est normal. Les autres orphelins et les éducateurs sont comme une famille pour moi. Quand tu vois, moi, quitter l'orphelinat pour venir ici je le fais limite à contre cœur. Parce que tu vois, d'une part je suis trop content et c'est une super bonne opportunité pour moi mais d'autre part ça m'oblige à tous les quitter. Sinon j'ai une petite sœur trop mignonne qui s'appelle Megan. Dans quelques années elle rentrera à son tour à Poudlard, c'est le prof qui l'a dit !

-C'est rare ça ! Lança Morgane avant de reprendre. Que deux frères et sœur nés-moldus deviennent tous deux sorciers.

« Pourtant, ça nous arrive aussi à mon frère et à moi » se retient de dire la petite fille.

-Et toi Alice ? Comment est ta famille ? On a compris que tu as un frère qui tuera James s'il t'arrive quelque chose mais à part ça…, fait Morgane avant de reprendre d'un ton faussement sérieux. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, tu feras attention, de nombreux Serpentards pourraient s'en prendre à toi si on leur répète ce qu'on a entendu juste pour se débarrasser de James Potter.

-Je ferai gaffe, t'inquiète. En plus, je peux même vous aider à embêter ma cousine. Je fais ça depuis des années avec mes frères. Par exemple, quand j'avais sept ans, on a préparé des pétards et on a fait exploser son gâteau d'anniversaire. C'était génial !

-Psychopathe bonne pour Serpentard ! Commenta Morgane. Dommage que tu sois née-moldue. Ils ne viennent jamais chez nous. La faute au choixpeau qui est resté basé sur les convictions des fondateurs d'origine. Et du coup tes frères sont aussi cinglés que toi ?

-Non, bien sûr. L'aîné s'appelle Valentin, Valou pour les intimes. Il a dix-neuf ans et est trop sympa mais est un peu coincé quand même. Il n'osait pas s'attaquer aux cousins. Sinon, c'est un gros romantique. Mon autre frère il s'appelle Alexander et il fait du foot, un sport moldu en semi-professionnel à Manchester United. Il a seize ans et il est trop fort ! C'est mon modèle dans la vie. En plus il a toujours été de mon côté. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard, on risque de s'éloigner.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Il faut que tu saches que ton grand-frère sera toujours là pour toi. Et puis tu as les lettres. Vos trucs bizarres ne passent pas mais les hiboux si.

-Quels trucs bizarres ?

-Certains de nos camarades de classes – ainsi que mon grand frère adoré – soutiennent que vous êtes capables de vous envoyer des lettres virtuelles à partir d'une boite qui rentre dans la poche et de manière instantanée et que vous pouvez joindre ainsi n'importe quelle personne n'importe où dans le monde.

-C'est exact. Tu vois, nous les moldus sans vous être supérieurs avons trouvé des moyens de remplacer la magie tout en jouissant du même confort.

-C'est sûr. Vous avez vachement de mérite.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se turent. Méditant sur le sens de ces mots n'ignorant pas la guerre qui a eu cour quelques années auparavant à cause des divergences entre les deux civilisations et surtout le maintien du secret de la magie conduisant à la clandestinité les sorciers et plus particulièrement les nés-moldus qui s'éloignent naturellement de leur famille.

-En tout cas, reprit Alice, même si je ne suis pas à Serpentard, j'aimerai vraiment être dans ta maison Marcus.

-Moi aussi. Amis ?

-Oui.

Et les deux enfants scellèrent leur amitié en se serrant la main, imitant sans le savoir de nombreuses générations d'élèves avant eux, ayant rencontré puis noué des amitiés avec d'autres élèves qui parfois subsistèrent parfois jusqu'à la mort.

Les adolescents restèrent ensemble durant toute l'après-midi. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Les troisièmes années expliquant à leurs cadets le fonctionnement de l'univers sorcier et les deux nés-moldus présentant leur monde aux filles. Vers cinq heures, chacun mit son uniforme. Alice sortit un instant, à la recherche des toilettes où elle comptait en profiter pour se changer.

Elle sortait des toilettes quand elle tomba nez à nez avec sa cousine. Celle-ci, également vêtue de son uniforme, avait toujours les cheveux verts et semblait étonnée de croiser la blondinette. Cependant, passé le premier moment de surprise, elle se reprit et lança de sa morgue habituelle :

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Tu as lâché le petit abruti de tout à l'heure ? T'en a eu marre de jouer les petites saintes ?

-Et toi alors ? Tu as lâché tes gorilles ? Ils en ont eu marre de te suivre partout ?

-Tu es mal placée pour me dire ça étant donné ce que nous savons toutes les deux sur les sentiments que tes frères te portent, lui répondit-elle avant de reprendre comme horrifiée. Oh zut ! Il ne faut pas que je t'en parle ou tu vas encore péter les plombs.

Alice fit un effort qui lui parut surhumain pour rester impassible. Elle se força à faire un sourire qu'elle espérait innocent avant de répondre d'un ton qu'elle voulait moqueur.

-Toi tu fais preuve de tact ? Toi tu essaie de me ménager ? Laisse-moi rire. En plus, tu ne sembles pas mieux placée que moi si l'on en juge par ton comportement avec tes frères. Ils tiendront sûrement moins longtemps avec toi que les miens avec moi.

-Que tu crois ! Malcolm a déjà abandonné ton parti pour rester avec nous. Tu es au courant qu'il est connu à Poudlard en tant que Malcolm Potter ?

-Bien sûre que oui. Jamie est venu me le dire en même temps qui me demandait de faire de même. (Elle fit à son tour une petite pause, regardant la stupeur se peindre sur le visage de sa cousine) Oh ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Oublie aussitôt. De toute manière j'ai décliné sa proposition.

-Pourquoi ? On n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

-Tes frères non. Mais plutôt crever que d'afficher au grand jour mon lien de parenté avec toi.

-Connasse ! Fit Lily en lui envoyant une gifle.

-Débile ! Répondit Alice en faisant de même.

Et les insultes comme les gifles volèrent. Les deux fillettes étaient mêmes prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre quand elles se firent interrompre et séparer. Heureusement pour elle, les intrus n'étaient pas des adultes, juste quelques préfets qui faisaient leur ronde. Lily, fidèle à son habitude commença à débiter son discours de parfaite petite fille d'Harry Potter.

-Ouf ! Heureusement que vous arriviez ! Je suis Lily Potter, la fille d'Harry Potter. Je me suis fait agressée par cette demoiselle en sortant des toilettes. (Alice resta bouche bée devant tant de mensonge. De plus, elle voyait difficilement comment elle pourrait s'en sortir pour l'instant. Sa cousine n'avait pas menti : avec son nom, elle pourrait facilement mettre les autres dans sa poche) Regardez ma joue. En plus, avant elle s'est amusée à me colorer les cheveux en rouge.

-Ne te plains pas. J'aurais pu te les colorer en bleu. Comme ça, tous les nés-moldus de l'école t'aurait surnommé la schtroumpfette.

-Vous voyez elle avoue ! Punissez-là ! Je vous filerais un autographe de mon père.

-Tu sais Potter, tu n'es pas tombé sur les meilleures personnes si tu voulais un traitement de faveur, commença l'un des garçons un grand châtain aux cheveux frisés. On est de Serpentard alors on est plus honnête et plus justes dans la gestion des conflits concernant les membres de ta famille.

-Essayez de me mettre en retenue. Je le dirai à mon père et je lui dirai que vous avez menti parce que vous êtes des Serpentards et que vous n'aimez pas notre famille.

-Oh non ! Soupira Alice avant de reprendre sa dispute (traduire échange d'insultes) avec sa cousine Tu vas pas recommencer ton petit numéro de gamine pourri-gâtée ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis une reine. C'est moi qui décide.

-La reine des connes au pays des emmerdeurs, lâcha Alice en référence à un film moldu.

(NDA : je n'ignore pas que les anglais ne connaissent pas ce film mais on va faire comme si parce que je suis l'auteure et que je le veux)

-Qu'est-ce t'as dit le génie ?

-Parce que tu manques d'audition en plus de manquer de cervelle ?

-Mesdemoiselles ! Intervint l'autre garçon évitant ainsi un nouveau pugilat. Il me semble évident que vous avez toutes les deux votre part de responsabilité dans l'incident. Je suis Flavius Carmichael le nouveau préfet en chef. Nous n'allons mettre une retenue à aucune d'entre vous mais je veux que vous vous serriez la main en vous excusant et que vous vous teniez tranquille pour le reste du trajet. Si vous obéissez, cet incident sera oublié. Autrement j'en référerais dans mon rapport. (Il attend quelques secondes et reprend :) Alors ?

-Lily, je m'excuse de t'avoir traité de connasse, d'emmerdeuse, de débiles, d'abrutie finie, d'idiote sans cervelle, de…

-C'est bon tu peux arrêter. Et toi ?

-Je m'excuse. Maintenant tu peux rendre à mes cheveux leur couleur d'origine ? Donne-moi le contre sort.

-Je n'ai pas utilisé de magie pour ça. C'est juste de la peinture. Tu sais un truc mis au point par ces abrutis de moldus. Ça part à l'eau

-Attention, intervient la dernière préfère pendant que Flavius raccompagnait Lily à son compartiment. Il est interdit de dire du mal des moldus. Je ne sais pas comment tes parents t'ont élevé mais sache qu'ici, nous sommes tous égaux que nous soyons de sang-pur ou de parents moldus. Si tu continues ainsi, nous allons devoir te signaler.

-Laisse tomber Maya, reprit le châtain. Je suis sûre qu'elle est née-moldue ou en tout cas fan d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce t'en sais Arty ?

-Personne d'autre ne connais les Schtroumpfs ou Nos Jours Heureux dans cette école.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Maya à Alice. Tu es née moldue ?

-Oui, confirma la petite fille avant de s'adresser au garçon : Tu es Arthur Pendragon ?

-Euh ouais répondit-il. Comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis dans le même compartiment que Morgane et elle nous a raconté plein de trucs sur Serpentard. Elle nous a aussi parlé de toi et t'as bien décrit.

-Je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir ce que ma sœur a pu te dire, soupira l'adolescent. Cela dit, je suis assez surpris que Morgane ait accepté de parler à des inconnus lors du trajet. D'habitude, elle, Mélodie et Mandy restent ensemble et premières années ou pas, les nouveaux arrivants sont rapidement dirigés vers la sortie.

-La dénommée Mandy n'était pas présente, précisa Alice avant de conclure en hochant les épaules. Moi et mon ami devons être des êtres exceptionnels. Bon, je peux retourner à mon compartiment, les filles vont se demander ce que j'ai fait.

-Bien entendu, lui répondit Maya. Ne te perds pas en chemin.

-A plus tard.

Encore une fois, la fillette retrouva ses camarades et de nouveau les adolescents se lancèrent dans des discussions effrénées sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne restait qu'une heure de trajet et l'impatience se faisait remarquer dans la cabine.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Les petits se regardèrent, un instant. Puis, surexcités, ils se penchèrent à la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et ils voyaient à l'horizon un énorme château qui émettait de la lumière. Ils seraient bien restés encore un long moment, installés à la fenêtre, regardant le château se rapprocher d'eux, mais déjà, les filles s'affairaient, ramassant toutes leurs affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées pendant ce long voyage. Ils les imitèrent alors, récupérant en vitesse les affaires qu'ils avaient sortis de leur sac de voyage et les entassant à l'intérieur dudit sac.

-Attendez ! Prévint Marcus. J'ai perdu mon canif, que personne ne bouge je veux le retrouver.

-Il est là, je l'avais pris. Quelqu'un a vu mon carnet rouge et mon pull ?

-Ton pull est ici sur le siège, lui indiqua Mélodie.

-Et c'est moi qui a ton carnet, précisa le seul garçon de la bande. Tu veux que je le ressorte ? Il est dans mon sac.

-Non ne t'en fais pas, tu me le rendras ce soir ou demain. De toute manière nous serons dans la même maison.

-A vos ordres capitaine, répondit-il en effectuant un simulacre de garde à vous. Prêt à vous retrouver à Serpentard.

Et sous les regards amusés de leurs aînées, les deux nouveaux sortirent du compartiment avec leur valise pour quitter le train et se diriger vers le château qui allait les accueillir pour une durée non déterminée.

(A suivre...)

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas vous pouvez laisser un petit mot juste en dessous, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre: l'arrivée à Poudlard et la découverte de nouveaux petits sorciers.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	4. 3: Poudlard, le château et les futurs al

**Salut. Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre de BAP.**

 **Désolée à ceux qui attendaient la répartition, ce sera pour le prochain coup. Aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu plus court où nous avons l'arrivée à Poudlard et la découverte de certains nouve** **aux première année.**

 **D'ailleurs à ce propos: petite enquête. Deux d'entre vous m'ont déjà fait part de la maison dans laquelle ils pensent qu'Alice va terminer et je dois dire que je me demande ce que les autres en pensent. A votre avis, où Alice finira-t-elle: Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard? (Vous pouvez me répondre par PM ou review ou pas du tout comme vous voulez. C'est juste de la curiosité.)**

 **.**

 **Réponse aux reviewers anonymes:**

Admirateur69 **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai un petit recap' des nouveaux petits sorciers entre le chapitre 4 et le 5. Malheureusement, dans ce chapitre pas de rappel pour les nouvelles têtes qui vont apparaître.**

 **Sur, ce merci à Alexandre . phénix pour la correction et bonne lecture à tous. On se voit en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Poudlard, le château et les futurs alliés.**

* * *

-Les premières années ! Par ici les premières années !

Marcus fut le premier à entendre l'appel de Rodrigue Perkins. Il indiqua alors l'homme à sa camarade. Les deux premières années saluèrent brièvement Morgane et Mélodie s'élancer vers l'homme en trainant leur valise.

-Vingt-cinq, vingt-six, comptait le professeur lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent.

Les deux enfants déposèrent alors leur valise et regardèrent un instant leurs futurs camarades de classe. Au fond du quai, abrités par un préau, ils apercevaient Lily et ses deux amis qui se pavanaient comme des petits rois. Ils étaient entourés d'une petite cour d'adeptes. Plus loin sur la gauche trois enfants étaient pris dans une discussion très animés : un garçon avec une casquette de Manchester City – Alex allait être vert si sa sœur le lui répétait – une fille avec une tresse et un garçon à la peau noire. Encore plus loin se trouvait des triplés à la peau et aux cheveux pâles. Ceux-ci se terraient dans un coin du quai et semblaient vouloir passer inaperçus.

-Les enfants, appela l'adulte, écoutez-moi bien. Vous êtes enfin tous arrivés. Je m'appelle Rodrigue Perkins et c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous conduire à l'intérieur. Vous allez pouvoir déposer vos affaires en tas sous le préau. Ne vous en faites pas elles vont être transportés jusqu'à l'école. Une fois que ce sera fait suivez-moi.

Alice et Marcus obtempérèrent. Ils marchèrent ensuite le long d'un petit sentier qui menait jusqu'à un lac. Sur ses rives se trouvait une douzaine de petites barques avec des lanternes attachés dessus. Au bout du lac, les enfants pouvaient apercevoir un château, celui qu'ils avaient remarqués du train. Le château était gigantesque et on voyait des lumières éclairées sortir des fenêtres. Alice en resta bouche bée ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer une certaine rouquine.

-Ferme la bouche tu vas gober les mouches.

Cette phrase très sympathique avait été jeté par une Lily Potter au ton sarcastique. Sa cour ricana bêtement à ses quelques mots. Mon dieu, l'année allait être très longue.

-Tu sais Potter certaines personnes ont ce qu'on peut appeler du goût, ce qui est mon cas. Il est donc normal que je reste subjugué devant la formidable prouesse architecturale au lieu de rigoler comme un bovin à la moindre de tes remarques.

Et sans laisser à Lily le temps de réagir Alice entraîna Marcus un peu plus en avant dans le rang. Ce dernier croisa le regard amusé de l'un des triplés aux cheveux blonds remarqués un peu plus tôt et lui fit un petit signe de tête.

-Bon les enfants, reprit Rodrigue, vous allez maintenant pouvoir monter dans ces embarcations par groupe de quatre. Aucune bousculade s'il vous plait je ne tiens pas à devoir en repêcher un et Mme Pomfresh ne veut personne à l'infirmerie cette nuit.

Marcus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression qu'avait pris le visage d'Alice à ces mots. La fillette était en train de fixer sa cousine avec un drôle d'air et son camarade aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle envisageait un mauvais tour.

-Abstiens toi s'il te plait. Je suis sûre que tu le paieras bien cher.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'elle.

-Peut-être mais les professeurs non pas besoin de connaître l'animosité qu'il y a entre vous, expliqua sagement son compagnon. Si jamais tu la pousse dans le lac, Rodrigue le saura, tu auras une retenue et ça remontera aux oreilles des professeurs tandis que si jamais tu te fais rien ce soir et que tu agis discrètement un autre jour, personne ne le saura et Lily aura beau dire tout ce qu'elle veut, sans preuve personne ne pourra te punir.

Une lueur manipulatrice avait pris place dans les iris vertes du garçon. Alice au départ un peu surprise lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. Elle en était de plus en plus sûre : ils allaient bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Marcus et Alice prirent place dans une barque en compagnie de Hugo et d'un blondinet à l'air un peu ailleurs.

-Je m'appelle Hugo et voici Lysander, se présenta-t-il. Lys, voici Alice et…

-Marcus. Je m'appelle Marcus. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-C'est le cousin de Lily, expliqua son amie. J'ai passé les vacances chez lui cet été. C'est normal l'omission du nom ?

Hugo sourit. Elle avait immédiatement remarqué. Cela ne le surprenait qu'à moitié.

-Bien pratique pour éviter d'être entouré d'indésirables n'en voulant qu'à mon nom de famille. Enfin, vous avez vu Lily : elle a déjà son harem. Cela dit, c'est un peu inutile à cause de mes cheveux roux. Seul les Weasley les ont ainsi.

-On s'est déjà vu quelque part, demanda Marcus à Lysander. Tu me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Peut-être as-tu croisé mon frère jumeau, répondit-il d'une voix rêveuse. Il était aussi dans le train. Il s'appelle Lorcan.

-Oui je l'ai croisé. Il n'était pas très sympa.

-Nous sommes très différents. Mais avec moi il est gentil.

Le trajet se poursuivit dans le calme. Nul bruit ne venait troubler le silence. Les enfants n'entendaient que le clapotis des vagues sur la coque. Cela dura presque jusqu'à la fin. Finalement, leur attention quitta le château qui les surplombait pour se diriger sur des cris sur leur droites. Les triplés étaient dans la même barque avec une petite fille et étaient semblent-ils en train de se disputer avec un autre groupe d'enfant, celui de Lily et ses amis. Finalement l'un des triplés sortit un objet ressemblant à une baguette magique et murmura une formule magique. Aussitôt, un éclair traversa l'air et Lily s'effondra dans la barque. Elle se releva quelques instants plus tard mais ses amis se mirent à hurler de plus belle.

-Vous là-bas, intervint Rodrigue. Ne croyez pas que je ne vous aie pas vu. Dès qu'on se sera arrêté vous viendrez me voir, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

De son côté, Alice arborait un grand sourire. Elle était très contente de la manière dont la situation avait évolué et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir discuter avec les triplés. De nouveaux alliés contre Lily allait sûrement s'avérer utile.

Elle était toujours de cet avis cinq minutes plus tard lorsqu'ils débarquèrent et qu'elle se rendit compte que Lily était devenue muette. Bon, cela ne dura pas éternellement, son agresseur fut en effet sommé d'annuler le sort. Mais Alice se promit de lui en reparler.

* * *

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Neville Longdubat et je serai votre professeur de Botanique.

Tous les enfants se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de prononcer ces quelques mots. Un homme aux cheveux noirs habillé d'une robe noire avec un liseré rouge venait d'apparaître devant la grande porte. Il leur offrit un sourire chaleureux et les invita à approcher.

-Derrière moi se trouve la Grande Salle. Il s'agit de la pièce centrale du château. Dans quelques minutes vous allez y entrer. Vous allez ensuite être répartis dans une des quatre maisons qui seront pour vous une nouvelle famille pour les années que vous allez passer ici. Chacune de ces maisons présentent des qualités et des défauts, aucune n'est meilleure qu'une autre. Quel que soit votre maison, il est attendu de vous que la représentiez du mieux que vous puissiez afin de la faire rayonner et de contribuer à ce qu'elle remporte la coupe des quatre maisons à la fin de l'année.

Il fit une pause pour observer les nouveaux élèves. Il voyait son filleul Hugo entourés de trois autres petits sorciers. Il apercevait également Lily, Lorcan et Circé à l'autre bout de la salle. Ces derniers avaient bien rigolé à sa phrase du « aucune n'est meilleure qu'une autre ». Il ne pouvait totalement les blâmer. Même s'il tentait de se montrer le plus impartial possible, il savait bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop les Serpentards. Sept années à les détester avaient laissé trop de traces pour seulement oublier. Il soupira discrètement puis sortit un parchemin de sa poche.

-Maintenant je vais appeler certains d'entre vous pour discuter quelques minutes. Après cela, vous pourrez entrer dans la grande salle vous soumettre à la répartition. J'appelle donc Arnold Bouton, Alice Dursley, Lisa Grunnion, Lucas Martin, Jules Renault, Marcus Salazar, Katie Summers et Paul Verne. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les huit élèves sortirent alors du rang et suivirent le professeur dans les couloirs jusqu'à une petite salle de classe situé non loin du hall. Alice reconnaissait le trio qu'elle avait vu plus tôt et qui avait attiré son attention. Le garçon supporter de Manchester City lui accorda d'ailleurs un petit sourire. Il avait l'air de caractère jovial. Tous les enfants avaient ouvert leurs capes, la température du château étant bien plus élevée que celle de l'extérieur. La jeune Dursley remarqua alors que tous portaient un même liseré argenté sur leurs capes et le reste de leur uniforme que ne possédaient pas les autres, comme s'ils devaient être marqués.

-Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai réunis tous les huit ? demanda Neville.

Il y eut une petite pause. Chacun se mit à réfléchir de son côté. Finalement le garçon à la peau noire lâcha :

-Nous sommes tous nés-moldus ? Après tout, Lisa, Jules et moi le sommes, nous en avons discuté dans le train.

-Effectivement Mr…

-Verne monsieur. Je m'appelle Paul Verne.

-Comme le disait justement Mr Verne, vous êtes tous nés de parents moldus et à ce titre, vous bénéficierez de quelques aménagements cette année.

-C'est mal d'être né-moldu ? demanda Marcus placée à la gauche d'Alice. Je m'appelle Marcus Salazar Monsieur, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air perdu

-Non monsieur Salazar, fit le professeur après un court instant de flottement. Ne vous en faites pas. Les nés-moldus sont bien acceptés à Poudlard. Et si ce n'est pas le cas et que d'autres élèves profitent de votre ascendance pour vous discriminer, vous devez surtout penser à prévenir un professeur. Vous avez autant votre place ici que d'autres.

Alice nota cependant que si le professeur passait autant de temps à démentir une quelconque discrimination, c'est qu'elle devait quelque part exister. Si elle en jugeait l'air pincé qu'arborait Marcus ainsi que la dénommée Lisa, elle ne devait pas être la seule à y avoir pensé. Cependant, ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions sur le sujet, ils verraient bien par eux-mêmes.

-Professeur ? demanda un rouquin avec de nombreuses taches de rousseur sur le visage, vous aviez parlé d'aménagements particuliers tout à l'heure. Quels sont-ils ?

-Et bien monsieur Martin, fit-il se souvenant de l'élève qu'il avait accompagné sur le chemin de traverse, vous avez du retard à combler, les professeurs ont dû vous en parler. Tous les autres élèves ont grandi dans un environnement magique et pour la plupart ont déjà commencé à étudier les matières enseignées ici.

-Mais comment on va faire dans ce cas ? demanda la dernière fille de la bande – Katie Summers précisa-t-elle – Cela va-t-il nous poser problème ?

-Botanique, Potions, Astronomie et Sortilèges. Selon le programme du ministère de l'éducation sorcière, seule ces matières sont enseignées aux élèves de moins de onze ans et encore, seulement la théorie pour cette dernière matière. Cependant, l'instruction n'est pas obligatoire. La plupart des petits sorciers ont déjà réalisé des potions avec leurs parents mais bien peu en ont déjà fait comme à Poudlard. En réalité, l'éducation des petits sorciers se fait de trois manières différentes. Une partie d'entre eux vont à l'école primaire sorcière où ils apprennent à lire, écrire, compter ainsi que quelques rudiments sur la culture magique. Ils sont également initiés aux différentes matières même s'ils ne possèdent pas encore leur baguette magique et n'ont pas le droit de pratiquer la magie.

Il fit une pause, laissant aux enfants le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ensuite, certains enfants vont à l'école primaire moldue. Leur éducation ressemble fortement à la vôtre si ce n'est qu'ils connaissent la magie grâce à leurs parents et aux nombreux livres sur le sujet. Enfin, les plus riches ont des précepteurs qui leurs enseignent la magie et même si ce n'est pas légal, il est toléré pour eux qu'ils utilisent la magie. Bien que les baguettes vous soient procurées à l'écoles, ces enfants parviennent à s'en procurer avant avec une dérogation du ministère.

Alice se replongea dans ses pensées. Effectivement, les sorciers plus âgés avaient tous une baguette magique. Elle s'était demandé après sa visite sur le chemin de Traverse pourquoi elle n'en avait pas eu mais Hermione qui les accompagnaient lui avait assurée qu'elle en recevrait une à l'école.

-Comment allons-nous faire dans ce cas ? demanda Arnold Bouton toujours sur le sujet des différences d'éducation.

-Dès demain, toutes les premières années passeront des examens pour nous permettre d'évaluer leurs niveaux. Ils seront ensuite répartis en trois groupes tandis que vous formerez le quatrième. En Botanique, Sortilèges, Astronomie et Potions vous resterez entre vous ou avec le groupe 3 afin de rattraper votre retard, vous aurez également des heures de cours supplémentaire. Dans les autres matières, vous aurez cours avec les élèves de votre maison. Vous aurez également trois heures de soutien scolaire par semaine.

-Mais c'est injuste, protesta Katie. Ce n'est pas notre faute si on a du retard.

-Nous n'avons jamais dit ça Miss Summers. Prenez ça également comme un plus. Durant ces heures, les cours vous seront réexpliqués et les professeurs pourront vous aider pour vos devoirs.

Il fit une pause et observa que les autres enfants ne protestaient pas. Il reprit alors.

-A la fin de l'année, vous passerez des examens comme les autres élèves, et un classement sera établi. Ce classement permettra d'effectuer les groupes pour l'année prochaine. Miss Summers, sachez que la plupart du temps, ce ne sont pas les nés-moldus qui finissent dans le groupe quatre pour la deuxième année. Vos connaissances de départ sont plus faibles mais nous revoyons avec vous toutes les bases tandis qu'elles sont survolées dans certains autres groupes.

Alice, Paul, Lisa et Arnold sourirent alors, prêts à changer de groupe dès l'année suivante tandis que Lucas, Marcus, Katie et Jules se sentirent un peu mal à l'aise, un peu inquiet des conséquences de cet examen de fin d'année.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce classement est surtout là pour faire des classes équilibrées. De toute manière vous conserverez des adaptations jusqu'en troisième année. Ainsi, vous vous verrez pendant ces trois années en cours d'Étude des Sorciers qui vous permettra de découvrir notre culture tandis que les nés-sorciers auront des cours d'Etude des Moldus. Au sein de vos maisons et même en dehors, vous pourrez chercher de l'aide auprès de vos camarades de maison et vous pourrez les aider en contrepartie.

-Vous ne connaissez vraiment rien sur le monde moldu ? demanda le garçon à la casquette, Jules si Alice se souvenait bien.

-Pas grand-chose Monsieur Renault. Mais vos tuteurs se chargeront de vous renseigner. En effet, dans chaque maison, un élève de deuxième année a été chargé de s'occuper de vous, tout comme un né-moldu des années supérieures. Le but est qu'il vous aide à vous intégrer du mieux possible. Vous les rencontrer ce soir ou demain matin. Avez-vous d'autre questions ?

-Moi monsieur.

-Vous êtes…

-Alice Dursley professeur. Je me demandais pourquoi nous sommes les seuls à avoir ceci sur nos robes, demanda-t-elle en montrant le liseré argenté.

Etant donné les expressions de ces condisciples, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué ceci, les trois amis semblaient comme Marcus et elle avoir remarqué la similitude.

-Et bien Miss Dursley, répondit Neville avec embarras, cette marque nous sert à reconnaître les nés-moldus afin que nous puissions vous repérer plus facilement. Mme Guipure a reçu la consigne de broder ce liseré sur tous les uniformes des nés-moldus.

-Est-ce obligatoire ? demanda Paul que cette explication loin de l'avoir rassuré le rendait méfiant.

-Non bien sûr mais nous préférions que vous le conserviez cette année, votre tuteur vous en reparlera, éluda finalement le professeur. D'autre questions ?

-Non monsieur, répondirent-ils tous.

-Très bien, puisque tout est clair, je vous conseille désormais de revenir avec moi auprès de vos camarades. La répartition va bientôt commencer.

Ils suivirent le professeur Londubat jusqu'au hall où ils se trouvaient précédemment. Tous les regardaient désormais bizarrement, sachant maintenant qu'ils étaient nés-moldus. Enfin, ils ne les observaient que brièvement pour reporter leur attention sur le spectacle qui les occupaient auparavant. Lily Potter et ses deux amis se trouvaient à terre, incapables de se relever, avec les pieds comme figés au sol.

-Que s'est-il passé encore ? demanda Neville assez énervée qu'on s'attaque pour la deuxième fois à sa protégée.

Rodrigue avait en effet expliqué rapidement les faits à son collègue.

-Un simple Collashoo professeur, répondit l'un des triplés le visage sombre.

Ce dernier semblait ne faire peu cas de l'agacement du professeur. Au contraire, il semblait vouloir le mettre en colère pour pouvoir lui aussi se calmer en répondant au professeur. En le même temps, il maintenait ses jumeaux derrière lui, se servant de son corps comme d'un bouclier.

-Encore vous ! La première retenue ne vous a pas suffi que vous en voulez une deuxième.

-Professeur, intervint une petite fille aux cheveux châtains bouclés.

-Oui Miss Pretchward, qu'il y a-t-il ?

-C'est Lily Potter qui a commencée Monsieur. Elle a sorti sa baguette magique pour attaquer les deux autres garçons et il s'est interposé avant de riposter.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Neville prenant à parti les autres élèves.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent timidement. Lily tenta de protester mais il l'en dissuada, lui promettant silencieusement qu'ils allaient en reparler. Le professeur s'adressa ensuite au blondinet qui n'avait pas quitté son air sombre.

-Excusez-moi de m'être emporter. Vous n'aurez bien évidemment pas de nouvelle retenue. Cependant, je me dois de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de se battre. Si vous pouviez rendre à Miss Potter, Miss Krum et Monsieur Lovegood leur liberté de mouvement.

-Bien, reprit-il une fois l'ordre exécuté. Je vais donc vous laisser deux minutes. Je ne veux pas de nouvelles disputes. Profitez-en pour remettre de l'ordre dans vos habits et vous mettre en rang, les nés-moldus devant. Lorsque je reviendrai ce sera pour vous faire entrer.

Alors que tous s'exécutaient en silence, Alice ne put s'empêcher de penser que bien qu'il ait assuré que les nés moldus étaient aussi bien traiter que les autres élèves, l'école n'hésitait pas à les différencier. Mais pourquoi ? Cette question trottait toujours dans sa tête alors que les portes s'ouvraient et que le rang de premières années entrait dans la salle.

 **(A suivre...)**

* * *

 **J'espere que ce cahpitre vous aura plus. Lily est toujours aussi chiante, et commence à saouler les autres tandis qu'Alice se découvre de nouveaux alliés potentiels.**

 **Le prochain coup la Répartition que vous attendez tous. N'oubliez pas ma petite enquête. Vous pouvez laissez un message si le chapitre vous a plut. Et je vous dit à la prochaine.**


	5. 4: La Répartition

**Salut à tous. Désolée pour le retard mais il y a eu un imprévu. Je ne peux vous affirmer que cela ne se reproduira pas mais sachez que la plupart des prochains chapitres est déjà écrit et que vous l'aurez. (vous aurez aussi la suite je sais ce que je vais faire faire jusqu'à la quatrième année environ)  
**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous présente enfin la répartition. Merci a ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis. C'était très intéressant.**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 _ **Admirateur69:** Merci pour ta review. Tu découvriras bien vite ce qui se trouve dans ma tête. Sinon en réponse à ta demande concernant les nombreux personnages, je posterai juste après ce chapitre la liste des élèves de la promo 2019 ainsi que leur maison. En espérant que cela te facilitera la tâche._

 **Merci à DragonWind pour la correction de ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Répartition.**

* * *

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit laissant entrer les premières années, les nés-moldus ouvrant la marche. Ceux-ci, comme leurs camarades ne purent retenir des murmures d'ébahissement et d'excitation devant le spectacle qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Le plafond ressemblait à un ciel dont les bougies volantes en seraient les étoiles.

Les élèves avancèrent entre les différentes tables et se retrouvèrent devant l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs. Le groupe faisait face à une vieille femme assise sur le fauteuil directoriale. Celle-ci se leva et, alors que les différents élèves se taisaient intimidés, elle prit la parole :

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bienvenue au collège Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de cette école et suis ravie de vous accueillir. Cependant, avant de continuer ces festivités de rentrée, je vous propose de passer à la répartition des premières années.

Sur ces mots, le professeur Londubat s'approcha d'un bout de tissus qui avait été négligemment posé sur un tabouret juste sur l'extrémité de l'estrade en plein milieu de la salle, visible par tous les élèves. Soudain, le bout de tissu se redressa provoquant quelques cris de frayeur de la part des premières années puis, alors qu'il devint évident pour Alice et ses camarades que l'objet fut un chapeau, une déchirure du chapeau s'ouvrit et le chapeau se mit à chanter.

 _Depuis que maître Godric m'a rendu vivant,_

 _Je n'ai eu de cesse que d'répartir les étudiants,_

 _J'ai vu des jeunes effrontés, des petits insolents,_

 _Quelques intellos et un ou deux tyrans,_

 _Vous ne savez pas encore qui vous serez en grandissant,_

 _Je suis le seul qui peut voir derrière vos cœurs d'enfants._

 _Qui vous deviendrez et comment. Wesh !_

 _.:::._

 _Laisse-moi être celui qui te réparti,_

 _Oui celui qui sonde ton esprit_

 _Personne ne te comprendra mieux que moi_

 _Fais moi confiance tu verras_

 _Je serai celui qui voit tes envies_

 _Qui te donne les moyens d'réussir ta vie_

 _Je ferai ce que je veux d'toi_

 _Car à Poudlard c'est moi l'roi._

 _.:::._

 _Si tu es fort et courageux,_

 _Suicidaire et dangereux,_

 _Amoureux des rouge et or_

 _Tu finiras à Gryffondor._

 _.:::._

 _Si tu es sage et érudit,_

 _Allergique aux abrutis,_

 _Que le savoir est tout pour toi,_

 _Alors Serdaigle te tend les bras._

 _ _.:::.__

 _Ta famille c'est ta vie,_

 _Comme le travail et tes amis,_

 _Ta loyauté ne faiblit pas._

 _Alors Poufsouffle est tout pour toi._

 _ _.:::.__

 _Tu es rusé et malicieux,_

 _Déteste perdre le moindre jeu,_

 _Tu te comporte comme un Roublard,_

 _Bienvenu à Serpentard_

 _ _.:::.__

 _Ainsi tu sais qui je suis,_

 _Le choixpeau qui te répartit,_

 _N'ai pas peur de me laisser accès_

 _Au moindre de tes secrets._

 _Présente-toi devant moi,_

 _Noble, sage, courageux, loyal,_

 _Ou bien les quatre à la fois,_

 _Sache que je suis sans faille_

 _Et que je trouverai le meilleur pour toi._

 _ _.:::.__

Le professeur Londubat ne laissa pas grand temps aux élèves pour se remettre de leurs émotions qu'il attrapa un long parchemin où figuraient les noms des premières années. Devant lui, les élèves semblaient terrifiés et attendaient avec appréhension l'attente de leur nom. Pourtant, au fond d'eux, chacun était excité et s'imaginait déjà dans l'une ou l'autre des quatre maisons, se demandant si le choixpeau allait exaucer son souhait.

Enfin, le professeur ouvrit la bouche et laissa filtrer le premier nom :

-Abraham Dragomir.

Le gamin s'approcha doucement, semblant regretter la présence de son nom tout en haut de la liste. Il ne savait pas trop où il souhaitait aller. Aîné de sa génération, il ne pouvait se cacher derrière les résultats d'un frère ou d'une cousine plus âgée. Le choixpeau se posa sur sa tête et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il lâcha :

« Gryffondor ! »

Dragomir rejoignit sa nouvelle maison sous les encouragements de ses nouveaux camarades plus âgés. Puis, ce fut le tour de Daphnée (« Gryffondor ! ») et de Bilius (« Poufsouffle »). Enfin, le premier des nés-moldus fut appelé pour la plus grande excitation de toutes les maisons:

-Bouton Arnold.

Tous les élèves attendirent avec impatience la réponse du choixpeau. Depuis quelques années, les maisons se faisaient une guerre pour l'appartenance des nés-moldus à leur maison et en espérait attirer plus que les autres. Même les Serpentards qui ne se faisaient pas trop d'illusion, s'intéressaient à cette compétition et faisaient les comptes.

Le choixpeau finit par se décider et envoya Arnold à Serdaigle ce qui provoqua les acclamations de tous les bleus. Gryffondor et Poufsouffle firent grise mine : plus que 7 nés-moldus.

Alice de son côté voyait son tour approcher dangereusement. Après Gaspard Corneblanche, ce fut le tour de Cornélius Corner. La fillette s'attendait à chaque fois à entendre son nom. Elle se demandait où elle allait bien pouvoir atterrir. Bien sûre elle aurait aimé aller à Serpentard mais malgré ses fanfaronnades, elle se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas être possible. Elle n'était pas difficile, tout sauf Gryffondor. Et de préférence avec Marcus.

-Dursley Alice.

Le garçon justement lui serra la main avant qu'elle s'avance. Il tentait par ce geste de lui insuffler du courage. Alice s'assit sur le tabouret. Avant que le choixpeau retombe sur sa tête, elle eut le temps de voir tous les élèves la regarder fixement, se demandant où la deuxième née-moldue allait atterrir. Le choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir, il n'engagea même pas la conversation. Après quelques secondes, il se mit à hurler :

« Serpentard ! »

Puis il y eut un gros blanc. Alice enleva le chapeau et vit tous les élèves la regarder, bouche-bée. Puis, très vite, les conversations reprirent, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire : « C'est une blague ? », « Mais vous êtes sûre qu'elle est née-moldue ? », « C'est impossible enfin, une née-moldue à Serpentard, Salazar se retournerait dans sa tombe » et même « Il a pété une durite ou quoi le choixpeau ? ».

Alice de son côté avait commencé à se rendre vers la table des verts et argent quand ceux-ci, remis de leurs émotions, laissèrent éclater leur joie et applaudirent à tout rompre la nouvelle-venue. La fillette s'installa à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns très souriant qui la félicita chaudement avant de la laisser profiter de la suite de la répartition. Mélodie et Morgane, quelques places sur le côté en face d'elle lui adressèrent un signe de la main amical.

-Grunnion Lisa.

L'appel du professeur la ramena à la cérémonie tout comme les autres élèves qui attendaient cette nouvelle née-moldue. Marcus attendait son tour comme tous les autres mais le garçon lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle interpréta comme un « À tout à l'heure ! Moi aussi je peux rejoindre Serpentard ».

Tout comme Lisa, trois jeunes filles furent envoyés chez les bleus. Il y avait déjà six Serdaigles, mais aussi trois Poufsouffles et trois Gryffondors tandis qu'elle restait seule à la table des verts et argent. Elle souffla à son voisin un peu inquiète :

-C'est possible que je finisse toute seule ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas. Même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux, il y aura toujours au moins deux élèves. Les sixièmes années ne sont que trois mais récemment il y avait toujours au moins six élèves. Nous les deuxième années sommes carrément huit.

La fillette hocha la tête rassurée. De son côté, le professeur continuait la répartition. Il appelait maintenant l'un des triplés qu'Alice avait remarqué dans l'autre salle.

-Jumala-Grindelwald Gudmund.

Le blondinet quitta ses frères pour se diriger vers le choixpeau alors que les clameurs reprenaient à l'entente du nom du garçon. Un Jumala ?, un prince de sang-pur ? Un Grindelwald ?, Comme le mage noir ? Que venait-il faire à Poudlard ?

« Serpentard ! »

Le garçon vint s'asseoir en face d'Alice :

-Salut, fit il avec un accent nordique. J'espère qu'on sera amis.

-Moi aussi. Tu penses que tes frères viendront aussi à Serpentard.

-Je le souhaite. Sauf que c'est mon frère et ma sœur. D'ailleurs c'est son tour à ma sœur.

En effet, « Jumala-Grindelwald Ingeborg » avait été appelée. La fillette avait les cheveux bouclés, presque aussi court que ses frères et s'avança d'un air digne vers le tabouret.

« Serpentard »

Elle se releva et alla s'asseoir à la gauche de son frère jumeau.

-Jumala-Grindelwald Ingemund.

Quelques secondes plus tard, lui aussi vint rejoindre la table des verts et argent.

-Tu vois tu n'es plus toute seule, lui glissa son voisin.

-En effet. Sauf que maintenant Serpentard passera pour un raciste vu qu'on est tous blond.

-Tu sais, lança Ingeborg avec un accent assez prononcée, chez nous quasiment tout le monde est blond. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de gens châtain ou brun. J'ai même vu des gens avec les cheveux orange ! Vous êtes trop bizarre vous les anglais.

Pendant ce temps, la répartition continuait. Circé et Lorcan irent comme ils l'avaient prévus à Gryffondor. Le petit frère de ce dernier, Lysander rejoignit Serdaigle puis un nouveau Serpentard fut nommé : Léopold Malefoy-Giovanni, un latino qui arriva en faisant la tête. Il s'installa du même côté d'Alice mais quelques places plus loin ce qui convenait très bien à la fillette qui comptait bien que Marcus la rejoigne. Après tout si un né-moldu était parvenu à rejoindre les serpents, pourquoi pas deux ?

Le temps passait. Deux nés-moldus furent envoyés à Poufsouffle et Lily Potter rejoignit Gryffondor. Enfin, ce fut le tour de Marcus.

-Salazar Marcus.

Là encore, et pour une raison qui échappait à Alice, un grand brouhaha emplit la salle. Les gens semblaient s'interroger sur son nom de famille. Une nouvelle fois, le voisin d'Alice la renseigna. Il lui apprit que Salazar était le prénom du fondateur de la maison Serpentard et qu'il était donc surprenant qu'un né-moldu porte ce nom.

Loin de ces préoccupations, le garçon passa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il était vraiment anxieux. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur rejoindre son amie à Serpentard mais il avait peur de ne pas en être capable.

« Tu en es parfaitement capable », lui glissa une voix à l'oreille le faisant sursauter.

-Qui êtes vous, chuchota le garçon.

« Le choixpeau bien sur. C'est moi qui dois te répartir. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas trop ou t'envoyer. Je t'enverrai bien à Poufsouffle, tu y serais à ton aise mais cela ne t'aiderait pas à te libérer de ta timidité. Cela dit, tu ne semble pas non plus suffisamment amateur de risque et d'indiscipline pour rejoindre Gryffondor. »

-Et Serpentard ?

« Comme je te l'ai dit, tu en serais capable. Tu voudrais y aller ?

-Oui.

« C'est sûr que Serpentard pourrait t'apporter beaucoup, tout comme tu apporterais à tes camarades de promotion. Un peu ironique certes mais… oui, Serpentard me semblerait bien…, il fit une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte, Serpentard ! »

Le professeur Londubat eut bien du mal à rétablir le calme cette fois-ci. Les élèves étaient déchaînés mais il fallait les comprendre. Jamais aucun né-moldu n'avait été accepté à Serpentard depuis la création de l'école et là il y en avait deux d'un coup. Plus des membres de la famille Jumala ! Et apparentés à Gellert Grindelwald ! Une chose était sûre : le compte rendu de la répartition que la Gazette du Sorcier ferait cette semaine surprendra beaucoup de sorciers.

Marcus, tout sourire vint s'asseoir à côté d'Alice et attendit avec impatience la fin de la répartition pour pouvoir discuter à son aise avec son amie et ses nouveaux camarades.

Les derniers élèves furent répartis presque dans l'indifférence générale. Chacun restait bloqué sur la curieuse répartition des élèves de Serpentard. Paradoxalement, seuls les verts et argents restèrent concentrés sur la cérémonie, attendant le repas pour interroger leurs nouveaux camarades. Alice fut heureuse de voir Hugo Weasley rejoindre Serdaigle comme il le souhaitait et le dernier élève fut enfin appelé :

-Wright Burdock.

Tout comme Dragomir, Burdock regrettait sa place dans la liste d'appel. Après tant de surprises, sa répartition serait passée totalement inaperçue s'il n'avait été le dernier élève. Il s'était à peine assit à côté d'Aramita Rocade à la table des Poufsouffles que la directrice Minerva McGonagall s'était levée, quémandant le silence afin de commencer un discours que tous espéraient court et compréhensible.

-Mes chers enfants. Nous sommes réunis pour cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire. Cette répartition n'aura pas été ordinaire j'en conviens mais notez également que les conditions sont différentes. Cette année, quarante-trois nouveaux sorciers sont venus rejoindre nos rangs. Huit d'entre eux sont des nés-moldus, les autres ont été élevés dans des familles qui ont connus la mort pendant la guerre de pureté. Vous n'ignorez en rien le manque de natalité qui a durement touché les sorciers au cours des quinze dernières années. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi peu nombreux et comme nombre d'adultes j'ose souhaiter que les dernières promotions nombreuses ne soient pas dues au hasard mais au contraire la preuve de la reprise de notre civilisation qui aurait put se détruire par elle-même à cause des préjugés sur les moldus qui nous gangrènaient. Vous êtes notre avenir mes enfants. Ne reproduisez pas les erreurs de vos aînés. Je vous souhaite de bonnes années dans notre école. Faîtes vous des amis. Apprenez à connaître vos semblables pour que lorsque vous sortirez vous soyez devenu des adultes équilibré capables d'apporter à notre société plus que ce qu'elle n'a pu vous offrir. (Elle fit une petite pause, laissant les étudiants digérer ce qu'elle venait de dire). Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser découvrir vos nouveaux camarades et à vous souhaitez un bon appétit.

Les adolescents ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et, quelques minutes plus tard, on n'entendit dans la grande salle que des bruits de couverts et de conversation plus ou moins animés, rencontre timides entre nouveaux élèves ou retrouvailles entre amis accompagnés de grandes rigolades et d'interminables sessions de racontages de vacances.

Il en était ainsi comme dans toutes les autres maisons à la table des Serpentard ou les premières années tentait de faire connaissance. Enfin, la plupart des premières années puisque Léopold s'il avait accepté de se rapprocher de ses camarades refusait catégoriquement d'engager la discussion, de répondre à leurs questions et même de les regarder conduisant les autres à faire comme lui et simplement l'ignorer. Les deux nés-moldus firent donc connaissance avec les triplés.

-Et donc, commençait Alice en mettant les pieds dans le plats, je voulais vous poser une question à propos de vos noms.

« Eh bien elle y va fort » pensa Marcus alors que son amie posait justement la question qui le turlupinait. De leur côté, les trois blonds avaient semblé déstabilisé un instant mais très vite ils s'étaient repris. Les garçons avaient adoptés une expression gênée mais leur sœur avait répliqué d'un ton mordant.

-Vas-y poses les tes questions. Autant faire ça toute suite, qu'on crève l'abcès. Oui, nous sommes membres de la famille Jumala. On a entendu les commentaires des autres tout à l'heure tu sais, les « princes de sang royaux », les héritiers du trône et toutes ces conneries.

-C'est pas ça que je voulais te demander…, reprit Alice.

-Ah ! Tu voulais peut-être savoir si on était bien apparentés à Grindelwald, c'est ça ? Je vais te répondre, ne t'en fais pas. Mon père était le fils de son fils unique ce qui fait de nous les arrières-petits enfants du deuxième plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. C'est bon tu peux partir en courant.

-Purée mais j'en ai rien à faire de ta généalogie !, exposa sa voisine exaspéré d'être contredite. Je suis née-moldue moi ! Tous les gens dont tu parles je ne les connais pas. Tout ce que je voulais savoir c'est si tu voulais qu'on t'appelle Inge-truc – désolée je me souviens pas de la fin – ou si t'avais un surnom ou un diminutif parce que désolée mais vos prénoms sont vraiment galères.

Ingeborg se tut d'un coup et prit quelques couleurs gênée. Son frère Ingemund prit la parole pour lui venir en aide.

-Excuse ma sœur d'avoir sauté à une conclusion trop hâtive. Mais il faut nous comprendre. Dans le train qui nous a amené jusqu'ici, on nous a posé la question au moins quinze fois.

-Ouais, renchérit le dernier frère. C'était trop chiant.

-Langage ! soupira l'autre garçon.

-Pour répondre à ta question, tu peux m'appeler Jonas. C'est mon deuxième prénom et tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. Gudmund c'est officiel, pour les grandes occasions.

-Moi vous pouvez m'appeler Jonatan.

-Et moi Jenna. Je suis désolée. Mais sincèrement, heureuse de rencontrer une fille de mon âge dans cette maison avec un caractère bien trempé. Va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes entourés de mecs. Girl Power, finit elle en levant le poing.

-Excuses acceptées. Girl Power, fit elle à son tour.

-Génial ! Une autre folle dingue pour aller avec ma sœur, soupira Jonas. Comme si une ne suffisait pas.

-Folle dingue à qu'elle point ?, interrogea Alice avec un sourire intéressée.

-Du genre à toujours t'entraîner dans les ennuis. Son cerveau est branché sur la fréquence « bêtises ». Elle en invente une quinzaine par jours. D'ailleurs mieux vaut te prévenir si vous finissez complices. Elle ne se fait quasiment jamais pincer. En général, d'autres prennent pour elle.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un crime. Tu étais très content je te rappelle quand Olaf Stevenson s'est fait punir à ma place lorsque Karl Fergusson et Tomas Peters se sont fait attaqués de nuit par des « fantômes », fit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses mains.

-Dans mes bras ma sœur, lança Alice en ouvrant les bras. Je fais la même avec mes frères depuis que je suis en âge de savoir marcher. La plupart du temps, c'est ma cousine qui prenait.

Et les nouveaux élèves passèrent de longues minutes à discuter. Marcus se sentait bien parmi ses camarades. Cela lui rappelait un peu l'ambiance chaleureuse et familiale de l'orphelinat. Seule ombre au tableau, son voisin de droite qui les ignoraient. Les triplés étaient heureux eux aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien fait de quitter la Suède. Heureusement que les garçons avaient écouté leur sœur et son plan afin de se faire renvoyer de l'école. Ils seraient bien mieux ici c'était sur. Alice aussi se réjouissait d'avoir trouvé de bons amis avec qui partager sa scolarité. D'autant plus que cette maison lui offrait l'avantage d'éviter son frère et ses cousins. Machinalement elle regarda en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Elle y vit sa cousine, très à l'aise en train de rire parmi les autres premières années. Elle aperçut également son frère Malcolm. Celui-ci parut complètement détruit, comme s'il espérait vraiment qu'Alice le rejoindrait. En face de lui, James semblait tenter de le réconforter. Justement celui-ci l'avait remarqué. Il lui adressa un discret signe de la main auquel elle répondit avant de se retourner vers ses nouveaux amis qui discutaient d'une sorte de sport appelé le Quidditch.

-Mais c'est un sport formidable le Quidditch, expliquait Jonatan. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne connaissez pas ça.

-Le foot est génial aussi, répliquait Marcus. Pourtant vous ne le connaissez pas non plus.

-T'en penses quoi Alice ?, lui demanda Jenna.

-J'en pense que je ne connais pas le Quidditch mais que j'aime bien le foot puisque mon grand frère en fait. Donc si qui que ce soit dit du mal de ce sport il me le paiera.

-Tu as des frères ? Ils sont comment ?

S'en suivit alors une discussion sur les familles de chacun. Alice présentant son père et ses deux frères, Marcus leur décrivant sa vie à l'orphelinat et les triplés expliquant aux nés-moldus la hiérarchie des familles sang-purs chez les sorciers et la place de la famille Jumala.

-En fait, essayait de leur expliquer Jonatan, la famille Jumala pour les sorciers de chez nous est un peu comme la famille Windsor pour les moldus d'Angleterre.

-Sauf qu'elle a beaucoup plus de pouvoir, intervint Jonas. Les Windsor sont juste là pour décorer. Les Jumala eux servent à quelques chose. Ils sont à la tête du conseil des 12 qui permet de proposer des lois et de les faire appliquer. Le parlement lui fait les lois et les votes mais à moins de pouvoir.

-Le conseil des 12 ?, demanda Alice.

-Le Parlement ?, répéta Marcus.

-Ouais, interrompit Jenna. Mais on vous expliquera un autre jour. Là il est dix heures le jour de la rentrée, on a mieux à faire que de discuter politique. Retenez juste que les Jumala ont beaucoup de poids ça suffira.

-Ah oui ?, se moqua Alice. Du coup on doit vous appeler prince et princesse et vous baiser les pieds ?

-Par Merlin non, répondit Jonas. On a dut subir ça pendant dix ans. DIX ANS, insista-t-il. Dix interminables années de notre enfance. Epargnez nous mademoiselle la née-moldue.

-Bien noble seigneur, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Non mais sérieux. A qui ça plairait ce genre de truc. Faut être complètement mégalo.

Marcus et Alice se regardèrent un instant et pouffèrent de rire.

-Sa cousine.

-Vraiment ?, s'interrogea Jonatan. Je te plains franchement. Nous avons des petits frères, sœurs et cousins. Ils sont pareils. C'est très énervants ce genre de personnages.

-C'est pas de nous que tu parle j'espère Jonatan ?, interrogea l'un des garçons de deuxième année située à gauche du voisin d'Alice.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hildur. Quoi qu'il arrive toi et ton frère resterez mes cousins préférés en tant que seuls individus normal de cette famille de dingue.

-Hé ! Les petits !, appela Morgane. Félicitations ! Vous avez réussi finalement.

-Oui, renchérit Mélodie, bienvenue dans l'histoire des premiers nés-moldus connus à Serpentard depuis la création de l'école.

 _ **(A suivre...)**_

* * *

 **Voici donc la répartition. Alice est à Serpentard tout comme Marcus. Félicitations à DragonWind et a Admirateur69 qui l'avait deviné ainsi qu'à Maxine pour Marcus (même si Alice n'est pas à Serdaigle). J'ai franchement hésité entre Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle mais j'ai finalement opté pour les serpents. A vous de voir si c'est une bonne idée.**

 **Page suivante je vous laisse une liste des élèves de première année pour vous faciliter la vie. En espérant que ça vous aidera.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus (si c'est le cas vous pouvez laisser une review et je vous attends pour le prochain chapitre.**


	6. BONUS: Liste 1ère années

**Comme promis je vous joint la liste des première années. Ils sont 43 (donc 8 nés-moldus).**

 **(Désolée pour la mise en page toute pourri mais ici ce n'est pas le meilleur site pour mettre des tableaux.)**

* * *

 **1ère année**

* * *

 ** **. . . . .** Nom . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Prénom ******. . . . . . . . . .** Maison ******. . . . .** Genre  
**

* * *

 ** **. . . . .**** Abraham ****. . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .**** . . .** **Dragomir ****. . . . . . . . . . .**** Griffondor ****. . . . .** **Garçon

 ** **. . . . .** **Beaulitron ****.**** ** ** ** **. . . . .****. . . .** **Daphnée ****. . . . .** . . . . .** ** **.**** Griffondor ****. . . . .** **Fille

 ** **. . . . .** **Bondupois ****.**** ** ** ** **. . . . .****. . . .** **Billius ****. . .**** ** ** ** **. .** **. . ************. .****** . . ******. .**** Pouffsouffle ****. . . . .** **Garçon

 **. . . . . Bouton . . . . . . . . . . . . Arnold . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle . . . . . Garçon . . . . . _NM_**

 ** **. . . . .** **Clagg ****. . . . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .****. . .** **Marlène ****. . . . .** ******. .**** ** **. . .**** ** **. .**** Pouffsouffle ****. . . . .** **Fille

 ** **. . . . .** **Corneblache ****. .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .****. . ****Gaspard ****. . . . .** ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Griffondor ****. . . . .** **Garçon

 ** **. . . . .** **Corner ****. . . . .** . ********. . . . .****. . **Cornélius ****. . . . .** ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Serdaigle ****. . . . .** **Garçon

 ** **. . . . .** **Duke ****. .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .****. . .** ******. .** ******. .** **Myriam ****. . . . . .** ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Pouffsouffle ****. . . . .** **Fille

 ** _. . . . . Dursley . . . . . . . . . . . . Alice . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serpentard . . . . . Fille . . . . . NM_**

 ** _. . . . . Grunnion . . . . . . . . . . . . Lisa . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle . . . . . Fille . . . . . NM_**

 ** **. . . . .** **Gunnarsen ****. .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .****. . .** **Emma ****. .**** ** ** ** **.** ** . . .** ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **.**** Serdaigle ****. . . . .** **Fille

 ** **. . . . .** **Hooper ****. . .**** ** ** ** **.******** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . . .****.** **.**** ** ** ** **.** ** .** **Vicky ****. .**** ** ** ** **. .** **. . .** ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Serdaigle ****. . . . .** **Fille

 ** **. . . . .** **Johnson ****. . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .****. . . . ****Rowena ****. . . . .** ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **.**** Serdaigle ****. . . . .** **Fille

 ** **. . . . .** **Jumala-Grindelwald ****. . . .**** Gudmund (Jonas) ****. . . . .** **Serpentard ****. . . . .** **Garçon

 ** **. . . . .** **Jumala-Grindelwald ** **. . . .**** Ingeborge (Jenna) ** **. . . . .** **Serpentard ** **. . . . .** **Fille

 ** **. . . . .** **Jumala-Grindelwald ** **. . . .**** Ingemund (Jonatan) ** **. . . .**** Serpentard ** **. . . . .** **Garçon

 ** **. . . . .** **Krum ** **. . . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . . .********.** **Circé ** **. . . . .** ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Griffondor ** **. . . . .** **Fille

 ** **. . . . .** **Latrouille ** **. . . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **. . .************ Brice ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Griffondor ** **. . . . .**** Garçon

 ** **. . . . .**** Lovegood ** **. . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .************ Lorcan ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Griffondor ** **. . . . .**** Garçon

 ** **. . . . .**** Lovegood ** **. . . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **. . .************ Lysander ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Serdaigle ** **. . . . .**** Garçon

 ** **. . . . .** **Malefoy-Giovanni ** **. .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .**** ****Leopold ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Serpentard ** **. . . . .**** Garçon

 ** _. . . . .Martin. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lucas. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Pouffsouffle. . . . . Garçon. . . . . NM_**

 ** **. . . . .**** Mortlake ** **. . .**** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **.************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.************ ************************Evan ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Griffondor ** **. . . . .**** Garçon

 ** **. . . . .**** Oblansk ** **. . .**** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **. .************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******************************** Laura ** **. . . . .**** ** **.**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **.**** Serdaigle ** **. . . . .**** Fille

 ** **. . . . .**** Ogden ** **. . . .**** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **.************************************ Vincent ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **.**** Griffondor ** **. . . . .**** Garçon

 ** **. . . . .**** Opliphant ** **. . . .**** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .************************ Agnes ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Pouffsouffle ** **. . . . .**** Fille

 ** **. . . . .**** Pilliwickle ** **. . . .**** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .************************ Gunhilda ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Pouffsouffle ** **. . . . .**** Fille

 ** **. . . . .**** Plumpton ** **. . . .**** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .************************ Mafalda ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Pouffsouffle ** **. . . . .**** Fille

 ** **. . . . .**** Podmore ** **. . . .**** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.**************************** Hannah ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Serdaigle ** **. . . . .**** ** ** ** **. . . .**** ****Fille

 ** **. . . . .**** Potter ** **. . . .**** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.************************ . . ****Lily ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Griffondor ** **. . . . .**** ** **. . . .**** Fille

 ** **. . . . .** P**retchward ** **. .**** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **. . . .******** ** ** ** ** ** **.************************ ****Cassandre ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **.**** Serdaigle ** **. . . . .**** ** **. . . .**** Fille

 ** **. . . . .**** Prewett ** **. . . .**** ** ******. . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .**** . . .********Graham ** **. . . . .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **.**** Pouffsouffle ** **. . . . .**** ** **. . . .**** Garçon

 ** **. . . . .**** Purkiss ****. . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .**** . . .** . . . . **Enid ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Griffondor ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . **Fille

 ** **. . . . .**** Purkiss ****. . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .**** . . .** . . . . **Justine ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Griffondor ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . **Fille

 ** _. . . . .Renault . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jules . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Pouffsouffle . . . . . . . . Garçon . . . . . . . . NM_**

 ** **. . . . .**** Rocade ****. . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .**** . . .** . . . . **Araminta ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . ******. .**** ** **. .**** Pouffsouffle ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . **Fille

 ** _. . . . .Salazar . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Marcus . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serpentard . . . . . . . . Garçon . . . . . . . . NM_**

 ** _. . . . .Summers . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Katie . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Griffondor . . . . . . . . Fille . . . . . . . . NM_**

 ** **. . . . .**** Travers ****. . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .**** . . .** . . . . **Elfric ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Pouffsouffle ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . **Garçon

 ** **. . . . .**** Vancouver ****. . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .**** . . .** . . **Tom ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Serdaigle ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . **Garçon

 **. . . . .Verne . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Paul . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle . . . . . . . . Garçon . . . . . . . . _NM_**

 ** **. . . . .**** Weasley ****. . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .**** . . .** . . . **Hugo ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Serdaigle ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . **Garçon

 ** **. . . . .**** Wright ****. . .**** ** ** ** **. . . . .**** . . .** . . . . **Burdock ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . ******. .**** ** **. .**** ** **. .**** Pouffsouffle ****. . . .**** ** ** ** **. .** ** .** . **Garçon


	7. 5: Bienvenue à Serpentard

**Salut à tous. Voici aujourd'hui le chapitre 5 de BAP. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Nous y voyons l'arrivée des première-année à Serpentard.**

 **Merci à Alexandre(point)phenix pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et Vive La France !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue à Serpentard**

* * *

Les Serpentards auraient bien aimé venir saluer leurs nouveaux camarades mais s'en abstinrent, après tout, ils étaient dans la maison la plus secrète de Poudlard. Ils se présenteraient correctement une fois à l'abri de leur salle commune. D'ailleurs, il était temps d'y aller. Flavius Carmichael et Maya Maurane firent signe aux préfets de sixième année de ramener les différentes années dans la salle commune pendant que les préfets de cinquième année étaient chargés de se rapprocher des premières années en attendant de les escorter à leur tour dans la salle commune.

Flavius ne doutait toutefois pas que certains élèves allaient se faire un plaisir de désobéir et d'attendre les petits nouveaux à la sortie de la grande salle. Sa petite sœur Myriam par exemple allait il en était sûr céder à sa curiosité. Elle avait en effet été tellement surprise quand ses deux meilleures amies Mélodie et Morgane lui avaient conté leur rencontre avec deux moldus attirés par leur Maison. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Flavius soupçonnait Hildur Adel de vouloir observer ses cousins ainsi que les déboires de son ainé Ingvar en tant que préfet.

-Bonjour les petits, je m'appelle Eléonore Corner et je suis préfète en cinquième année à Serpentard.

Maya et Flavius eurent l'amusement de constater l'agacement des « petits » à ce qualificatif, les triplés et Malefoy en particulier semblaient à deux doigts de lâcher une remarque acerbe à la nouvelle venue.

-Quant à moi je suis Ingvar Jumala-Adel, plus connu sous le nom d'Ingvar Adel. Je suis le second préfet de cinquième année.

Il fut coupé par les rires de deux des triplées.

-Jenna, Jonas, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amuse ?

-Toi ! répondit Jenna hilare.

-Préfet ! renchérit son frère.

-Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, approuva Jonatan. Tu es à l'opposé de ce qui pourrait être considérer comme un modèle.

Ingvar décida finalement d'ignorer ses cousins et reprit à l'intention des autres premières années.

-D'ici quelques instants nous allons vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune. Mais avant cela je vous propose de vous expliquer brièvement quel sera le déroulement des prochains jours.

-Demain et mardi vous allez passer des examens afin d'évaluer votre niveau et de vous répartir pour certains cours. Ceux-ci démarreront mercredi matin. En le même temps, vous allez faire connaissance avec la maison Serpentard, vous familiarisez avec notre organisation, nos caractères et nos règles. Tout cela vous sera expliqué dès ce soir dans la salle commune et continuera au cours des prochains jours.

Il fit une pause, le temps d'observer ses nouveaux petits camarades.

-Avez-vous des questions ?

-Moi, annonça Marcus en levant la main faisant rire ses camarades. Le professeur Londubat a dit qu'Alice et moi nous aurions des aînés qui nous expliqueraient plus spécifiquement ce que nous devons faire comme on est des nés-moldus.

En voyant Eléonore et Ingvar se regarder attentivement cherchant la réponse dans les yeux de l'autre, Marcus et Alice comprirent que personne n'avait prévu la venue de nés-moldus à Serpentard.

-Nous n'avons pas été prévenue mais sois en sûr, nous ferons le nécessaire auprès de notre directeur de maison pour obtenir les informations vous concernant.

Marcus voulut ajouter quelque chose mais un regard de sa voisine le fit taire. Quoi que ce fût, elle lui conseillait d'attendre.

Finalement, le groupe de premières années précédé par leur préfet se leva et sortit de la grande salle. En jetant un coup œil autour d'elle, Alice remarqua que si la plupart des Poufsouffles avaient déjà quitté la pièce, il n'en était pas de même pour les autres maisons. Des Gryffondors de tous âges se trouvaient encore à table à discuter même si une grande partie des premières années semblaient s'ennuyer prodigieusement, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir quitter la pièce. Quant aux Serdaigles, les premières années et certains préfets avaient quitté la pièce mais les aînés allaient et venaient autour des tables, profitant de leur retour de vacances. Seuls les Serpentards détonnaient, leur table déjà vide à l'exception des premières années, de leurs préfets et des deux septièmes années qui les observaient sans bouger.

-C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles notre maison a mauvaise réputation, lui expliqua Eléonore qui avait suivi son regard. Les autres élèves nous trouvent froid et inattentifs envers nos cadets. Cependant, lorsque je vois comment se comporte les autres avec leurs petits nouveaux, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous sommes par bien des aspects la maison la plus conviviale.

-Je n'ai pas encore assez d'éléments pour juger, répondit doucement Alice.

-Une réponse bien sage qui confirme sans peine ta place à Serpentard. Je n'ai pas menti tout à l'heure, Flavius et Maya nous ont prévenue qu'ils allaient se renseigner des conséquences que votre présence va occasionner.

Alice hocha la tête satisfaite. Au moins, la cinquième année avait le mérite d'être franche. Elle ne niait pas que leur présence risquait de causer quelques désagréments pour la rassurer mais lui assurait de ce qu'Alice considérait comme son soutien. La fillette continua d'avancer et sortit enfin de la grande salle. Les premières années eurent alors l'impression d'être des bêtes de foires. Ils comprenaient enfin où étaient passées les élèves manquant des autres maisons. Des Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et même quelques Serdaigles étaient présents et observaient avec une curiosité malsaine le petit groupe qui passait.

-Circulez ! Y'a rien à voir.

La personne qui venait de parler s'était interposés devant le chemin des premières années afin de leur frayer un passage.

-Merci Morgane, lui dit Ingvar soulagé.

-T'inquiète grand frère on gère, annonça un blond au sourire mutin.

En tout c'était une demi-douzaine de Serpentards qui étaient présents pour surveiller leurs nouvelles recrues. Morgane recommença ses mises en garde, vite reprises par Mélodie et Myriam ses deux amies ainsi que des deuxièmes années parmi lesquels Hildur Adel, Mandy Furmage ou bien Septimus Heap.

Tant bien que mal, le groupe atteignit finalement le sous-sol et les cachots parmi lesquels ils déambulèrent pour atteindre leur salle commune.

-C'est encore loin ? demanda Marcus constatant que ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils marchaient.

-Nous sommes suivis, répondit Ingvar. Nous ne trouverons pas la Salle tant que les gêneurs n'auront pas cessés de nous suivre. Arrêtons-nous.

Quelques instants plus tard, un garçon brun apparut, vêtu d'un uniforme aux couleurs rouge de la maison honnie.

\- Potter ! réagit immédiatement Ingvar alors que les autres Serpentards devenaient méfiant. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Mais le garçon ne manifesta aucune crainte. Au contraire son sourire demeura sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il montrait un insigne sur sa poitrine.

-Je suis préfet moi aussi Adel, annonça-t-il justement. Je venais simplement vérifier comment vous vous comporter avec les nés-moldus qui composent votre maison. Après tout, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes vous êtes des mages noirs en puissance.

Il fut coupé par un coup qui lui fut porté au visage et le fit reculer de quelques pas. Les deuxièmes et troisièmes années se réjouirent bruyamment et eurent la surprise de voir réavancer leur ennemi son sourire encore plus grand.

-Adel Hildur, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu viens de faire perdre cinq points à ta maison. Dommage que ton frère n'ait pas plus d'influence sur toi que cela.

Les réjouissances des Serpentards avaient laissé place à de la haine sur les visages. Inconscient du danger, le lion ajouta.

-Tu n'oublieras pas de venir le professeur Londubat pour connaître l'heure de ta retenue de la semaine prochaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? répéta Ingvar en tentant de se maîtriser. Tu n'es pas venu juste pour nous embêter ou surveiller nos premières années nés-moldus j'espère. Tu dois également t'occuper des tiens.

James se reprit et son sourire narquois laissa place à une expression bien plus sérieuse même si une lueur malicieuse apparaissait dans son regard. Il regardait fixement derrière son homologue de Serpentard, là où les deux nés-moldus s'étaient réfugiés, protégés par leurs ainés.

-Alice ma chérie, pourquoi te caches-tu ? Viens voir ton cousin adoré.

Les Serpentards - à l'exception des trois filles de troisième années - furent extrêmement surpris d'entendre ces mots. Ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers leur cadette. Celle-ci avaient les yeux étincelant de colère mais ce fut la seule preuve de sa réaction puisque son visage resta impassible. Finalement, un sourire innocent prit place sur ses lèvres et elle s'exclama d'un ton enjoué qui ne trompa pas les Serpentards habitués aux manipulations :

-Jamie ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es venue voir comment j'allais ? C'est très gentil à toi mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Son cousin eut une expression figée quelques instants puis un nouveau sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres : sa cousine allait bien.

-Je me doute bien de tes capacités et de ce que tu es capable de faire si tu te sens en danger. Mais tu restes une petite fille de onze ans et il est de mon devoir de cousin de ne pas te laisser seule en compagnie des Serpents.

-Ton devoir ? répéta-t-elle amusée. Ou bien mon frère aîné ?

Elle eut le privilège tout comme les spectateurs présents d'admirer la petite moue qui pris place sur le visage du Gryffondor, rapidement disparue.

-Les deux très chère. Ton frère m'a fait comprendre qu'il te voulait saine et sauve il est vrai, mais je m'inquiète également sincèrement pour toi.

-Dans ce cas, surveille plutôt ta sœur, répliqua sa cousine bien que touchée par les mots. Elle serait plus un danger pour moi que mes nouveaux camarades de maison.

La conversation semblant finie, Ingvar attrapa l'épaule de la fillette et la mena vers les cachots tandis qu'elle salua son cousin une dernière fois.

-Eh Alice, la retint-il toutefois, alors qu'elle suivait ses aînés vers la salle commune.

La fillette se retourna vers l'exclamation et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son cousin lui lancer quelque chose qu'une bourse volait vers elle.

-A toi de voir s'il y a tout, ça te fera travailler la conversion avec notre argent.

-Dois-je en déduire que tu ne m'as pas donné tout ce que tu me dois ?

-Comprend ce que tu veux, je sais exactement combien j'ai mis dans cette bourse. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, laisse couler une goutte de ton sang pour terminer l'enchantement et personne ne pourra te voler ce que tu mettras à l'intérieur.

-Lily va être jalouse, répondit Alice avant d'ajouter merci beaucoup Jamie.

-Tu m'explique ? demanda Ingvar à la petite nouvelle une fois hors de vue. Potter est un égoïste qui refuse même d'avancer de l'argent à son frère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait une exception pour toi.

-C'est bien simple, répondit-elle avec le sourire, il me doit de l'argent. Il a parié avec ses frères et sœurs sur la maison dans laquelle je me retrouverais. Je l'ai découvert et j'ai menacé Al et lui de cafter à leur père s'ils ne me donnaient pas une partie du gain. Jamie avait parié sur Serpentard, il me doit donc deux gallions.

-James Potter avait parié sur ta venue à Serpentard ?

-Mon grand frère aussi pensait que j'allais arriver ici. Tous les deux savent de quoi je suis capable.

-Tu es décidément pleine de surprise Alice Dursley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les nouvelles premières années arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle était gardée par un tableau représentant un serpent qui siffla lorsqu'il les vit.

- _Magia_ , énonça-t-elle au portrait.

-Ceci, reprit Ingvar tandis que le passage s'ouvrait, est le mot de passe qui permet d'accéder à la salle commune. Il changera toutes les semaines. Cependant, ce n'est pas la seule protection de la salle commune. En effet, c'est un vrai labyrinthe et il est impossible d'en venir à bout seul. Aucun étranger n'y est jamais entré sans y être autorisé, qu'importe ce qu'on vous dira.

Ils pénétrèrent alors la première défense de la salle commune et y entrèrent. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'ils attendaient. Devant eux se trouvaient un gigantesque couloir encadré par des murs sur lesquels se trouvaient des torches ainsi qu'une fresque de couleurs vertes et argent en hauteur. Les nouveaux élèves pouvaient également apercevoir deux serpents de pierre situés au milieu du couloir. A mesure qu'ils avançaient et passaient devant eux, une lueur verte s'échappait des yeux des créatures et scannaient les nouveaux arrivants. Lorsque le tour de Marcus arriva, Alice situé juste derrière lui le vit tressaillir sous l'intrusion des animaux. Cependant, les bêtes n'attaquaient pas, se contentant d'émettre des sifflements. Marcus finit par avancer et Alice, se présenta à son tour bien droite. Elle passa et rejoignit le groupe plus loin dans le couloir.

-Vous venez de traverser le couloir des traîtres. Les ennemis de la maison ne peuvent le traverser en entier. Si les Serpents ne les jugent pas dignes, ils les mordront. La morsure ne sera pas mortelle mais elle sera très douloureuse et rendra les intrus inconscients avant de les faire tomber dans les oubliettes juste en dessous. Peut-être avez-vous remarqué la trappe située en dessous des serpents.

En réalité aucun ne l'avait aperçu, trop obnubilé par les créatures de pierre.

-Mais, vous n'êtes pas encore entré. Ils restent encore une défense et non des moindres qui protège la pièce principale et les appartements.

Ils avaient ensuite tourné à un couloir, toujours dans les cachots et étaient tombé nez à nez avec un portrait du fondateur. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir et portait une robe sombre d'intérieur vert. Il se tenait bien droit et avait la stature noble. Son visage était fin et bien dessiné. Ses yeux verts étaient perçants et fixaient chacun des nouveaux venus comme s'il pouvait les sonder. Il s'arrêta un instant sur Alice puis Marcus.

Les deux enfants se demandaient s'il pouvait deviner leur ascendance et eurent deux attitudes très différentes. Alice releva le menton, se mit à son tour bien droite et prit un air impassible. La fillette reprit l'attitude qu'elle avait adopté avec son meilleur ami. Montrer qu'on n'a pas peur, qu'on a parfaitement notre place, et surtout montrer notre supériorité jusqu'à ce que l'autre détourne le regard. Cela sembla marcher puisque le fondateur la lâcha des yeux pour examiner Marcus. Cependant, la née moldue n'avait pas manquée le regard amusé de son aîné et bien qu'elle n'en laissât rien paraître, elle en fut vexée. Contrairement à son amie qui avait subie dignement l'examen de leur chef de maison, Marcus détourna le regard le premier. Il fit même plus, il baissa la tête en rougissant. Cela fit tiquer le fondateur qui pinça les lèvres en signe de désapprobation.

-Ton nom ? exigea-t-il.

Le fondateur avait une voix douce avec une intonation sifflante. Le calme avec lequel il avait parlé ne faisait qu'ajouter au malaise que ressentait le jeune né-moldu.

-Ma-Marcus monsieur, répondit-il en bégayant d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

-Je n'ai rien entendu.

-Je m'appelle Marcus monsieur, répéta-t-il à peine plus fort.

-Lorsqu'on se présente on donne son prénom et son nom, répondit-il d'une voix claquante. De plus je ne suis pas un monsieur mais un seigneur. Et bien jeune Marcus, tes parents ne t'ont pas enseigné l'étiquette sorcière ?

-Je suis orphelin seigneur, (il fit une petite pause, semblant hésiter quelques instants puis il ajouta:) et né-moldu.

Cela eut le mérite de désarçonner le fondateur qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse. Très vite, il reprit contenance et attaqua :

-Que viens-tu donc faire ici dans ma maison jeune né-moldu ?

Marcus attendit quelques instants avant de répondre. Ses joues ne semblaient pas vouloir reprendre leur couleur normale. Il semblait attendre que quelqu'un vienne à son secours mais personne ne semblait vouloir se dévouer. De son côté, Alice ruminait, fondateur ou pas, elle n'approuvait pas le comportement de l'homme devant elle. Humilier un enfant juste à cause de sa timidité ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'elle se faisait du fondateur de Serpentard.

-Le choix-choixpeau, s'était finalement décidé Marcus de répondre, m'y a envoyé.

-Il a dû se tromper. Tu ne corresponds pas vraiment aux élèves que je souhaite voir dans ma maison.

-Et si je puis me permettre seigneur Serpentard, intervint Alice qui n'en pouvait plus, quel est votre type d'élèves ?

Autour d'elle, le silence s'était fait. Qu'un élève - et surtout la petite née-moldue - ose interrompre une conversation entre Salazar et l'une de ses victimes ne s'était jamais vu et était inconcevable. Cependant, le fondateur ne semblait pas en prendre outrage, au contraire il semblait surtout amusé pas la situation. Myriam le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir volontairement provoqué la situation.

-Ma maison est celle de la grandeur. Je recherche des élèves de bonne familles, puissants, intelligents et ambitieux qui pourront rendre ses lettres de noblesse à la maison. Les Serpentards composent l'élite de la nation, je n'y veux pas de vermisseaux nés-moldus qui l'affaibliront.

-Je ne comprends pas bien seigneur en quoi la grandeur et le fait d'être né-moldu sont incompatibles. Vous préférez voir des enfants de famille sang-purs avec leur magie et leur esprit affaiblie par la consanguinité intégrer votre maison plutôt que de voir des nés-moldus avec un meilleur potentiel magique ?

Les jeunes Serpentards retinrent leur souffle. La fillette jouait avec le feu. N'avait-elle aucun instinct de survie ? Les Serpents agissaient en général dans le but de se préserver non de préserver les autres. Mais là encore, la réponse de leur fondateur les surprit.

-Ton avis est intéressant, admit-il, et pousse à la réflexion. Comment t'appelles-tu jeune révolutionnaire ?

-Alice Dursley seigneur. Je suis moi aussi née-moldue et bien que j'ignore si ma magie sera forte ou non, je ne m'estime pas plus bête qu'un autre. Je trouve stupide de juger quelqu'un simplement à cause de son ascendance ou d'une première impression. Ceci devrait être encore plus vrai ici puisque nous sommes si j'ai bien compris dans la maison des masques et de la manipulation. Dans ce cas comment pouvons-nous nous fier aux impressions ?

-Bonne réponse, répondit-il d'un ton narquois. Cependant, jeune insolente, tu ne dois pas oublier à qui tu as affaire. Je suis Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de la maison éponyme, héritier des Alchimistes, pas l'un de tes vulgaires camarades de classe. Pour cela, je te demanderai de venir t'expliquer dans mon bureau au cours des semaines à venir.

Alice acquiesça, acceptant la sentence. Les autres élèves reprirent leur souffle. Ils n'avaient pas tout saisi, mais ils en avaient retenu l'essentiel : le fondateur n'en voulait pas aux petits nouveaux. Au contraire. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il convoquait un élève dans son bureau, cette petite pièce où se trouvait une copie de son tableau, mais à chaque fois qu'il prenait la peine d'en rencontrer un, c'est qu'il y voyait un intérêt.

-Quant à toi jeune Marcus, est-tu désormais décidé à te présenter correctement ?

Le garçon qui était si gêné au début avait eu le temps de se ressaisir pendant l'entrevue entre le fondateur et sa nouvelle amie. Il était reconnaissant à Alice d'avoir détourné le regard du fondateur mais en même temps, il avait craint pour elle que ça lui retombe dessus. Il était désormais prêt à faire face.

-Oui seigneur Serpentard. Je vous présente mes excuses pour mes paroles passées. Je me nomme Marcus Salazar et je vous jure de faire mon possible pour représenter dignement la maison dans laquelle j'ai été réparti.

Le contraste entre le gamin bégayant qui s'exprimait avec peine et cet enfant assuré qui parlait d'une voix calme était saisissant et surpris tous les spectateurs. Le fondateur en revanche ne parut pas étonné par le changement, comme s'il l'avait cherché.

-Bienvenue à tous ! annonça-t-il finalement. Je suis le fondateur de cette maison et j'attends de vous que vous la représentez dignement.

Le tableau ne finit alors pas s'ouvrir, le fondateur ayant finalement laissé l'ouverture à ses jeunes disciples. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans un petit hall qui marquait le début de la véritable salle commune des Serpentards. L'attention des premières années se concentra alors sur la grande porte qui se trouvait en face d'eux au fond du couloir. Imposante, l'ouverture était richement décorée. Un heurtoir en argent se trouvait au niveau des épaules des enfants.

-Derrière cette porte se trouve la pièce principale, expliqua Eléonore qui faisait la visite. Il y a une cheminée, des fauteuils et canapés. Cependant, vous ne pourrez la découvrir pour l'instant. Je vous invite donc à me suivre dans cette autre pièce où nous allons vous expliquer le déroulement de la semaine.

Ils suivirent alors les deux préfets à travers un nouveau couloir jusqu'à une autre salle située un peu à l'écart. À l'intérieur se trouvait de nombreuses tables et chaises. Les premières années furent invitées à s'asseoir sur les chaises. Une dizaine d'élèves était déjà installés parmi lesquels Septimus et Hildur qu'Alice avait déjà remarqué.

-Ceci, présenta Ingvar aux nouveaux, est notre salle de travail. Les élèves s'y retrouvent au calme pour pouvoir travailler. Vous pouvez apercevoir parmi vous les élèves de deuxième année. Ce sont eux qui passeront le plus de temps avec vous durant ces prochains jours. En effet, vous n'êtes pas encore totalement des nôtres et vous allez devoir subir une initiation pour intégrer véritablement le groupe des Serpentards et c'est nous qui allons-nous en charger.

-Dès demain, ajouta Eléonore, vous allez démarrer l'initiation. Tout d'abord, vous aurez droit à une présentation de la maison, de ses valeurs, de ses attentes. Puis vous allez passer différents tests. Si tout se passe bien, dès mardi soir vous pourrez être présenter à la maison. Vous découvrirez alors notre pièce principale et les autres élèves.

Puis, les élèves de deuxièmes années se présentèrent. Les deuxièmes années étaient au nombre de huit. Mandy Furmage et Katie Kirke, deux amies très proches les regardèrent méfiantes. Hildur Jumala-Adel et Septimus Heap les deux meneurs de leur année leur adressèrent quant à eux un signe encourageant, tout comme les jumeaux Higgs : Miles et Mogan, les deux frères de Mélodie. Les deux derniers membres de deuxième année, Aurore et Jour Rosépine avaient quant à eux été retenus chez eux par des problèmes familiaux.

-Dès mardi, vous seront assignés deux parrains. L'un en deuxième année et l'autre en cinquième année. Ils seront vos référents tout au long de l'année.

Ils avaient ensuite pu discuter un peu avec leurs ainés. Enfin, plus précisément leurs ainés avaient discuté ensemble après leur avoir donné une boisson chacun et avoir fait apparaître des friandises. Les gamins s'étaient timidement servis, puis, voyant qu'on ne s'intéressait pas à eux avaient continué leur discussion sous la surveillance discrète des plus âgés. Seul Léopold restait muet, continuant à ignorer ses camarades.

-Il est tard. Il est maintenant temps que vous alliez vous coucher.

Eléonore fit alors face à six regards sombres qui ne semblaient vraiment pas apprécier d'être pris pour des enfants.

-Vous aurez une journée chargée demain.

-Je croyais que les examens débutaient durant l'après-midi, objecta Jonatan.

-Certes mais demain matin nous commencerons l'initiation.

Les enfants finirent par obtempérèrent et suivirent leur préfère jusqu'aux derniers cachots. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte des cachots et s'adressa à eux.

-Les filles dormiront à gauche, les garçons à droite. Au centre vous verrez une petite pièce commune. Vous pourrez y faire vos devoirs ou jouer à des jeux de société s'il vous prend l'envie. Cependant, vous pourrez également venir dans la pièce principale. Il y a deux salles de bain, dont vous pourrez accéder à partir des chambres. Vos valises ont été déposées à côté des lits. Au cours des premières années vous partagez le même dortoir avec deux chambres mais à partir de la cinquième année, le dortoir sera composé de plus de chambres.

-Avez-vous des questions ?

-A quelle heure sommes-nous attendues demain matin ? demanda Marcus qui ne voulait pas louper l'heure.

-Nous viendrons vous réveiller. Cependant, ne profitez pas de votre "solitude" pour faire le bazar. Arthur et moi viendrons vérifier si vous êtes bien au lit. Les règles de la maison, vous seront expliquées demain. Considérez toutefois que vous avez atteints le couvre-feu. Maintenant, chacun dans vos chambres. Exécution !

Les nouveaux Serpentards, suffisamment sage pour ne pas braver la préfète s'exécutèrent et entrèrent dans leur suite. Ils y trouvèrent une pièce assez dépouillée simplement composée d'une table et d'une demi-douzaine de chaises. Les enfants furent un peu déçues de l'aspect de leur pièce surtout en comparaison du reste de la salle commune qu'on leur avait vanté. Leur déception fut assez visible et ils furent surpris par le rire de la préfète qui se moqua d'eux.

-Déçus ? Vous n'êtes encore que des novices. Votre salle se remplira à mesure de votre initiation mais on vous en reparlera. Allez-vous coucher maintenant !

Alice et Jenna se dirigèrent alors vers la porte de gauche tandis que les garçons rejoignirent la pièce de droite.

La chambre des filles était grande, comme prévue pour plus que deux personnes. Elle était là aussi épurée bien que déjà plus chaleureuse. Une cheminée était présente à droite, surplombée par une tapisserie représentant les écussons de Serpentards. Les murs, en pierre supportaient une fresque gravée à hauteur d'enfants. On pouvait y apercevoir des serpents qui pouvaient se déplacer. Les deux lits étaient disposés à gauche, de part et d'autre de la salle, deux malles reposant à leur pied. Une porte située directement sur la droite menait à la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda la nordique en commençant à vider sa valise.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore des leurs, répondit la plus petite un goût amer dans la bouche.

Alice ne souhaitait pas déballer ses affaires, cela ne lui paraissait pas très prudent dans cette maison de manipulation. Elle en avait fait part à sa camarade qui n'y avait pas prêté attention. Alice se contenta alors de sortir ses affaires de toilettes ainsi que ses affaires de nuit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça, la reprit l'autre fille en lui emboîtant le pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es née-moldue. Tu as autant ta place ici que moi, Marcus, Grincheux et mes frères. C'est juste que nous n'avons pas encore notre place tout courte. Nous ne sommes pas dans n'importe quelle maison. Nous allons devoir mériter notre place, ça c'est sûr, mais si le chapeau nous a répartis ici, c'est qu'il nous en pense capable.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les fillettes se retrouvèrent dans leurs lits respectifs, en pyjama et les cheveux mouillés. Jenna, armée de sa baguette magique fit sécher les siens avant de proposer de faire de même à Alice.

-Oui je veux bien. Tu l'as depuis quand ta baguette magique ?

-En Scandinavie, nous passons l'examen des baguettes pour notre septième anniversaire puis nous commençons à l'utiliser deux ans plus tard. Enfin, nous pouvons la garder avec nous seulement à partir de l'âge de dix ans. Avant cela, ce sont les parents ou les professeurs qui les conservent pour les exercices.

Le professeur Londubat n'avait pas menti. Certains élèves possédaient effectivement une baguette magique avant leur entrée à l'école.

-Je sais qu'en Angleterre, la plupart des enfants reçoivent leur baguette ici mais notre grand-mère nous a prévenu que nous risquions d'avoir de l'avance. L'école va devoir faire avec.

Alice acquiesça devant les nouvelles informations. Finalement, la conversation se termina et les deux fillettes éteignirent la lumière pour aller se coucher.

.

Une heure plus tard, l'anglaise ne dormait toujours pas, tournant et retournant dans son lit. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. La peur, l'excitation, l'appréhension, le manque de sa famille, toutes ces émotions tournait et retournait dans sa tête la privant d'un sommeil bien mérité.

-Alice, chuchota une voix dans la nuit. Alice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit-elle.

-Je voulais savoir si tu dormais.

-Je n'y arrives pas.

-Moi non plus. On déménage ?

-Où ça ?

-Suis-moi !

Les deux fillettes se retrouvèrent alors en pyjama à traverser leur salle pour rejoindre la chambre des garçons. Ceux-ci encore éveillés adressèrent un sourire chaleureux aux nouveaux venus. Éclairés par leur baguette magique, ils attendaient sur un gigantesque lit - surement le produit de la fusion des deux leurs - la venue de leur sœur. Celle-ci habituée se jeta sur le lit de ses frères et invita sa nouvelle amie à faire de même.

-Tu en a mis du temps, reprocha l'aîné.

-Je ne savais pas si Alice me suivrait, répliqua Jenna.

-Vos gueules je suis crevé, se plaignit le plus jeune.

-Langage, répondit Jonatan avant de s'adresser à Alice. Bon alors tu viens ?

-Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non je ne t'aurais pas proposé sinon, fit remarquer Jenna installée entre ses frères.

-Et moi je peux venir ?

Marcus s'était approché silencieusement de ses nouveaux amis et faisait timidement la requête.

-Si tu veux.

Et c'est ainsi que les nouveaux serpents s'endormirent. Marcus collé à Alice, elle-même endormie contre Jonatan qui tenait sa sœur contre lui, imitant son frère de l'autre côté.

Une chose était sûre. La sauce semblait bien prendre entre ces cinq là et leur amitié qui venait de voir le jour ce soir-là risquait de faire couler beaucoup d'encre.

 **(à suivre...)**

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Quant à moi, je vous abandonne pour aller voir le match. A la prochaine fois et Vive la France !**


	8. 6: Initiation partie 1, Leçon d'histoire

**Salut à tous. Me voici de retour pour vous présenter mon chapitre 6.**

 **Petite Annonce : Je ne publierai pas du reste du mois d'août. Le prochain chapitre sortira probablement le dimanche 08/09/2018 (sauf imprévus)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci a Alexandre(point)phénix pour la correction. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Initiation partie 1 : Leçon d'histoire.**

* * *

Lundi 2 Septembre 2019 :

\- Serpentard, est la maison de la grandeur. Elle a été fondée jadis par Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Salazar souhaitait recruter pour sa maison des enfants ambitieux et malins, des enfants qui seraient capable en grandissant de faire de grandes choses. Des enfants qui acquerraient des savoirs et des capacités inconnues du grand public. En d'autres termes, Salazar recherchait chez ses élèves les "graines de la grandeur".

Eléonore fit une petite pause pour laisser à ses "élèves" le temps d'apprécier ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comme prévu en ce Lundi matin, les Serpentards avaient commencé l'initiation de leurs petits nouveaux. Autrement dit, les élèves de deuxième et troisième année étaient entrés en hurlant dans les dortoirs des premières années à trois heures du mat', puis les cinquièmes années avaient fait une intrusion à cinq heure et demie avant que les quatrième et sixième année ne viennent faire un petit coucou à huit heures avant de partir petit-déjeuner et d'aller en cours. Finalement, Eléonore et Ingvar étaient venu les réveiller à neuf heure et demie du matin.

Les petits nouveaux s'étaient alors réjouis de la simplicité de leur habitation puisque leur salle commune avait été complètement dévasté. De même, Alice et Marcus avaient chaleureusement remercié les triplés et même Léopold avait laissé échapper un petit merci. En effet, les scandinaves avaient déjà quelques bases en magie et avait monté une barrière runique autour des chambres pour protéger les habitants d'une intrusion. La barrière fut manifestement assez efficace puisque les six enfants avaient bien entendu les répulsions du bouclier. Ils furent également assez amusés de voir Ingvar et certains cinquième années souffrir d'une coiffure rose bonbon ou bien d'une éruption de boutons sur la peau. Si les premiers élèves commençaient les cours à huit heures et demie et ne purent obtenir le contre sort, les élèves des deuxième, troisième et cinquième année vinrent quémander l'annulation des effets par les triplés qui s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce.

En effet, s'ils avaient échappé à la rencontre nocturne avec leurs aînés, les nouveaux élèves n'avaient pourtant pas pu profiter au maximum d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ils s'étaient levés encore ensommeillé et avaient rapidement déjeuné dans leur salle commune où un petit déjeuner avait été déposé puis ils s'étaient rendus à la salle de travail pour assister à un petit cours sur leur nouvelle maison. Et ce cours leur parut si intéressant qu'ils oubliaient leur fatigue et buvaient les paroles de leur préfète.

-A l'origine, tout se passait bien. Les quatre fondateurs et leur maison vivaient ensemble en harmonie, dans le respect des uns et des autres malgré quelques disputes amicales comme il en existe parfois entre amis de longue date. Cependant, un jour une querelle plus profonde que toutes les autres se glissa entre eux. A cette époque, le noble Salazar acceptait n'importe qui dans sa maison à condition qu'il remplissât les conditions qu'il avait lui-même fixé. Qu'importe le sang, l'ascendance ou même la puissance, l'intellect et l'ambition primaient, ainsi qu'une certaine loyauté envers la maison. Comme vous le devinez, les nés-moldus avaient alors les mêmes chances d'intégrer Serpentard s'ils s'en montraient digne.

Alice et Marcus se regardèrent surpris. Mélodie et Morgane s'étaient donc trompées, il y avait déjà eu des nés-moldus à Serpentard.

-Nous le cachons aujourd'hui à ceux qui ne sont pas des nôtres, ajouta Ingvar d'une voix sérieuse, et le monde a fini par l'oublier mais ce sont les faits et ils se transmettent durant l'initiation à chacun d'entre nous.

-Toutefois, un jour à la fin du mois de décembre, un grand malheur vint frapper notre maison. Un de nos nés-moldus, Basile Trevor fut conduit au bûcher par l'église après que sa famille l'ait dénoncé pour sorcellerie. L'enfant âgé de seulement onze ans était rentré chez lui pour les festivités de Noël et ne semblait pas revenir en cours. Le professeur Salazar inquiet, s'était précipité chez lui pour ne trouver que sa famille se réjouir de la mort de leur dernier né. Pris de rage, notre fondateur aurait selon la légende réduit tout le village en flamme afin de punir les habitants de la mort de son élève.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Les enfants scotchés écoutaient les histoires du passé avec une concentration intense, totalement partis pour l'Angleterre du dixième siècle.

-Depuis lors, Salazar Serpentard aurait catégoriquement refusé de reprendre des nés-moldus dans sa maison, craignant qu'il ne leur arrive la même chose. Il voulut même fermer l'accès de l'école aux autres enfants nés-moldus afin de leur épargner la fureur de leurs familles. Cependant, Godric Gryffondor s'y opposa. Il traita notre fondateur de raciste et de froussard et, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, Salazar Serpentard préféra quitta l'école. Il déambula ensuite de villes en villes, enseignant quelques tours à de jeunes sorciers qu'il rencontra et l'histoire perdit finalement sa trace.

Alors que le récit était raconté, nul ne remarquait le visiteur qui s'était invité pour la leçon d'histoire. Salazar Serpentard en effet, observait la scène depuis le tableau de Camelot et semblait bouleversé par cette histoire qui était pourtant raconté tous les ans. Soudain, semblant pris d'une intuition subite, Marcus se retourna et aperçut le fondateur. Celui-ci croisa son regard et lui sourit légèrement puis apposa son doigt sur ses élèves, lui demandant de garder le silence. Le garçon reprit alors le fil de la conversation.

-Aujourd'hui, la maison Serpentard est vu comme une maison froide et très fermée. Il est vrai que la maison est secrète et renferme de nombreux mystères mais il en est ainsi pour chaque maison. Même si les initiations sont censées être secrètes, vous pourrez en découvrir quelques aspects en discutant avec vos camarades de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

-Pas de Gryffondors ? demanda Jonas qui détestait qu'on lui dicte son comportement.

-Tu peux le faire si tu en a envie mais malheureusement, le conflit entre les lions et les Serpentards est à peine exagéré. Je ne veux pas dire par là que tous les Gryffondors sont intolérants et nous prennent pour des mages noirs, simplement, une partie des grandes gueules de leur maison ne nous aiment pas et de notre côté nous avons quelques enfants d'anciens partisans de Voldemort qui à défaut de venger leurs parents apprécient de faire souffrir les enfants du clan Potter-Weasley. Enfin, même si ce n'est pas le cas de tous les professeurs, certains d'entre eux sont restés bloqués sur les préjugés et nous voient comme de la vermine. Ils peuvent alors nous punir injustement.

Voyant les premières années froncer les sourcils et commencer à se révolter, Éléonore décida d'intervenir. Elle gratifia son ami d'une tape derrière la tête et s'empressa de nuancer les choses.

-Arrête de noircir le tableau crétin ! Ne l'écoutez pas, il est simplement en colère contre le professeur Longdubat qui a tenté de lui retirer son insigne.

-Ce prof est injuste !

-Ce professeur a simplement estimé qu'un élève qui ne perd pas une occasion de provoquer des bagarres avec James Potter ne méritait pas la charge de préfet.

-Il a nommé Potter préfet ! Et puis c'est cet abruti qui me cherche.

-Comme vous le voyez, fit Eléonore en se tournant à nouveau vers les enfants, les tords sont partagés. Il est vrai que certains profs favorisent les griffons, et il est vrai que certains d'entre eux sont imbuvables, mais les nôtres apprécient également de leur jouer de vilains tours. Le but étant bien évidemment de ne pas se faire prendre.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Alice qui devait avouer qu'attaquer Lily la satisferait grandement.

-Et la malédiction ? demanda Marcus. Mélodie et Morgane nous ont dit que les Serpentards ne la remportait jamais car les profs refusaient de nous la laisser.

La préfète soupira. Voilà exactement le genre de personne qui prenait plaisir à attaquer les Gryffondors et se faire passer ensuite pour des martyrs.

-Tout d'abord, la maison Serpentard n'est pas fan de cette coupe. Globalement, seuls les Serdaigle et les Gryffondors se battent pour l'avoir. Il n'y a rien à gagner à l'obtenir. Au contraire, il faut juste se comporter comme des fayots toute l'année. Il est bien plus amusant de faire des farces. Le premier avril par exemple est l'occasion d'une guerre de farces interne à la maison comme Gaspard a dû t'en parler Léopold non ?

-Si. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était pris deux semaines de retenues l'année dernière alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Juste parce qu'il est passé dans le couloir après que des bombabouses aient été envoyées sur un professeur et qu'il a été puni juste parce qu'il était de Serpentard. Ma mère était très fâchée contre lui et lui a confisqué son balai cet été.

Éléonore eu un sourire gêné.

-Je le répète il y a parfois des injustices. Cependant elles sont rares et le professeur Zabini ainsi que les préfets sont là pour assurer votre sécurité ainsi qu'une certaine équité.

Léopold n'était pas d'accord mais il se tut, n'ayant pas envie de se mettre à mal avec les plus vieux en les contredisant sans cesse.

-Est-il vrai, demanda Alice, que Serpentard est une maison hiérarchisée où les plus faibles et ceux dont le statut de sang est jugé inférieur doivent obéir aux plus puissants et respecter le moindre de leur désir ? Est-ce que en tant que nés-moldus nous allons devoir vous obéir ?

Marcus se redressa, intéressé. C'était justement la question qu'il avait voulu poser la veille. La fillette qui avait souhaité rejoindre Serpentard depuis qu'elle avait appris l'existence des maisons était inquiète depuis la veille. La nuit précédente elle avait repassé dans sa tête les arguments que James lui avait donné pour la dégoûter de cette maison. Elle n'y avait pas cru à l'origine. Cependant, le comportement de Salazar ainsi que les regards des autres élèves la poussaient au doute. Elle avait besoin de poser cette question, pour enfin savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

-Comme nous l'avons dit tout à l'heure, Salazar dans ses convictions d'origine n'avaient rien contre les nés-moldus. Par la suite, certaines familles ont commencé à se méfier des nés-moldus à cause de l'apparition des cracmols. Une partie des clans de sang-purs pensaient que les nés-moldus volaient la magie des sorciers de sang-purs puisqu'ils naissaient en général avec un patrimoine magique conséquent. Enfin, une autre des raisons qui a poussé les sang-purs à se méfier des nés-moldus est la menace que ces derniers constituaient pour les traditions sorcières.

(NDA : Oui je sais c'est cliché au possible mais avouez que c'est quand même cohérent. Ne me faites pas croire que les sorciers fêtent Noël alors qu'ils sont assez coupés de la société moldu ?)

-Les préjugés ont gouverné les vieilles familles pures jusqu'à il y a presque vingt ans. Tout le monde a entendu parler de la guerre de pureté ?

Ingvar regarda un a un chacun des premières années, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur Alice et Marcus. Lui et Eléonore s'étaient concerté avec les autres préfets et le professeur Zabini. Plutôt que de leur faire un topo sur tout et n'importe quoi, ils avaient décidé de les laisser avancer à leur rythme, se contentant de ne leur donner que les informations qu'ils demandaient ou qui étaient essentielles. Or, la guerre de pureté, en tant qu'événement politique majeur faisait partie des faits essentiels.

-Oui, répondit succinctement Léopold.

-Nos grand-parents ont été assassiné lors d'un voyage diplomatique lors d'une attaque de mangemort, expliqua Jonatan le visage sombre.

-Le gang des 3M m'a fait un topo dans le train, ajouta Marcus.

-J'ai passé les vacances d'été dans le monde sorcier. Mon hôtesse a participé à la guerre elle et Harry Potter ont tenté de m'expliquer les faits, termina Alice avant d'ajouter. Cependant, je ne suis pas persuadée de la totale objectivité de ce qu'on m'a raconté.

-Nous pourrons confirmer et compléter leurs dires si tu veux, proposa gentiment Ingvar.

-Finalement, reprit Eléonore, à la sortie de cette guerre, une partie des familles sang pures historiques ont changé de politique. Elles ont proposé d'intégrer les nés-moldus à notre société en leur proposant dès leur entrée à l'école une formation à nos coutumes, ce que les membres des vieilles familles tentent de faire depuis une dizaine d'année.

-Des élèves des année de toutes les maisons se sont improvisés professeurs et ont créé le club des traditions sorcières, le CTS. Tous les nés-moldus ou sang-mêlé des année sont invités pour découvrir le monde sorcier historique à travers les évènements sorciers majeurs qui parsèment l'année.

-Même les Gryffondors ? Demanda Jenna.

-Oui, acquiesça Ingvar, même eux, à condition qu'ils ne révèlent rien. Chaque année, les cinquièmes années sont approchés par les élèves de Poufsouffle qui dirigent le club. Il leur ait proposé de le rejoindre. S'ils acceptent, les taches qui les attendent leur sont expliqués par les aînés, sinon, les souvenirs de la rencontre sont effacés.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car ce club est illégal. Le gouvernement bien-pensant ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre que les mangemorts-en-herbe tentent de corrompre leur jeunesse né-moldue adorée. Vous apprendrez bien vite que lorsqu'on touche aux nés-moldus certaines choses sont parfois paradoxales. Cette année nous avons décidé de vous mettre tous au courant. Cependant, tachez de garder ça pour vous. Vous nous direz par la suite si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur le club.

\- Tu demandais tout à l'heure Alice, reprit Éléonore, s'il y avait vraiment une hiérarchie à Serpentard, je te répondrai simplement oui et non. Non tu ne dois pas obéir bêtement à tes ainés, mais oui tu nous dois le respect. En fait, vous devez simplement respecter trois règles.

-Ce sont les trois règles d'argents, renchérit Ingvar. Ce sont les règles les plus importantes de notre maison, celles que vous ne pourrez transgresser sous aucun prétexte. La première est la règle du respect. Vous devez le respect à vos ainés tout comme nous vous devons le respect.

-La deuxième règle, ajouta sa comparse est celle de l'excellence. Nous sommes la maison Serpentard et nous formerons l'élite de la nation. De ce fait, il est attendu de chacun de vous que votre travail scolaire soit irréprochable. En cas de résultats insatisfaisants il vous sera demandé de redresser la barre. Nous admettons que vous puissiez avoir des lacunes dans certaines matières en particulier pour vous Alice et Marcus. Cependant, nous n'accepterons jamais que vous abandonniez vos études comme les Gryffondors sous prétexte que "c'est pas grave si j'arrive pas en potions c'est avocamage que je veux faire". Au contraire, si vous avez des difficultés, sachez que vous trouverez toujours quelqu'un dans la maison pour vous venir en aide. Et c'est là notre troisième règle d'argent, celle de la solidarité.

-Chacun d'entre vous aura certainement des points forts et des points faibles. Il sera de votre devoir d'aider vos camarades dans vos points forts et en échange de l'aide vous sera apportez dans vos matières faibles. De même les années supérieures vous viendront en aide tout comme vous le ferez avec vos cadets dans les années à venir. Mais la solidarité des Serpents ne se limite pas au domaine scolaire. La maison est également soudée dans l'adversité et vous serez soutenu lors de vos combats contre les autres maisons.

-Finalement, conclut Éléonore, les règles de la maison plus que des contraintes ne sont que les garantes qui feront en sorte qu'une bonne ambiance naisse et demeure au sein de la maison. Tous les mois auront lieu la réunion des Serpents. Il s'agit d'une soirée dans lequel toute la maison sera réunie. Nous en profiterons pour passer en revue les problèmes et nous élaborerons également les projets communs.

-Bon globalement, précisa Ingvar, c'est surtout un bon moment pour faire la fête. Serpentard sera votre maison et votre famille pour les sept années à venir. Alors, autant se comporter directement comme telle.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/

 _Cher Mike,_

 _Comme promis, je t'écris pour te faire le compte rendu de ma "rentrée"._

 _Je suis arrivée hier à l'école. C'est un magnifique château médiéval qui loge presque trois-cents élèves. J'y ai retrouvé mes cousins ainsi que mon grand frère adoré. Mais si tu sais, l'être qui m'a ignoré pendant un mois après m'avoir dit qu'il en avait marre de moi. (Ok, je sais que j'exagère un peu mais tu me connais…)_

 _Poursuivie par ma malchance légendaire, - bien que j'aie quelque peu prévu le coup - j'ai l'horreur de t'annoncer que les ondes ne passent pas et que je ne capte pas Internet. Prends donc ton courage à deux mains mon cher ami, il te faudra donc m'écrire des lettres. (Ce que je prends pour acquis sois en sûr)._

 _Il me semble t'avoir déjà parlé du House System britannique. Au lycée j'étais à Archimède tandis que mes camarades étaient répartis à Pythagore ou Eratosthène. Dans ma nouvelle école, c'est le même principe, sauf que les maisons sont au nombre de quatre et que nous sommes répartis selon des traits de caractère : le courage, la loyauté, l'intelligence et la ruse. Je ne te dis pas où j'ai été répartie, je suis sûre que tu le devineras aisément. Sois simplement prévenu que le mode de sélection est plutôt exact._

 _En arrivant dans les dortoirs, je dois cependant t'avouer que j'ai été déçue. Je m'attendais à une soirée de bienvenue ou de présentation. Que les aînés allaient nous souhaiter la bienvenue, nous faire visiter le domaine et nous expliquer le déroulement de la semaine toute en tentant de nous mettre à l'aise. Que nenni ! Ils nous ont amenés à la salle commune (une sorte de dortoir géant ou nous pouvons nous retrouver), nous ont présenté à nos camarades, ... et nous ont gentiment congédié dans notre propre dortoir. Ce dernier est complètement vide. Nous avons des lits, des chaises et une grande table pour bosser. POINT. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Les préfets ont dit que nous allions subir une "initiation" avant d'être considéré comme membres de leur maison. SI tu veux mon avis, ils se foutent de ma gueule. Dans mon pays, leur "initiation" on appelle ça un bizutage et dans le pays de ma mère c'est interdit par la loi. Bon on verra bien ce que ça donnera. Ils ont d'ailleurs commencé à se racheter ce matin._

 _Sinon il y a quelques points positifs bien sûr. J'ai fait la connaissance des autres élèves de première année de ma maison. Bon il y a un grincheux prétentieux avec un balai dans le cul qui me regarde de haut alors qu'il fait ma taille, un châtain aux yeux vert émeraude super sympa avec qui je suis devenue amie et des triplés scandinaves. A part le châtain et moi, tous savaient déjà qu'ils allaient se rendre dans cette école._

 _Je me demande ce qui va se passer pour moi à l'avenir mais je reste confiante. De ce fait, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Pense un peu à toi et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. J'ai bien vu dans ton dernier message que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude. Quel est le problème ?_

 _J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

 _Alice Dursley._

 _PS1 : As-tu jeté un œil à la théorie que je t'ai envoyé la semaine dernière ? Je suis persuadée que cette méthode permettrait de faciliter la vie aux collégiens. Il faut encore l'améliorer mais je te fais confiance._

 _PS2 : J'ai vu tes dernières modifications concernant notre étude. Tes remarques sont très pertinentes et je te joins les miennes. Je pense qu'après tu pourras expédier notre étude à l'institut de mathématiques Clay._

Alice mit finalement un point final à sa lettre, une profonde migraine enserrant son crâne. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas écrire tout ce qu'elle voulait dans sa lettre ? La fillette avait remarqué peu après avoir découvert le monde magique que sa liberté était limitée. Elle ne pouvait plus dire et écrire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'en était rendue compte lorsqu'elle voulait communiquer avec Mike à propos de sa nouvelle condition de sorcière. Toute référence à sa condition de sorcière, que ce soit à ses capacités ou aux lieux magiques lui étaient impossibles.

La jeune née-moldue supposait que Marcus et le reste du groupe 4 devait bénéficier du même traitement. Celui-ci était logique d'ailleurs. Les sorciers souhaitaient préserver le secret magique et les nés-moldus étaient trop dangereux. Alors, pour les empêcher de parler, il semblerait qu'un sort leur ait été lancé.

Cependant, c'est cela qui énervait Alice. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à faire partie de ce monde. Maintenant qu'elle en faisait partie, la seule chose qu'elle demandait c'était de pouvoir y faire entrer Mike aussi. Alors dans chacune de ses lettres elle tentait d'en dire le plus possible. Ainsi, si le garçon avait connaissance lui aussi du monde magique il pourrait lui en faire part et ils pourraient reprendre leur relation sans secret, comme avant.

Enfin presque, Alice voyait bien que son ami avait quelque chose qui le tracassait. Elle présumait que ça avait un lien avec Adrien. En effet, le jeune garçon avait quasiment passé sous silence toute référence à son oncle dans les lettres qu'il avait envoyé au cours du dernier mois.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/

-Alice tu viens ?

L'appel de Marcus la tira de sa lettre.

-Juste un instant je mets le courrier dans l'enveloppe.

La fillette avait profité que les sorciers natifs soient allés passer leurs examens après le déjeuner pour écrire des lettres à sa famille et à son meilleur ami.

-On va chercher la volière. Eléonore a dit qu'on pourrait utiliser les hiboux de l'école pour envoyer le courrier.

-Pour les autres oui mais je dois envoyer celle-ci d'une boîte postale classique. Comment je vais faire ?

-Jules m'a dit qu'ils allaient se promener autour du château et qu'ensuite ils allaient rejoindre leurs tuteurs. Ils sont nés-moldus aussi. Ils pourront peut-être nous renseigner.

-Très bien faisons comme ça. Tu sais où ils sont ?

-A la bibliothèque ! Lisa et Paul voulaient trouver des livres pour leur expliquer le monde de la magie. Nous pourrons en emprunter nous aussi tu ne penses pas ?

Et les deux nés-moldus se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs en direction du temple du savoir et de la culture. Malheureusement, ils firent rapidement face à un obstacle de taille : la location du lieu qu'ils recherchaient. En effet, s'ils savaient que la bibliothèque se trouvait, ils ignoraient où précisément. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à grimper des escaliers qui bougeaient. Arrivés au troisième étage justement, l'escalier se déplaça. Les deux enfants en furent surpris et Alice ne dut son salut qu'à Marcus qui la retint par le t-shirt alors qu'elle allait chuter.

-Eh ! Ça va ?

Marcus demanda après avoir ramené sa camarade sur des marches un peu plus stable. Cependant, celle-ci ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le sol qu'elle voyait apparaître sous eux. Le garçon la trouva également un peu pâle et s'inquiéta pour elle.

-Alice ? demanda-t-il en la tirant vers le palier.

Celle-ci secoua alors la tête, respira un grand coup avant de replonger son regard dans celui de son ami.

-Tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. J'ai simplement été surprise.

Marcus ne fut pas convaincu mais il garda sa désapprobation pour lui. Alice reprit alors d'un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué.

-Bon, elle est où cette fichue bibliothèque ? demanda Alice qui commençait à en avoir marre de chercher.

Certes ce château était magnifique et elle aurait adoré le visiter en long en large et en travers pour découvrir le moindre de ses secrets mais ce n'était que le premier jour qu'ils passaient à Poudlard. Ils auraient bien d'autre occasions de visiter. Et surtout, depuis qu'elle avait entendu Marcus parler de livres expliquant la magie, elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour les consulter.

-Attends on va demander à ces élèves.

Marcus désigna de la main un groupe d'élèves plus vieux qui descendait quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il allait les interpeller pour leur demander la direction lorsqu'une partie d'entre eux s'arrêta spontanément. Vêtu de leur uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs des rouge et or, ils regardaient les plus jeunes avec un sourire mauvais. Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent un instant, la même pensée traversant leur esprit "Oula Pas bon ! ".

-Salut les traîtres ! Pourquoi vous vous promenez tout seul dans le château. Vous avez compris que les autres serpents ne vous accepteront jamais comme les leurs.

-Qui es-tu ? répliqua Marcus, et pourquoi tu nous traite de traîtres. On ne se connait pas.

-Je m'appelle Gregory Mc Laggen et je suis en quatrième année à Gryffondor. Vous êtes des Traitres ! Vous vous dites nés-moldus mais vous êtes à Serpentards.

Alice ne put que soupirer. Ces trois-là leur en voulait juste parce qu'ils étaient à Serpentard. Mais quelle aberration !

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

-Juste rigoler un petit peu.

Pas besoin de télépathie entre les deux plus jeunes, ils avaient tous les deux compris qu'ils devaient se sortir de cette situation.

-Malheureusement nous sommes attendus quelque part, tenta Marcus tandis que Alice plongeait la main dans son sac à dos.

-Ne soyez pas si pressés. On a encore plein de choses à se dire.

-Reculez ! ordonna le garçon.

Les quatrièmes années s'approchaient dangereusement des plus jeunes. Ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes et semblaient prêts à leur jeter un sort. Peu désireuse de voir ce qui les attendaient et voyant qu'ils refusaient de s'éloigner, Alice sortit un pistolet à eau de son sac et se mit à les asperger. Profitant de leur désarroi, Marcus se fraya un passage et entraina sa comparse derrière lui tandis que celle-ci continuait d'asperger les Gryffondors qui criait de douleur en se frottant les yeux.

Marcus courait à travers les couloirs, tenant toujours la main d'Alice dans la sienne. Il avait commencé par descendre un des escaliers, avait traversé une porte puis était arrivé dans un enchevêtrement de couloir. Il en avait pris un puis un autre, et encore un autre. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un mur, il eut l'impression de traverser un mur et se retrouva dans une pièce sombre.

-On est où ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru voir une sorte de tableau quand tu as tourné mais c'était si rapide.

-Mélodie avait parlé de tableau qui gardait des passages secrets. Tu penses que c'est l'un d'eux ?

-C'est possible. Comment tu as fait pour nous faire entrer ?

-Je n'ai rien fait, assura-t-il. Je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment. J'essayais juste de leur échapper. (Il fit une petite pause.)

-C'était quoi que tu leur as envoyé ?

-De l'eau, répondit Alice avec un sourire malicieux, enfin presque. J'avais mis du poivre dedans. J'ai plein de trucs comme ça. A l'origine c'était pour Lily mais ses copains de Gryffondors y auront droit aussi s'ils m'embêtent.

-Bonne idée ! renchérir le garçon avant de reprendre. Tu as vu ? On dirait une sorte de quartier général.

En effet leurs yeux qui s'étaient peu à peu habitués à la pénombre et ils apercevaient désormais la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Un peu plus grande que la chambre des garçons, elle était séparée en deux. L'une des parties était composée de plusieurs canapés et d'une table basse au milieu tandis que l'autre était un vaste espace libre.

-Tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

Ils sortirent alors de la pièce et allèrent rejoindre Lisa, Paul et Jules à la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de l'après-midi ensemble dans le parc à discuter de leurs premières heures dans leurs nouvelles maisons.

Les deux aiglons avaient découvert la "cérémonie des étoiles" dont ils étaient sortis subjugués. Cependant et au grand dam de leur camarades, ils ne purent partager ce qu'ils avaient vécu, se contentant de décrire brièvement les faits. Après tout, cette cérémonie était la légende des aigles. Tout le monde savait qu'elle existait mais sans la vivre, ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer.

Jules quant à lui parla de l'accueil qu'il avait reçu par les blaireaux. Ses aînés de Poufsouffle étaient allés chercher des friandises aux cuisines situées juste à côté et ils avaient joué à des jeux toute la soirée. Jules pensait au début qu'il n'allait pas avoir faim mais il avait d'abord, comme tous les autres enfants goûter à l'Elixir, une potion préparée par leurs aînés qui ravissait les papilles et faisait oublier tous les maux. Grâce à ce breuvage, les blaireautins avaient pu profiter du goûter préparé pour eux et veiller sans peine jusqu'à tard le soir en étant habité d'une allégresse peu commune.

Enfin les Serpentards avaient raconté à leurs amis l'indifférence qu'ils avaient ressenti la veille mais qui avait conduit à un rapprochement avec les triplés. Ils avaient expliqué – sans toutefois en révéler le contenu – avoir reçu une petite leçon d'histoire le matin même qui les avaient grandement intéressés et les poussait à vouloir faire des recherches plus approfondies sur la maison qui allait les accueillir pour les sept prochaines années.

-On a qu'à retourner à la bibliothèque demain matin ! S'exclama alors Jules qui souhaitait également en apprendre davantage sur sa maison.

-C'est d'accord pour moi, accepta Marcus.

-Pareil, agréèrent les deux filles.

-Aucun problème pour moi, fit Paul avant d'ajouter. En attendant, si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur l'école je vous conseille l'Histoire de Poudlard. Hugo Weasley m'a prêté son exemplaire ce matin et je le trouve très intéressant.

-Je crois que j'en ai vu un exemplaire dans la bibliothèque des Poufsouffles.

-Quant à nous Alice, on pourra demander à Éléonore ou Arthur. Je suis sûr qu'ils en ont au moins un. On pourra se le prêter.

-Sinon, les gars, demanda Jules timidement, si vous trouvez des livres sur vos maisons, vous pourrez partager. Je suis passionné d'histoire depuis tout petit et je veux apprendre plus sur Helga Poufsouffle bien sûr mais aussi sur Rowena ou Salazar.

-Je ne sais pas si on pourra, hésita Marcus qui se souvenait du secret qui avait entouré la matinée.

-Bien sûr qu'on pourra, affirma Alice, les livres de la bibliothèque sont accessibles à tous. Quant aux autres, il suffira de demander la permission.

-Excusez mais j'ai loupé un épisode ? Demanda Jules un peu perdu.

-Chaque maison a ses secrets, expliqua Lisa. Serpentard comme Serdaigle à les siens, et, gageons que Poufsouffle et Gryffondor les ont aussi même si tu n'as peut-être pas encore vu ceux de ta maison. Certains ouvrages ne peuvent être prêté aux non-initiés. Cependant, comme l'a souligné Alice, ceux de la bibliothèque sont accessibles à tous.

-Ok, je comprends mieux. Pas de problème, faites comme vous pouvez. Sinon, partant pour se retrouver demain à 9 heures à la bibliothèque ?

-Si on n'a pas d'imprévus on y sera, répondit Paul pour les deux aigles.

-Idem pour nous, renchérit Marcus.

Finalement, être à Serpentard ou non n'avait pas d'influence pensait Alice qui avait craint le contraire lors de la rencontre avec les Gryffondors. Qu'importe les maisons, pour l'heure ils n'étaient que des enfants discutant joyeusement dans l'herbe, caressé par le soleil d'été.

Quant à la pièce qu'elle et Marcus avaient découvert tout à l'heure ? Etrangement ils n'y pensaient plus. Ce n'est pas qu'ils avaient oublié, simplement qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à sans souvenir. Ils venaient de découvrir une pièce. Celle-ci s'était ouverte à eux parce qu'ils en avaient besoin et qu'elle les estimait digne. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait les laisser y accéder si facilement. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience, les deux nés-moldus venaient de découvrir un secret de Poudlard.

 **(à suivre…)**

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut (si c'est le cas vous pouvez laisser un petit commentaire :)** **)**

 **Quant à moi, je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre 7. A la prochaine !**


	9. 7: Initiation partie 2, La cérémonie de

**Salut à tous. Après une looonnnngggguuue absence, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 7 de BAP. Bon, honnêtement, ce n'st pas mon préféré. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose puisque on continue la mise en place. Cependant, j'ai hâte de vous proposer le huitième que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire.**

 **Le neuvième chapitre est en cours depuis plus d'un mois et n'a pas du tout avancer depuis la rentrée car j'ai encore un peu de mal à me remettre dans le rythme de la prépa et à jongler entre l'écriture et les cours (ces derniers bien que n'ayant pas ma préférence sont prioritaires). En tout cas, le chapitre 8 est fait et une fois corrigé sera posté (normalement d'ici deux semaines) tandis que j'essaie de finir le 9 pour le publier d'ici un mois. J'ai quelques chapitres qui sont fait et qui se dérouleront plus tard donc ca devrait aller après les vacances de la toussaint.**

 **De tout manière ne vous inquiétez pas je sais globalement ce qui va se passez jusqu'à l'année 4, il reste les détails et l'écriture à faire. Cette fiction ne sera donc pas abandonnée. Il y aura peut-être des pauses le temps d'écrire mais c'est tout.**

 **Sur ce, Merci beaucoup à DragonWind pour la correction qu'il m'a fait en quatrième vitesse et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Initiation partie 2 : La cérémonie de la vérité.**

* * *

.

Lundi 2 Septembre 2019.

-Mais quelle fouineuse ! C'est pas possible.

-Je vais porter plainte contre elle. Elle va payer.

-Calmez-vous les filles, il faut déjà voir ce qu'en pense les nains.

Depuis leur sortie de cours, vers trois heures de l'après-midi, le gang des 3M grommelait. Enfin plus exactement, les trois filles rageaient depuis le petit déjeuner et la découverte de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elles avaient pris leur mal en patience lors du repas de midi afin d'épargner leurs petits camarades mais là, elles n'en pouvaient plus.

Dès leur sortie de cours, Mélodie, Morgane et Myriam s'étaient donc précipitée à la recherche de leurs cadets pour leur présenter le torchon et éviter qu'ils ne l'apprennent par d'autres personnes. Les nés-sorciers étant coincés dans la grande salle pour les examens, il leur fallait retrouver les nés-moldus. Les filles avaient pour cela demandée de l'aide à leurs amis de chez les aigles. En effet, ces-derniers possédaient le réseau de renseignement le plus efficace de Poudlard (après les serpents bien sûr mais ceux-là étaient introuvables pour le moment). De plus, même s'ils n'étaient pas très proche, les aigles et les serpents s'entendaient bien, aimant tous le savoir. Enfin, les bleu et argent s'ils étaient curieux et mourraient d'envie d'en savoir plus sur toute cette histoire ne souhaitait pas harceler les deux nés-moldus dès leur premier jour à l'école. Surtout que les enfants avaient l'air de bien s'entendre avec Paul et Lisa. Ils en avaient parlé lors de la cérémonie des étoiles la veille. Les bleus et argents leur avaient alors dit que les serpenteaux se trouvaient avec leurs aiglons

Alice et Marcus étaient donc en train de chahuter joyeusement avec Jules, Paul et Lisa près du lac. Après leur discussion sur les maisons, Ils avaient dégusté des dragées surprises de Bertie crochue les pieds dans l'eau puis sans trop savoir comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire une bataille d'eau. Alice avait sorti un pistolet à eau de son sac et, alliée à Lisa, elles essayaient d'atteindre les garçons qui devaient se défendre avec la bouteille que Jules avait dans son sac.

Les filles de troisième années en arrivant près du lac eurent donc la surprise de voir Alice dans les bras du garçon de Poufsouffle qui la jetait dans l'eau tandis que Marcus se faisait asperger par le pistolet que la jeune Dursley avait lancé à sa comparse. Paul de son côté soupirait de dépit devant le comportement de ses camarades et retirait sa veste pour la faire sécher.

-Alors ça va on s'amuse bien ? demanda Mélodie en arrivant tandis que ses amies rigolaient.

Alice sortit la tête de l'eau et recracha ce qu'elle avait absorbé. Marcus secoua la tête pour faire partie le gros des gouttes qui avaient noyé sa chevelure. Jules s'approcha du lac pour aider la blondinette à en sortir mais y tomba à son tour lorsqu'elle tira son bras. Paul vint à son tour pour les aider mais il fut poussé dans l'eau par Lisa qui souriait innocemment avant de se tourner vers la voix qui venait de parler.

Quand elle reconnut les troisième années de Serpentards, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Même si elle acceptait pleinement Marcus et Alice comme amis, même si Vincent son parrain lui avait assuré que les Serpentards n'étaient pas des monstres sanguinaires, même si… malgré tout cela, d'autres élèves lui avaient parlé des convictions racistes de ces élèves et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la manière dont ils allaient se comporter avec elle.

-Salut, salua-t-elle finalement d'un ton tendu. On est simplement content d'être ici et on en profite. Un problème ?

En voyant comment le visage de la jeune née-moldue s'était fermé depuis qu'elle les avait reconnus, les 3M ne purent s'empêcher à la fois de culpabiliser un peu et de s'amuser beaucoup. Elles finirent donc par pouffer doucement.

-Détend-toi, rigola justement Mélodie. On ne va pas te manger.

-On venait simplement voir Marcus et Alice, ajouta doucement Myriam.

-Vous vouliez nous voir ?

Alice qui venait de poser cette question venait de sortir de l'eau. Elle avait tenté d'essorer son t-shirt et son short mais on devinait sans peine ce qui venait de se passer.

-Il y a un problème ? renchérit Marcus.

-Rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Morgane. Juste une sale fouineuse qui parle de vous dans le journal. Rien de très méchant mais nous préférerions que vous l'appreniez par nous plutôt que par quelqu'un d'autres.

Elle sortit alors un journal et leur tendit. Les deux serpenteaux se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir le voir et commencèrent leur lecture.

Répartition surprenante à Poudlard.

Hier, nous étions le premier septembre et comme chaque année, tous les petits sorciers en âge d'être scolarisés ont pris le Poudlard-Express en gare de King Cross pour se rendre dans notre école de sorcellerie britannique. Parmi eux, quarante-trois première années qui devaient être répartis dans les différentes maisons que vous connaissez bien.

Cette répartition était très attendue car elle marquait la rentrée à Poudlard des plus jeunes enfants du clan Potter-Weasley, nos héros de guerre bien aimés. Cependant les répartitions de Lily Potter - qui a finalement rejoint Gryffondor - et de Hugo Weasley - que le choixpeau a préféré envoyer à Serdaigle - ont quasiment été ignorées devant les nouvelles recrues de la maison Serpentard.

Sur les huit nés-moldus qui entraient à l'école cette année, deux d'entre eux nous ont surpris en rejoignant la maison des serpents. Alice Dursley, dont le père serait le cousin d'Harry Potter et Marcus Salazar, dont le nom porte définitivement à confusion ont en effet causés le trouble dans la grande salle.

« Que penser de ces enfants ? », vous demandez-vous sans doute. Plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à nous. La première est de penser que Salazar voyant son nombre baisser a dû se résoudre à accepter les nés-moldus les plus sombres, ceux qui seraient susceptibles de retourner leur veste et de conquérir le mondes moldus et sorciers. La seconde possibilité reprendrait l'idée énoncée par William Fawley, le président du parti conservateur. L'homme qui a beaucoup fait dans les changements de programme scolaires avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait mieux intégrer les nés-moldus dans les traditions sang-pures afin de préserver celles-ci. Ces deux enfants seront-ils les premiers à bénéficier de l'éducation sang-pure made-in-Fawley ? Circé Krum, meilleure amie de la fille du survivant se positionne en faveur de la première hypothèse : "Alice est folle. Dans le Poudlard-express, elle a attaqué Lily et elle a manipulé les préfets pour ne pas se faire punir. Quant à Marcus il n'est pas mieux. Il a refusé de partager son compartiment alors qu'il était tout seul et a aidé Alice immédiatement. Il a aussi insulté Lily et son père." William Fawley quant à lui s'est abstenu de tout commentaire, nous laissant dans le flou. (Pour voir notre enquête sur la généalogie d'Alice Dursley voir en page 15)

Quant aux autres surprises de Serpentards, il s'agit des triplés Jumala-Grindelwald, Ingemund, Ingeborge et Gudmund, les premiers enfants de la défunte princesse héritière Ingallils Jumala. D'après nos informations, les jeunes princes et princesse auparavant scolarisés à la Scandinav School for Witches and Witchcraft (SSWW), s'étaient fait renvoyer après avoir attenté à la vie de Maximilian Jumala-Kungs, leur petit frère de deux ans leur cadet et principal favori au titre d'héritier. Si leur arrière-grand-mère, la reine Ingeberge avait hésité avec l'institut Dumstrang, il semblerait finalement qu'elle ait opté pour Poudlard. Désormais membre de la maison Serpentard, les jeunes descendants de l'un des plus grands mages noirs du vingtième siècle semblent prêts à suivre les traces de leur célèbre ancêtre. (Pour mieux comprendre la généalogie de la famille Jumala voir page 3)

A quoi devons-nous attendre de cette promotion 2019 ? Un nouveau mage noir ? Une nouvelle guerre ? Ou bien un renouveau de la magie incarné par cette nouvelle génération si surprenante ? Nous tâcherons de vous maintenir au courant.

Demelza Robbins votre reporter dévouée.

.

Les deux Serpentards finirent leur lecture sous le regard anxieux de leurs ainées et restèrent pensifs quelques instants. Devant leur insistance, Marcus finit par leur passer le journal. Tandis qu'ils s'énervaient en le lisant, les filles n'en tenant plus finirent pas les interroger.

-Non mais c'est tout ce que ça vous fait.

-Désolé j'étais sous le choc, s'excusa Marcus. Vous avez prévenu les triplés ? Il ne faut pas qu'ils l'apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non mais…

-Désolé les gars, ajouta Alice, les filles on se voit plus tard, faut qu'on aille les voir.

-Pas de problème on comprend, lui répondit Jules avec un sourire, on se voit demain à la bibliothèque.

Sur ces mots, les deux Serpentards s'élancèrent en direction de la grande salle où se passaient les examens. Une fois arrivés, ils firent face à une porte close.

-Les exams devraient finir d'ici un quart d'heure, l'informa un Poufsouffle qui passait par là.

Les deux enfants patientèrent donc une dizaine de minutes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Sitôt que ce fut fait, ils se ruèrent sur Jenna et ses frères dès qu'ils furent visibles. Ceux-ci ne comprenaient d'ailleurs pas ce qui leur arriva puisqu'ils furent trainés à l'écart par leurs amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Demanda Jonas intrigué.

-Une journaliste a écrit un article sur la répartition, répondit Marcus. Et elle dit des conneries sur vous. On ne voulait pas que vous l'appreniez par quelqu'un d'autre. Regardez !

Le jeune garçon leur tendit alors le journal. Jonatan le lut tout d'abord puis le passa à ses cadets. A mesure que les triplés progressaient dans leur lecture, leur visage se firent méfiants puis inquiets avant de finir par être franchement amusés lorsqu'ils terminèrent le passage les concernant.

-Quoi ! s'exclama le garçon. C'est comme ça que vous le prenez ! Elle a quand même sous-entendu que vous vouliez tuer votre petit frère.

-Tu sais ce sale petit morpion ne partage strictement rien avec nous si ce n'est la même famille de tarés, lui répondit Jenna.

-De toute manière, ajouta Jonas, ce ne sera pas pire que la fois où ils ont affirmé qu'on avait empoisonné la reine.

-La pire reste tout de même pour moi le jour où ils ont dit qu'on avait tué maman, soupira Jenna.

-Marcus, Alice, intervint Jonatan. Ce que ma sœur et mon frère essaient de vous dire – certes de manière assez maladroite – c'est que nous avons déjà été accusé de bien pire. Nous sommes considérés comme des princes par une partie de la population, cependant, ici comme dans notre pays nous sommes également vus comme des criminels. Alors bien évidemment, de nombreuses rumeurs naissent.

-Ça ne nous fait pas plaisir, reprit-il avec un petit sourire crispé, mais nous y sommes habitués.

-En plus, ajouta Jonas, Maximilian ne fait rien pour arrêter les rumeurs. Il préfère les encourager ce qui ravit les journalistes.

-Mais pourquoi ils vous font ça ? se révolta Marcus.

-C'était écrit dans le journal, lui répondit patiemment Jonatan. Notre arrière-grand père paternel était un mage noir qui a semé la terreur et la désolation dans le monde entier. En tant que ses descendants, nous inspirons la méfiance. C'est humain de se méfier.

-Vous avez entendu la réaction des gens lors de la répartition ? ajouta Jenna. Je suis persuadée que des rumeurs ont déjà commencé à naître sur nous. Elles enfleront pendant quelques temps puis se calmeront avant de recommencer à la prochaine occasion.

Les triplés semblaient résignés à leur sort. Ils avaient intégré le fait qu'ils n'auraient jamais la paix. Quelque part, Alice les comprenait. Parfois, il était inutile de combattre, il valait mieux laisser couler et se protéger pour en souffrir le moins possible. Marcus en revanche avait plus de mal à accepter la résignation qu'il voyait chez ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Voyant que son amie née-moldue ne réagissait pas, il la prit à partie cherchant de l'aide dans son discours.

-Et toi ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu n'es pas triste pour eux ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tes amis. A moins que ce ne soit que du vent et que tu ne les lâche à la première occasion.

Dès l'instant qu'il prononça ses mots, Marcus s'en voulut. En quelque secondes, toute émotion quitta le visage de la fillette tandis que son cœur se remplit de larmes. Le garçon ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait. La fillette qu'il avait rencontré la veille dans le train lui était toujours apparue joyeuse et agréable, à l'opposé donc du visage impassible qu'elle présentait désormais. Jonatan et Jenna furent surpris et impressionnés par la transformation. S'ils ignoraient tous deux la raison du changement, ils admirèrent le contrôle d'elle-même que possédaient leur amie. Eux, étaient issus d'une famille noble et, à ce titre, avaient été entrainé dès leur plus jeune âge à cacher leurs émotions derrière un masque. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'une née-moldue issue du peuple en soit capable aussi facilement.

Quant à Jonas, ce fut lui qui vécu le plus durement la réaction de son amie. Le jeune garçon était empathe. Tandis que les autres ne voyaient que le masque et ne pouvaient que deviner ce qu'éprouvait Alice, lui ressentit de la peur ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse. Il était seul, tout seul et il avait peur. Il avait cru un instant être entouré mais il s'était trompé. En fait il était seul et le resterait. La tristesse qu'il ressentait faisait écho à celle que vivait actuellement Alice.

La fillette ignorait comment réagir. Bien sûr qu'elle considérait Marcus, Jonatan, Jenna et Jonas comme ses amis. Comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'envisager le contraire ? Cependant, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, d'avoir des amis. Pendant des années, Mike avait été son seul ami et entre eux, les mots étaient le plus souvent superflus. Quant à Hugo, le deuxième ami qu'elle s'était faite, il était tellement bavard et ouvert aux autres, qu'il avait fait l'essentiel du boulot. Que ce soit avec les nés-moldus ou ses camarades de Serpentards, elle se sentait si bien. Mais comment faire pour le leur prouver ?

Jonatan, voyant son frère s'abandonner à des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, tenta de lui agripper le bras. Cependant, celui-ci se dégagea et se rapprocha d'Alice. La fillette ne semblait pas réagir, gardant ses bras le long du corps et le visage vide. Toutefois, Jonas vit dans ses yeux et sentit dans son âme qu'elle prenait peur. Alors, avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de s'enfuir, il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Les triplés étaient tous trois plutôt grands tandis que la jeune Dursley était de petite taille. Aussi, l'étreindre ne lui prit aucune difficulté.

Alors qu'elle se noyait dans sa peur et sa tristesse, de la lumière vint à elle. Des bras chauds l'entourèrent et alors qu'elle se laissait aller, elle entendit une voix murmurer à son oreille. « Chut. Ne t'en fais pas. Marcus ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Je sais que tu es mon amie. Tout le monde pense comme moi. ». Ses mots rassurants étaient accompagnés par une vague de calme qui semblaient envahir son espace.

-Mais nous venons de nous rencontrer, objecta-t-elle.

-Et ça te pose un problème ? Moi non. Il est encore tôt pour déterminer à quel point nous serons proches mais une chose est sûre Alice, moi je veux être ton ami. Et si toi aussi tu veux l'être cela me suffit. Plein de choses pourront s'opposer à notre amitié de ton côté comme du nôtre. Mais tant que nous souhaitons tous rester amis, nous le pourrons.

Peut-être que les triplés devraient fuir l'école lorsque la reine mourait, peut être que – mais Jonas en doutait fortement – Marcus et Alice s'éloigneraient d'eux lorsqu'ils verraient que les autres allaient médire d'eux dans leurs dos, peut-être que… Comme il l'avait dit, de nombreux obstacles allaient potentiellement se mettre en leur amitié. Cependant, Jonas tenait à cette relation qui était en train de naître entre lui et ses jumeaux avec les deux nés-moldus. Pour la première fois de leur vie quelqu'un avait réussi à se hisser dans leur vie. Rien que pour cela, Marcus et Alice méritait les égards et la protection qu'ils pourraient leur offrir. Aucun préjugés, aucune méfiance, juste des enfants qui se découvraient et se liaient.

Le discours et les actes de Jonas semblèrent faire effet puisque la jeune fille finit par se calmer. Gênée devant son débordement émotionnel, elle balbutia quelques excuses tout en tentant de reprendre son comportement habituel.

-Pour répondre à ta question Marcus, expliqua-t-elle timidement, ce n'est pas que je suis insensible ou que je me moque de ce qu'ils vous arrivent. Simplement, ça me rappelle quelque chose que m'avait dit mon grand-frère. Alexander a seize ans et lorsqu'il a commencé à devenir bien plus fort que les autres, certains de ses camarades se sont mis à se moquer de lui. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il ne disait rien et il m'a répondu que, si les gens faisaient ça, c'est qu'ils estimaient sa valeur et qu'il devrait plutôt être flatté de leur intérêt.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Alexander lui avait vraiment dit ces mots. Cependant, ce n'était pas de lui qu'il parlait mais d'elle. Toutefois les autres semblèrent accepter l'explication et ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. Jenna lança le groupe sur une nouvelle discussion et le changement de sujet fut accepté volontiers.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après le dîner que les premières années avaient partagé avec leurs aînés de deuxième année, les lumières s'éteignirent. Le repas avait été agréable. Les plus jeunes de la maison Serpentard discutant joyeusement de tout et n'importe quoi, continuant à faire connaissance. Léopold discutait avec Mandy qu'il avait déjà rencontré dans son enfance tandis que Marcus et Alice échangeaient avec Septimus de leurs vies chez les moldus. Quant aux triplés, ils partageaient avec les jumeaux Higgs sur leur souvenir de gémellités. Comme eux, Miles et Mogan s'étaient déjà fait passer l'un pour l'autre et les deux garçons assuraient que personne ne parvenait à les distinguer.

-Résultat on fait chacun son tour pour les retenues, était en train d'expliquer Mogan lorsque le noir se fit dans la pièce.

La seule lumière provenait de la porte qui semblait illuminer par la lumière divine.

-C'est l'heure ! s'exclama Hildur. Venez avec nous. C'est pour l'initiation.

Le garçon ouvrit alors la marche à l'ensemble de ses camarades. Alice, qui suivait Septimus se retrouva alors dans le couloir éclairé à intervalles réguliers par des bougies qui lévitaient dans les airs. Le petit groupe descendit un escalier qui menait à une petite pièce où les attendaient les cinquièmes années. Les élèves de première année qui découvraient ce lieu furent surpris par sa beauté. La pièce était spacieuse. Une partie des murs – situés les plus loin de l'entrée – étaient en fait du verre et offraient une vue directe sur le lac. La lumière émeraude qui provenait du lac éclairait la pièce et se reflétait sur les nombreux miroirs qui y étaient présents. Sur les murs les plus éloignés du lac se trouvaient plusieurs tableaux ainsi qu'une cheminée. Le premier tableau représentait un homme aux yeux pétillants d'une trentaine d'année au cheveux châtains posant près d'un lac et leur faisant coucou de la main. Dans le ciel au-dessus de la vaste étendue d'eau, était peinte la marque du diable. Le deuxième tableau représentait une dame aux cheveux roux digne et menaçante. Elle se trouvait dans un milieu aqueux et les enfants pouvaient distinguer des bulles d'eau qui remontaient à ses côtés. Enfin, le dernier tableau était le seul qui ne bougeait pas. Contrairement aux autres ce n'était pas un portrait mais une représentation de famille. Un homme et une femme posaient avec leurs deux enfants, une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année et un garçon un peu plus jeune. Autour d'eux se trouvaient des serpents qui posaient également pour la peinture.

La pièce était composée de nombreux coussins déposés à même le sol. Une partie d'entre eux étaient disposés en cercle, c'est là que les cinquièmes années avaient pris place. Les premières et deuxièmes années lorsqu'ils entrèrent s'installèrent sur les coussins parmi les camarades plus âgés. Alice se retrouva entre Damoclès Clagg, un élève de cinquième année et Miles Higgs.

Eléonore et Ingvar se trouvaient eux aussi dans le cercle. Les seize autres enfants et adolescents attendirent qu'ils prennent la parole.

-Bonsoir à tous, commença Eléonore. Nous voici tous réunis pour une nouvelle partie de l'initiation de nos chers Serpenteaux : la cérémonie des miroirs. Une fois n'est pas coutume, celui qui dirigera cette cérémonie ne sera ni moi ni Ingvar mais notre ami Titus.

Le garçon albinos situé entre Mandy et Jonas était vêtu différemment des autres. En lieu et place de son uniforme ou de vêtement plus classique, il portait une grande robe noire et blanche avec des motifs bicolores enchainés les uns dans les autres. Il salua l'assemblée d'un signe de la main avant de prendre la parole.

-Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Titus Toke et je suis élève en cinquième année comme vos préfets. Comme l'a dit Eléonore, c'est moi qui me chargerai de cette partie de votre initiation.

Sur ces mots, il fit des moulinets avec ses bras. Aussitôt, des miroirs s'envolèrent des côtés de la pièce pour venir se positionner devant chaque convive. Des bougies s'allumèrent et vinrent léviter autour des enfants, donnant une impression mythique à la cérémonie se déroulant autour d'eux.

-Ces miroirs sont les miroirs de la vérité. Si jamais vous dites un mensonge, ils ne renverront que le vide tandis que si vous dites la vérité, ils renverront de la lumière. Nous allons commencer par nous présenter. (Il fit une pause et reprit sa baguette) Activation !

Le garçon commença alors sa démonstration :

-Je m'appelle Titus Toke, je suis né le 29 février 2004 et ai donc quinze ans. (Le miroir irradia d'une magnifique lumière azur). Lors de ma répartition il y a quatre ans, j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor et suis devenu le meilleur ami de James Potter. (L'objet prit alors une teinte si sombre qu'il semblait absorber toute lumière à ses côtés.). Ma famille n'est pas noble même si elle est très ancienne. J'ai toutefois bénéficier d'une éducation sang-pure qui m'a ainsi fait découvrir les traditions sorcières. Lors de mon arrivée à l'école, j'ai été choisi par Marina Hayes, une élève de Gryffondor alors en cinquième année qui m'a pris sous son aile. Cette dernière était prêtresse de la magie et m'a estimé comme étant le plus prometteur de la promotion. Elle m'a donc formé au cours de mes trois premières années afin que je sois prêt à lui succéder. Ceci est la raison pour laquelle j'exercerai la plupart des cérémonies magiques de l'école.

Le miroir avait continué à émettre la lumière bleutée durant tout le discours du jeune homme. Devant lui les réactions étaient diverses. Si les deuxième années semblaient ravis d'en apprendre davantage sur des élèves qu'ils ne connaissaient finalement que trop peu, les première années étaient plus perplexe. Devraient-ils ainsi tous passer pour raconter leur vie ? Alice et Marcus l'étaient d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas tout compris du discours de leur aîné et craignaient l'arrivée d'autre termes techniques dans ceux des suivants. Ils gardèrent cependant pour eux leur méconnaissance des termes « prêtresse de la magie » même s'ils se promirent d'en toucher quelques mots plus tard à des personnes mieux informées.

Les autres élèves se présentèrent alors, suivant le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Alice découvrit ainsi que Gladys Augirrolle de cinquième année approuvait parfaitement les opinions de suprématie sang-pure et que Léonard les ayant entendus toute son enfance en Italie ne les trouvaient pas si illogique. Elle savait déjà que Jonatan était comme ses jumeaux un prince d'une famille royale scandinave mais certains qui le découvraient en furent bouche-bée. Quand se fut finalement son tour, Alice donna quelques faits sans rentrer dans les détails.

-Je m'appelle Alice Dursley, j'ai onze ans et je suis née-moldue. Je suis la petite dernière de ma fratrie et la seule fille. J'adore les mathématiques, une discipline moldue qui étudie les nombres, les formes ou la logique. (Ne voyant pas quoi dire de plus elle fit un petit sourire gêné avant de finir sur un :) Et c'est tout !

De manière générale, les première années étaient bien moins loquaces que leurs ainés. Cela ne posa toutefois aucun problème puisque la seconde partie leur était dédiée. Il s'agissait d'un jeu de question-réponses où chacun allait pouvoir poser une question à quelqu'un d'autre qui devrait alors y répondre. Chacun avait droit à un joker qu'il pouvait utiliser pour éviter une question qui le dérangeait particulièrement.

-Damoclès, commença Titus, quel est ton plus grand rêve ?

Le jeune prêtre avait débuté par une question simple. Inutile de commencer par énoncer les secrets les plus terribles.

-Je veux devenir ministre de la magie pour pouvoir rendre les droits qu'ils méritent aux vampires et aux loups-garous. Ma mère a été mordue par un loup-garou lorsque j'étais petit et elle a tout perdu puisque mon père l'a répudié. Je veux également pouvoir la réintégrer à ma famille.

Le miroir émit une lumière orangée, synonyme de vérité. Damoclès se tourna alors vers Éléonore et, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres lui demanda sa plus grande honte. La préfète rougit avant de fusiller son ami du regard.

-Quand j'avais treize ans, nous sommes allés à la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec ma famille et Damoclès. Nous sommes alors tombés sur une famille de veelas : deux adultes et trois enfants. Je me suis élancé vers l'ainé qui avaient une vingtaine d'année et lui ait demandé de m'épouser.

Quelques rires retentirent alors que le miroir d'Eléonore confirmait ses dires. Les questions les plus légères continuèrent doucement, tout d'abord entre les cinquièmes années avant de se répandre aux plus jeunes.

-Marcus, demanda Ingvar, que penses-tu des serpents, les animaux ?

D'abord intrigué, le garçon réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai mais ils me fascinent autant qu'ils m'effraient. Ils sont très impressionnants, pour autant j'en ai un peu peur et je ne pense pas que j'aimerai me retrouver face à l'un d'entre eux trop facilement. Léopold ! Pourquoi nous déteste-tu ?

-Je ne vous déteste pas, je vous méprise, parce que vous êtes des nés-moldus et que vous m'êtes inférieur. Vous ne devriez même pas avoir le droit de venir dans cette école. Retournez chez vous.

Cette explication aurait pu être plausible si le miroir n'avait pas perdu toute couleur. Voyant cela, Léopold émit un juron avant de lâcher un simple « joker ». Gladys présente à ses cotés perdu l'air ennuyé qu'elle arborait jusque là et le fixa, suspicieuse.

Décidé à se faire oublier, Léopold renvoya la main sur une question qu'il jugea innocente sans être facile :

-Alice qu'elle est ta plus grande ambition ?

A la plus grande surprise de tous, celle-ci baissa les yeux. Cette même fillette qui avait impressionné le groupe en répondant sans ciller que sa plus grande peur était son vertige semblait avoir des difficultés à admettre son ambition, pourtant la marque de la maison Serpentard. Alice réfléchissait, elle ne pouvait pourtant pas utiliser le joker. Finalement elle se décida et murmura assez vite.

-Je veux obtenir la médaille Fields.

Bien sûr, personne n'avait rien compris et elle dû répéter puis expliquer ce que c'était. Septimus intrigué l'observait. Pourquoi donc avait-elle honte de souhaiter obtenir la plus grande distinction mathétique,… non mathémique,… mathématique possible ? Cela confirmait simplement que son ambition justifiait sa place à Serpentard. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Titus lui expliqua gentiment.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les questions s'étaient corsées. Le thème était désormais celui de la famille et ne semblait pas réjouir tous les participants. Jenna avait répondu de mauvaise grâce détester son oncle ainsi que son frère cadet sans jamais avoir attenté à sa vie tandis que Marcus avait avoué détester sa mère qui l'avait abandonné à l'orphelinat avant de revenir y déposer sa sœur deux ans plus tard.

-Alice, demanda Miles, quelles sont les relations que tu entretiens avec les membres de la fratrie Potter ?

La fillette réfléchit un instant. Si elle devait avouer la vérité, elle dirait les liens l'unissant à Malcolm ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Cependant, si elle mentait, ses vis-à-vis s'en rendraient compte immédiatement. Par conséquent, si elle voulait cacher de quelle personne elle voulait cacher les liens, il valait mieux qu'elle se taise pour tous.

-Je renonce, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Joker !

Encore un petit quart d'heure de questions-réponses puis ce fut la fin. Comme il l'avait lancé, il revenait à Titus la tâche de clore la cérémonie de la vérité.

-Merci à tous pour votre franchise. Cette soirée que nous avons partagée ensemble ainsi que les différentes informations que nous avons échangées vous paraissent peut être anodines ou bien intrusives toutefois, cette cérémonie revêt en réalité une importance capitale. Qu'importe comment évolueront vos sentiments, vous ne pourrez jamais trahir Serpentard tout comme la maison ne pourra jamais vous trahir. Je ne dis pas que nous sommes une sorte de mafia. Il vous sera tout à fait possible d'aller et venir, de lier des contacts avec les autres maisons et même de couper les ponts à la fin de votre scolarité, … Ce n'est pas le but, vous êtes des humains et non des esclaves. Cependant, il ne sera pas dans votre intérêt de révéler les secrets de la maison sans permission.

Il fit une pause et observa les réactions. Alice qui restait calme semblait pourtant bouillonner. Jonas avait les lèvres pincées, comprenant qu'ils s'étaient laissé avoir. Marcus avait une expression reflétant sa tristesse et son sentiment de trahison. Jenna avait l'air de se ficher royalement tandis que Jonatan ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher sa fureur d'avoir été mis devant le fait accompli. Les jeunes serpenteaux venaient d'apprendre à leur dépens qui étaient les Serpentards, et seraient certainement plus prudents à l'avenir. Ils venaient ainsi de recevoir une nouvelle leçon.

-Vous n'êtes encore que des enfants. Bientôt, comme vos camarades de deuxième année, vous découvrirez les secrets de la maison, les lieux, les personnages mythiques, … Si certaines informations peuvent être partagées, d'autres seront bien plus sensibles.

Eléonore et Ingvar se concertèrent du regard avant de prendre la parole.

-Demain se terminera l'initiation, fit le garçon. Durant la journée se termineront les examens. Alice, Marcus, pas de grasse mat' pour vous non plus. Vous avez rendez-vous avec les autres nés-moldus et votre professeur principal pour débuter les cours. Dans la soirée, une petite fête sera organisée en votre honneur. Vous vous présenterez à la maison et on vous attribuera vos parrains avant de vous laisser faire la fête. Enfin, mercredi aura lieu la véritable rentrée des classes.

-Allez, maintenant au dodo ! lança Eléonore. Ingvar va vous raccompagner.

Et la soirée se termina ainsi. Les jeunes enfants se rendirent en baillant jusqu'à leurs quartiers où le préfet les déposa. Les filles se préparèrent dans leur chambre tandis que les garçons faisaient de même dans la leur. Puis, les demoiselles rejoignirent leurs camarades dans leur chambre et les triplés réinstallèrent la barrière runique pour la nuit. Elle avait après tout été bien utile.

Léopold, en voyant les filles rappliquer dans sa chambre s'était mis à râler, en vain. Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, il lâcha de mauvaise grâce.

-C'est la dernière fois. Demain vous dégagez de ma chambre !

 **(à suivre...)**

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu (si c'est le cas vous pouvez laisser une review). Comme vous l'avez vu, les nés-moldus se rapprochent de même que les Serpentards (qui restent quand même de beaux connards) et l'initiation est enfin finie.**

 **Le prochain coup, nous auront donc le premier cours de magie des nés-moldus. J'ai hâte de vous le montrer.**

 **Au fait, avez-vous deviné qui sont les personnages représentés sur les tableaux ? (Je donnerai la réponse dans le prochain chapitre).**


	10. 8: La Classe 4

**Salut à tous. Me voici de retour pour le chapitre 8 de** **Bienvenue à Poudlard** **.**

 **Sachez tout d'abord que j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire ce chapitre et j'en suis assez satisfaite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à la question précédente :**

 **\- Tableau n°1 : Merlin**

 **-Tableau n°2 : La reine Naïa, une sirène qui vit dans le lac (c'est un personnage inventé par moi qui apparait dans Qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ?**

 **-Tableau n°3 : Le jeune Salazar Serpentard posant avec sa famille.**

 **.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Merci beaucoup à DragonWind pour la correction et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** **La classe 4.**

* * *

 **Mardi 3 septembre 2019.**

-Bouton Arnold.

-Présent !

-Dursley Alice.

-Présente !

-Grunnion Lisa.

-Oui.

-Martin Lucas.

-Ou… Oui !

-Renault Jules !

-Je suis là !

-Salazar Marcus.

-Présent.

-Summers Katie.

-Présente.

-Verne Paul.

-Présent.

L'appel terminé, Samuel Fawley reposa le parchemin de présence et se mit à parcourir la petite salle de classe. Ses huit élèves étaient assis chacun derrière une petite table. Il les avait dans un premier temps laissé s'asseoir comme il le souhaitait mais il prévoyait de changer ça assez rapidement. Il ne fallait pas trop se plaindre, les enfants ne s'étaient pas rangés exclusivement par maison, enfin presque pas. Marcus et Alice les deux gamins de Serpentards s'étaient installé à côté de Paul et Lisa de Serdaigle ainsi que de Jules de Poufsouffle. Arnold et Lucas, voyant leur partenaire s'éloigner s'étaient mis ensemble laissant la jeune Gryffondor toute seule. Enfin, ils avaient quand même fait mieux que l'année dernière. Les actuels deuxième année s'étaient répartis à trois bouts différents de la classe sans quitter un seul instant leurs partenaires de maison.

Toujours est-il que cette année encore, la salle qui leur était allouée était bien trop grande et les tables trop nombreuses. Il fallait donc changer cela. D'un coup de baguette magique, Samuel fit voler les tables et chaises inutiles à l'autre bout de la classe où elles se rangèrent en s'empilant. Le professeur s'attira au passage un regard admiratif de ses jeunes élèves. Cela l'amusa. Le sang-pur adorait s'occuper des nés-moldus lorsqu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard. Ils étaient si innocents et impressionnables. Un autre coup de baguette. Le mobilier occupé par les élèves se mit à bouger, faisant couiner les élèves qui se firent déplacer. Les tables se positionnèrent en cercle devant le bureau du professeur tandis que les chaises furent installées selon les humeurs du professeur.

Marcus se retrouva à la gauche du professeur tandis qu'à sa propre gauche se trouvait Katie. Jules fut entourée par deux filles : Katie et Alice de même qu'Arnold qui récupéra Lisa à sa gauche. Enfin, Lucas et Paul terminèrent le cercle, le jeune Serdaigle récupérant la place à droite du professeur.

Samuel était assez fier de lui. Il avait réussi à établir une certaine mixité, à la fois des genres, des maisons et des amitiés préétablies puisque chacun – à l'exception de Jules et Alice – se retrouvait éloigné de ceux auprès desquels il s'était spontanément installé.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Samuel Fawley et je serai votre professeur principal pour les trois prochaines années. Ainsi j'aimerai que l'on établisse dès aujourd'hui une ambiance conviviale entre nous. Inutile de lever la main pour parler, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux. Cependant, je ne veux pas de chahut. On ne se coupe pas la parole s'il vous plaît.

-Monsieur ? demanda Jules un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Quand vous dites qu'on peut être détendu dans la classe, est ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut enlever ce bout de tissu ?

Le poufsouffle tenait dans sa main sa cravate nouée autour de son cou par un simple double nœud. Jules avait eu la chance de fréquenter un établissement ne demandant pas d'uniforme à l'école primaire et ne semblait pas ravi de récupérer une tenue imposée. Il avait donc adapté l'uniforme à sa manière. Les chaussures noires avaient été remplacées par une paire de basket, le pantalon noir en toile par un jean sombre. Il avait gardé la chemise mais celle-ci dépassait par-dessous son pull aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

-Jules, peux-tu te lever s'il te plait ? Bien maintenant tourne sur toi-même.

Le garçon qui au début était interrogateur se trouva à rougir à mesure qu'il laissait apercevoir sa tenue. Samuel quant à lui était franchement amusé. Chaque année, un ou deux de ses nés-moldus se permettait des familiarités avec la tenue. Forcément. Ils venaient de milieu sociaux et géographiques très différents. En plus, le passage au vingt-et-unième siècle avait changé pas mal de choses. Dans certains établissement moldus, l'uniforme disparaissait, remplacé par un code vestimentaire strict. Dans les faits, Jules n'était pas tout à fait en tort. A part son pantalon et son nœud de cravate, tout était réglementaire.

-Alice, Lisa pouvez-vous imiter votre camarade ?

Les demoiselles se levèrent à leur tour. Elles aussi avaient adoptés les baskets. Alice avait remplacé la jupe par un jean tandis que Lisa avait opté pour un short. Le reste de leur tenue toutefois était impeccable. La cravate – verte et argent pour l'une, bleue et bronze pour l'autre – était nouée parfaitement, la chemise était sans plis et ne dépassait pas en dessous du blazer.

-Une explication ?

-Un ami m'a dit que désormais il n'était plus obligatoire pour les filles de porter des jupes, expliqua Alice. Après tout, on ne demande rien de tel aux garçons. Dans mon établissement précédent, seule la chemise la cravate et le blazer était obligatoire. On ne me demandait que de mettre un bas noir.

-Comme Alice, j'ai demandé confirmation à un de mes camarades. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que ça change si je mets un short ou une jupe ? C'est pareil.

Hugo Weasley avait décidément de bons conseils à donner.

-Tout d'abord, vous pourrez remercier votre ami qui est bien informé. Effectivement, rien n'interdit une modification de l'uniforme dans le règlement. Cependant, certains professeurs sont assez stricts et risquent de vous refuser. Quant à moi, je me fiche totalement de la manière dont vous êtes habillés. Oui Jules, tu pourrais te pointer dans mon cours en survêtement ou en costume de cow-boy et je ne te dirai rien.

En voyant l'expression sur le visage du garçon on aurait pu croire que Noël était arrivé avec trois mois d'avance.

-Toutefois, certains de mes collègues ne seront pas forcément de mon avis comme je vous l'ai dit et comme vous aurez cours avec eux juste après moi, je vous engage vivement à arborer une tenue correcte. Ainsi pour répondre à ta question, tu pourras effectivement te défausser de ce bout de tissu qu'on appelle cravate le temps du cours.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la cravate atterrit sur la table et le premier bouton de la chemise fut enlevé sous les regards amusés du reste de la classe – et l'air pincé d'Arnold qui portait pour sa part un uniforme impeccable.

-Maintenant que ces questions d'ordres vestimentaires sont réglées, je vais vous présenter ma matière. Etude des sorciers. Deux heures par jours, cinq jours par semaine. Autrement dit, c'est moi que vous verrez le plus. Avec moi, vous étudierez la culture sorcière bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Nous étudierons également ensemble la magie, en abordant un autre angle que celui de vos cours. Parfois, le cours servira également à vous réexpliquer des notions que vous n'avez pas compris. En gros, nous aborderons la magie sous différentes formes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par autres formes ? demanda Marcus.

-La magie que l'on étudie en classe est très scolaire alors qu'en réalité, la magie peut prendre différentes formes. Vous disposez alors d'un avantage certains sur vos camarades.

Regards incrédules des enfants qui ne voyait jusqu'à présent en leur naissance qu'un handicap pour l'apprentissage de la magie.

-Mais oui, je suis sérieux. Contrairement à vos camarades, vous n'avez pas été élevé avec la magie. Pour vous, ce n'est pas quelque chose de défini. J'aime à dire que pour les nés-moldus, la seule limite est votre imagination. Là où les sang-purs et les sang-mêlés penseront que c'est impossible, vous, vous demanderez comment le faire. Après tout, faire voler ses jouets ou créer du feu c'est impossible aussi non ?

Le raisonnement se tenait, tous devaient en convenir. Samuel continua à expliquer durant quelques minutes comment se déroulerait son cours, ce qu'ils allaient y faire, la manière dont ils allaient apprendre.

-Vous allez vite vous rendre compte que j'adore travailler avec des exposés. Vous apprendrez mieux en faisant vos recherches vous-mêmes, que ce soit à la bibliothèque ou en discutant avec vos camarades, et surtout c'est bien plus intéressant que si je vous lisais une feuille. Bien, maintenant qui a des questions ?

-Moi, se lança Arnold. C'est qui William Fawley ? Ce nom était mentionné dans l'article de journal sortit hier.

-Il s'agit de mon grand-père. C'est un visionnaire. Il est membre du conseil d'administration de l'école et c'est à lui que vous devez la classe 4.

Samuel soupira. Fallait-il qu'il leur en parle ? Certes ils étaient concernés, mais ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Ils ne devaient pas être menés si tôt à la politique. Cela dit, s'il en jugeait les expressions de ses élèves, il n'allait pas vraiment avoir le choix. Il en avait trop dit ou pas assez.

-Les Fawleys sont une très vieille famille de sang-pures, très attachée aux traditions et jusqu'à il y a quelques années à la pureté du sang. Cependant, il y a quelques années, mon grand-père a entendu parler d'un scientifique sorcier qui menait des études avec son équipe sur la magie. Ce sorcier estimait que la magie était une substance présente dans l'environnement et qui se concentrait plus particulièrement chez les sorciers. Il a toutefois expliqué que lorsque le nombre de porteurs – donc de sorciers – était insuffisant, alors, des nés-moldus naissaient pour permettre de stabiliser la magie. Les jeunes nés-moldus – donc vous – bénéficiaient alors d'une puissance théoriquement plus importante.

Tandis que Samuel tentait d'expliquer simplement la théorie de ce monsieur à des enfants de onze ans, Alice s'interrogeait. Cette théorie lui rappelait quelque chose. C'était exactement ce que lui avait raconté Monsieur Richard lorsqu'elle était allée au ministère de la magie pendant les vacances. Était-ce de lui dont le professeur parlait ?

(NDA : Pour ceux qui ne s'en souvienne plus, chapitre 6 et 7 de Alice Dursley)

-Ce n'est pas forcément que vous serez plus fort en magie, continuait Samuel. Simplement, c'est comme si vous avez d'un côté une puissance importante mais brute tandis que de l'autre côté vous avez une magie moins forte mais plus docile. Les nés-moldus ont une magie qui n'a jamais été travaillé tandis que les sang-purs héritent d'une magie qui par exemple est adapté à la métamorphose car leurs ancêtres l'ont forgé à ça. En gros, les sangs-purs auront plus de facilité à utiliser leur magie mais seront moins puissant tandis que les nés-moldus auront plus de difficulté à utiliser la magie mais cela sera également dû à votre taux de magie. Cependant, comme toute chose, ce sont des généralités qui dépendent des individus. Si ça vous intéresse je vous reparlerai de ça plus tard mais pas aujourd'hui. Oui Alice ? Une question peut être ?

-Je voulais juste savoir. C'est bien Richard Tugwood qui a élaboré cette théorie ?

-Oui c'est ça. Tu le connais ?

-Une connaissance.

-Sur ce, je vous propose de faire une pause dans le blabla et de passer à quelque chose de bien plus intéressant : La magie.

Il s'attira alors des regards pleins d'excitation. Clairement, ce prof savait se faire apprécier de ses élèves.

-Mais monsieur, objecta Lisa. Nous n'avons pas encore nos baguettes.

-Je le sais bien. D'ailleurs c'est une honte. Savez-vous qu'il y a vingt ans on allait acheter sa baguette avant de démarrer l'école. Enfin, revenons à nos hippogriffes. Ne t'inquiète pas Lisa, cela ne causera aucun problème.

Les regards se firent cette fois ci dubitatif. Chacun de ses élèves semblaient avoir la même question sur le bout des lèvres.

-Une baguette est un catalyseur. Elle est utile mais pas indispensable. Il est vrai qu'on préférera le plus souvent vous enseigner la magie à l'aide de celle-ci mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Aujourd'hui, je veux juste vous montrer des petits tours. Ils ne sont pas très différents de ce que vous faisiez en magie accidentelle. La seule différence c'est que vous allez essayer de l'utiliser. Lisa ! Quel est ton premier acte de magie ?

La fillette réfléchit, tentant de se souvenir la première fois qu'elle avait effectué un quelconque acte magique. Pendant ce temps, les autres enfants se remémoraient avec plus ou moins de succès les souvenirs magiques.

-Quand j'avais sept ans je faisais une sortie scolaire avec l'école à la montagne. A un moment, j'ai glissé et je suis tombé dans le vide. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir lorsqu'un bloc de pierre est sorti de la falaise et a formé une plateforme sur laquelle j'ai atterrie. Cependant, alors que j'aurais dû m'écraser sur cette plateforme, je me suis enfoncée dedans comme dans un trampoline avant de finalement reposer dessus.

Samuel ne souhaitait pas leur laisser le temps de s'appesantir sur les souvenirs des uns et des autres. Aussi il interrogea Jules, puis Paul, puis chacun des autres élèves.

-Je m'en souviens pas vraiment, mais mon frère m'a dit que lorsque j'étais petit, il a essayé de jeter mon doudou par la fenêtre. J'étais en train de pleurer et j'ai tendu les bras. Alors, il parait que Bidouille s'est envolé vers moi et que je l'ai rattrapé. Mais je m'en souviens pas je devais avoir deux ou trois ans.

-Moi j'en avais quatre, expliqua Paul. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Ma petite sœur avait soufflé mes bougies. J'étais tellement déçu que je me suis mis à pleurer. Alors, les bougies se sont rallumées toutes seules.

Alice de son côté réfléchissait. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'un quelconque acte magique. Elle pensait sans savoir pourquoi à de belles flammes rouges. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison. Elle reprit sa réflexion avant de se souvenir d'une discussion avec Alexander : « Je me souviens quand t'étais petite. On n'a jamais compris comment tu faisais mais dès qu'on te laissait dans la voiture ou dans une pièce fermée, tu arrivais à en sortir et tu nous rejoignais ». Elle sourit et parvint à se remémorer l'une des scènes. Elle avait quatre ans et était à la maison avec ses frères, Valentin jouant les baby-sitters. Elle avait faussé compagnie à ses aînés, ouvert la porte d'entrée – sans clés – et avait su retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la boulangerie en suivant le même chemin que sa mère. C'était étrange, elle n'avait pas vu par où sa mère était allée mais l'avait deviné, la voyant reproduire le chemin devant elle. Alice s'embrouilla un peu en tentant d'expliquer son acte de magie accidentelle à la classe mais le fit tout de même.

Tous les élèves avaient désormais raconté leur première magie. Samuel était fier de ce qu'il avait entendu et près à rapporter à son oncle les nouvelles informations. Les nés-moldus étaient vraiment puissants, c'était un fait. A part Lisa et Arnold tous avaient fait de la magie accidentelle avant l'âge de cinq ans – Jules et Katie en avaient même fait à l'âge de deux et trois ans – et même les deux Serdaigles s'étaient surpassés. Leur magie avait attendu qu'ils soient en danger pour se manifester certes, mais quelle manifestation ! Les sangs-purs réfractaires allaient devoir l'admettre, les nés-moldus incarnaient véritablement le renouveau de la magie. Leur puissance pouvait le prouver.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

La question avait été posé par Lucas qui comme ses camarades attendait avec impatience le tour de magie promis. Samuel, le sourire aux lèvres sortit une petite balle de sa poche et la fit grossir jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la taille d'un petit ballon.

-On va faire un petit jeu, expliqua-t-il. Marcus, Katie, Jules et Alice vous serez ensemble dans l'équipe noire. Paul, Lucas, Lisa et Arnold vous appartiendrez à l'équipe blanche.

Les deux équipes se regroupèrent pendant que le professeur colorait leurs vêtements.

-Le principe du jeu est très simple et vous devez déjà le connaître je crois. A l'origine c'est un jeu moldu intitulé la passe à dix. Vous allez devoir vous passez la balle et faire dix passes sans que l'autre équipe n'intercepte le ballon. Le problème, c'est que vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher la balle.

Les regards se firent incrédules. C'était possible de jouer comme ça ? Samuel savait bien que le sortilège de lévitation ne serait appris que dans quelques semaines, une fois que les enfants auraient reçu leur baguette. Pourtant, cela ne rendait pas le jeu impossible. Il s'agissait simplement pour ses élèves de canaliser la magie qui circulait de manière diffuse en eux pour la conduire à faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Comment on saura quelle équipe a le ballon si on ne peut pas le toucher ?

-La balle est actuellement rouge. Lorsque la partie aura commencée, elle changera de couleur pour indiquer quelle équipe la possède. Elle indiquera également le compte. Alors vous voulez essayer ?

Samuel lança le ballon en air. Aussitôt celle-ci se mit à tomber doucement vers le sol. Pas trop vite tout de même, elle avait été enchantée pour flotter plutôt que tomber pour rendre le jeu plus simple. Aucun élève n'ayant réussi à la renvoyer, le professeur dû la relancer, une fois puis deux. Lors du troisième essai, Jules eut le réflexe de se jeter à terre. Il ne rattrapa pas la balle mais sa magie se libéra et renvoya le ballon devenu noir dans les airs où Lucas tout en sautant la colora en blanc en lui redonnant de l'élan.

-C'est super dur ! s'exclama-t-il une fois la balle retombée à terre.

Nouvel essai. Nouvel échec pour la plupart des enfants. Encore une fois seuls Jules et Lucas parvinrent à quelque chose. Cela ne surprenait pas vraiment leur professeur. Aux vues de leurs actes de magie accidentelle, les deux enfants semblaient avoir une prédisposition pour la lévitation. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il les avait répartis dans des équipes différentes. Ainsi, chacun pourrait aider ses coéquipiers à s'améliorer.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa réflexion, Samuel pu observer son plan se mettre en marche. Les deux équipes s'étaient regroupés à des bouts différents de la salle et les deux Poufsouffles semblaient expliquer comment ils faisaient pour rattraper la balle avec leur magie. Puis, la contre-attaque se profila. Les trois Serdaigles et Lucas élaborèrent leur stratégie tandis que les deux Serpentards tentaient de faire de même avec Katie et Jules.

Finalement, les stratégies semblaient être prêtes et Samuel lança le ballon dans les airs. Aussitôt, Marcus s'élança dans les airs la main tendue prête à toucher la balle. Celle-ci prit une couleur noire et se dirigea vers Alice qui mit ses mains devant elle en fermant les yeux. Le ballon prit alors le numéro 2 et rebondit contre un mur invisible avant de se diriger vers Katie.

Cependant, celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de renvoyer le ballon car Lucas s'interposa et renvoya la balle blanche sur Paul situé un peu à l'écart. Un numéro 2 apparut quand celui-ci la renvoya avec succès vers Lisa. La jeune Serdaigle tenta de la rattraper mais n'y parvint pas et ce fut Lucas qui permit de sauver la balle – et le numéro 3 – en la passant à Arnold.

Le jeu continua encore pendant une bonne heure. Trois parties furent disputés. La première, remportée par l'équipe blanche avait été assez longue mais avait permis à chacun de réussir à faire fonctionner sa magie. La seconde partie couronnait l'équipe noire qui avait opté pour la vitesse. Le ballon s'était faufilé rapidement entre les différents joueurs au rythme de passes effrénées. Enfin la dernière partie – la belle – voyait apparaître de nouveaux talents. Jules parvenait à attirer la balle vers lui tandis que Lucas avait réussi à contrôler un peu sa direction. Les deux garçons étaient définitivement les plus doués à ce petit jeu.

Finalement, la dernière partie n'avait pas eu de vainqueur. Alors que l'équipe noire avait la balle, Lucas avait tenté de jouer sur sa magie pour la diriger non vers Katie comme prévue mais vers Arnold. Cependant, après une heure à utiliser sa magie, le garçon n'en avait pas eu la force et s'était effondré. Samuel s'était aussitôt précipité vers lui et lui avait lancé un sortilège. Un parchemin était alors apparu et le professeur l'avait lu rapidement avant de porter son élève jusqu'à sa table. Les autres élèves avaient suivi, inquiets, et s'étaient eux aussi réinstallés.

-Faut pas vous inquiétez comme ça, les avaient rassurés Samuel. C'est tout à fait normal. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant vos capacités magiques. Là vous allez prendre un petit remontant et d'ici dix minutes vous serez comme neuf.

Il était alors passé devant chaque élève, avait lancé le même sortilège que pour Lucas, regardé le même parchemin puis avait distribué une boisson et un morceau de chocolat. Chacun avait dégusté le goûter et, effectivement devait avouer qu'il allait beaucoup mieux après.

Le cours s'était alors terminé. Les enfants sortirent de la salle et furent surpris de constater qu'il était déjà onze heure et demie. Ils avaient passé deux heure et demie dans la classe ! Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé. Etant donné que le repas n'était qu'à midi, ils profitèrent donc de la demi-heure suivante pour faire connaissance avec les autres élèves de la classe.

.

Pour Alice et Marcus, l'après-midi se déroula comme la veille. Discussion avec les Serpentards jusqu'à quatorze heure, heure de reprise des cours – et des examens – pour les autres élèves. Ensuite, ils avaient rejoint Jules, Paul et Lisa à la bibliothèque. Seul le Poufsouffle était arrivé, et, plongé dans le livre intitulé Histoire de la Magie, il ne les vit pas arrivé. Ce fut Katie, qu'il avait invité à passer du temps avec eux qui le prévint. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa au bord du lac avec des nés-moldus des quatre maisons se régalant de friandises en regrettant de ne pas avoir emprunté la balle de leur professeur.

Vers dix-huit heures, les deux serpenteaux rejoignirent leur salle commune. Arrivés devant la porte, ils retrouvèrent Léopold qui leur parla pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient coincés dehors. Après vérification, ils durent l'admettre et se résignèrent à attendre en sa compagnie. Le garçon avait sorti un manuel scolaire qu'il dévorait en silence et ils firent donc de même, découvrant ensemble Histoire de Poudlard dont on leur avait tant parlé. Lorsque les triplés arrivèrent un peu plus tard, la porte ne s'était toujours pas ouverte.

-Il se passe quoi là ? demanda Jenna. Après leurs putains d'examens, et l'initiation à la con de la maison, on est coincé dehors. C'est ça ?

-Il lui arrive quoi là ? demanda Léopold sous leurs airs incrédules.

Jonatan n'avait même pas eu le temps de lâcher son « langage » désormais devenu récurrent. Première fois que Léopold ouvrait la bouche pour leur parler spontanément. Déjà qu'il ne répondait pas aux questions directes habituellement. Enfin, peut-être qu'il en avait marre d'être tout seul et qu'il allait faire des efforts de sociabilité. Jonas fut le premier à se reprendre et lui répondit en souriant.

-Elle a loupé sa potion. Elle aurait dû être bleu et légère et à la place y avait une sorte de gloubi-boulga kaki. Berk !

-Ta bouche !

-Et bien, y a de l'animation par ici ! lança Septimus.

Les deuxièmes années venaient d'arriver derrière eux. Alice se demanda d'où ils pouvaient bien sortir. Ils ne portaient pas leur uniforme mais chacun avait un sac sur son dos voire même pour Septimus et Hildur, un énorme paquet dans les bras.

-Wouah ! s'exclama Miles.

-Quel accueil ! renchérit son frère Mogan.

-On est venu vous chercher pour la fête et le repas, expliqua Katie Kirke. Chacun d'entre vous va venir avec l'un d'entre nous.

-Éléonore et Ingvar ont dû vous en parler, ajouta Mandy Furmage. Nous allons être vos parrains, et donc vos guides durant cette année et la suivante. Vous avez été observé hier et aujourd'hui pour faire les meilleures associations possibles. Un première année, un deuxième année et un cinquième année, de quoi être sûr de pallier tous les problèmes. Pour ma part, je ferai équipe avec Éléonore pour m'occuper de Jonatan.

-Jonas, fit Katie, tu seras avec moi et Titus.

-Alice, appela Septimus. C'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi. Jack Finnigan sera avec nous.

Et la liste continua. Jenna, Mogan Higgs et Damoclès Clagg Léopold, Hildur Jumala et Gladys Augirolle – L'air d'Hildur lorsqu'il annonça le partenariat montra bien qu'il n'appréciait guère son ainée – Marcus, Miles Higgs et Ingvar Jumala. Finalement, chaque deuxième année attrapa son cadet et ils purent enfin entrer dans la salle commune.

La fête fut magique ! Rien à dire, les serpents savaient faire la fête et avaient le sens de l'accueil. Pour la première fois depuis leur répartition, les premières années se sentaient vraiment des leurs.

Le repas fut magistral. Les deuxièmes années avaient ramené des tonnes de pizzas à tous les parfums si bien que chacun pu manger ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Ils avaient également ramené pleins de gâteaux et de dessert de toute sortes. Quant aux boissons, des verres magiques avaient été empruntés aux cuisines. Il suffisait de prononcer distinctement le breuvage qu'on voulait déguster pour que celui-ci apparaisse. Coca, Mangaçide, Bierraubeurre – seulement pour les plus de treize ans – whisky pur feu – seulement pour les élèves majeurs –, tout ce que voulait les élèves pu être bu.

Ensuite, la fête se poursuivit. Dans un coin de la pièce, de la musique fut installé pour les plus âgés pendant qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, des sucreries et animations furent apportées. Alice et Marcus découvrirent la bataille explosive. Le garçon se montra d'ailleurs très doué à ce petit jeu.

Malheureusement, vers onze heures, les premières et deuxièmes années furent gentiment congédiés. Leurs protestations ne servirent à rien – sinon à faire rire leurs aînés – ils durent rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Encore une fois, les demoiselles rejoignirent leurs camarades pour passer la nuit. Alors qu'elles s'installaient dans le lit géant des jumeaux, elles furent surprises de ne pas entendre le grincheux râler, mais passèrent, supposant qu'il s'était enfin habitué.

Elles comprirent plus tard que c'était parce qu'il avait déjà manigancé quelque chose. En effet, un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'Alice et Jonas dormaient déjà, les enfants furent dérangés par trois petits coups portés à la porte. Jonatan sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir Ingvar et Eléonore dans l'ouverture.

-Pour l'instant vous aviez été si sages, soupira l'adolescente. Pourquoi fallait-il que vous ne le soyez pas vraiment ?

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit Jenna. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal.

-Rien fait de mal ? répéta Ingvar d'un ton moqueur.

-Ne parlez pas si fort, se plaignit Marcus d'une voix ensommeillé, y'en a qui veulent dormir.

-Vous dites que vous n'avez rien fait de mal, répéta le préfet en chuchotant. Vous trouvez ça normal vous de voir des filles et des garçons dormir dans le même lit ?

-Honnêtement ? répondit Jenna, oui. Nous avons toujours dormi ensemble avec mes frères ça n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. En plus, si je déménageais seule, Alice resterait dans la chambre. D'ailleurs elle m'a dit qu'elle aussi dormait avec ses frères de temps en temps.

En les regardant, les préfets virent que Marcus et Jonatan étaient du même avis. Et s'il en jugeait aux respirations calmes des deux autres, se trouver avec autant de personne dans leur lit ne les empêchait nullement de dormir. Alors, une question se posait. Comment faire ? Comment expliquer à ces enfants qu'ils ne devaient pas dormir ensemble ? Que ce n'était pas convenable.

-Ecoutez, tenta Eléonore, cela dérange Léopold. Vous l'empêchez de dormir.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Jonatan. Nous ne parlons pas dans la chambre une fois la lumière éteinte. Et si jamais nous avons un jour à le faire, nous irons dans la pièce à vivre. La seule véritable raison c'est que monsieur Grincheux ne nous aime pas et cherche à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

L'adolescente ne pouvait qu'en convenir. Cette explication semblait la plus probable. Cependant, en tant que chef de dortoir elle ne pouvait favoriser aussi explicitement des contrevenants au règlement. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une solution aux problèmes relationnels de ses protégés. Enfin, c'était le rôle d'un préfet.

-Voilà ce que je vous propose, fit-elle finalement après réflexion. Cette nuit et le reste de la semaine chacun dormira dans sa chambre et ce week-end, nous allons en reparler tous ensembles, avec Léopold, les deux dormeurs et les préfets de septième année.

Jonatan et Jenna se regardèrent. Pourraient-ils vraiment tenir autant de nuit les uns sans l'autre ? Jonatan eut un sourire crispé. Pour cette nuit ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils aviseraient demain. En attendant, il valait mieux que Jonas restât endormi. Jenna lui embrassa le front avant de le quitter tandis que son frère réveilla gentiment leur amie. Celle-ci ne comprit pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment mais accepta de mauvaise grâce de retourner dans son lit.

Les deux demoiselles rejoignirent ainsi leur chambre sous le regard amusé de leur préfète tandis que les garçons étaient surveillés par Ingvar. Finalement, alors qu'elles s'endormaient, la sorcière ferma doucement la porte et se retira.

\- - - - - - - - - .

 _Petite Alice a cinq ans. Elle est allongée sur le tapis du salon et est en train de faire des divisions. Son frère Valentin lui a montré comment faire tout à l'heure avant de partir et elle a décidé de faire tous les exercices du cahier d'Alexander pour le rendre fier d'elle._

 _Il est 13h30 et nous sommes samedi. Alice vient de le lire sur sa nouvelle montre bleue et grise. Papa est parti déposer Valentin à la boxe et a décidé d'accompagner l'équipe d'Alexander au foot. Maman est donc restée avec les petits et a prévue de les emmener avec elle faire « une petite balade pas drôle avec des gens ennuyeux » mais bon, sa fille ne lui en veut pas trop. Elle adore sa maman. En plus, cette dernière l'a promis « ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne sera pas trop long. Après on fera un tour de grande roue ». Alors Alice a dit d'accord. Elle adore faire un tour de grande roue avec sa maman. Elle a l'impression d'être un oiseau et se sent grandir lorsqu'elle voit tout le monde devenir petit et qu'elle peut distinguer des choses à des kilomètres à la ronde._

 _Il est 14h. Maman et Alice sont dans la voiture. Elles viennent de déposer Malcolm chez Benoit. Les deux enfants sont ensembles à l'école primaire et la maman de Benoit a invité le meilleur ami de son fils à venir jouer chez eux. Finalement il n'y aura que Alice à faire la promenade pas drôle avec sa maman._

 _-._

 _Il est 14h12. Maman vient de quitter la voiture. Elle est partie à la banque laissant petite Alice seule dans la voiture. La banque c'est un endroit que petite Alice aimerait beaucoup a dit maman. Là-bas, ils font des maths toute la journée et ils gèrent l'argent des gens. Alice aurait bien aimé accompagner maman à l'intérieur. Après tout ça a l'air amusant ! Maman a refusé. D'après elle, Alice est trop petite et elle va discuter des choses de grands avec le banquier. Alors la fillette n'a pas eu le choix. Elle a pleuré, hurlé, tiré la langue à sa maman et alors que cette dernière partait, la petite lui a jeté d'un ton mordant : « Je te déteste maman. Tu es méchante ! »._

 _Il est 14h28. Maman n'est toujours pas revenue. Petite Alice vient de finir pour la dix-septième fois son exemplaire de Peter Pan. Petite Alice adore Peter Pan. Elle aussi aimerait partir pour Neverland pour vivre des aventures avec ses frères._

 _Il est 14h33. Petite Alice se remet à pleurer. Maman est-elle fâchée ? Elle avait dit qu'elle ne serait pas longue et ça fait déjà 21 minutes qu'elle est partie. Soit 1264 secondes._

 _Il est 14h52. Petite Alice vient de quitter le parking. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi la porte de la voiture s'est ouverte d'un coup, toute seule. Maman va la gronder d'être partie toute seule de la voiture mais petite Alice s'en fiche. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment et veut retrouver maman au plus vite donc elle va à la banque. Elle n'y est jamais allée mais c'est pas grave, petite Alice voit comme si elle y était sa mère passer devant elle pour lui montrer le chemin. Alors petite Alice suit sa mère et elle va à la banque._

 _Il est 14h55. Petite Alice vient de rentrer dans l'édifice bancaire et après s'être engagé dans un long couloir s'est retrouvée face à un bien étrange spectacle. Tout plein de gens sont regroupés dans un coin de la pièce et des messieurs habillés en noir sont répartis un peu partout dans la salle avec des fusils dans les mains. L'un d'entre eux la récupère dès qu'elle passe la porte et la maintient serré contre son corps. Il l'entraîne alors au centre de la pièce vers celui qui semble être le chef._

 _Il est 15h02. Personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui aurait pu se passer. Petite Alice hurle à la mort en criant le nom de sa mère. Cette dernière repose par terre, du sang s'écoulant de sa poitrine. L'homme armé qui avait capturé sa fille lui a tiré dessus lorsqu'elle lui a ordonné de lâcher l'enfant._

 _-Maman ! Maman !_

 _La fillette hurle de désespoir aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Elle tient dans sa main les cheveux blonds rougis par le sang de sa mère. Autour d'elle les hommes armés rigolent. Ils trouvent toute cette histoire très drôle. Les autres clients de la banque regardent la gamine avec pitié. A leurs yeux, la mère est déjà condamnée._

 _-Maman ! Maman !_

 _Les hommes en ont marre de l'entendre hurler. Celui qui a tiré s'approche d'elle et lui agrippe le bras. Il s'éloigne aussitôt en hurlant._

 _Il est 15h09. Le feu a complétement envahi l'espace. La fumée noire est partout tandis que les flammes brûlent tout. Petite Alice n'a pas quitté sa mère et continue d'hurler à la mort._

 _Il est 16h24. Alice le sait car elle ne lâche pas sa montre du regard. Déjà 45 minutes que maman est entrée dans la salle avec les docteurs. Les pompiers ont eu du mal à la faire lâcher prise._

 _-Bonjour ma grande. Je suis David Reeve et je suis policier. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

 _Petite Alice l'ignore superbement. Elle n'a pas décoché un mot depuis qu'on lui a enlevé sa mère. Et peut lui importe que David soit chargé de faire la lumière sur l'affaire. De toute manière, elle n'est pas capable de penser correctement. « En état de choc » a dit l'infirmière qui l'a examinée._

 _-Ecoute ma grande. On a besoin que tu nous dises ton nom pour retrouver ton papa. Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs ?_

 _Mon dieu. Comment vont réagir papa et les garçons ? Surtout lorsqu'ils vont apprendre que c'est sa faute à elle._

 _Du mouvement dans la salle la sort de ses sombres pensées. Le monsieur en blouse blanche qui a emmené maman se tient mal à l'aise à l'entrée de la salle d'attente. L'enfant s'approche de lui et attend qui lui dise comment va maman. Le monsieur ne dit rien et se contente de fixer David en attendant qu'il éloigne la fillette. Petite Alice est douée pour analyser les gens. Elle devine qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à maman._

 _-Maman ? demande-t-elle avant d'ordonner. Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à maman ! Maintenant !_

 _Alors sous le regard ébahi du policier, le médecin répond d'une voix monocorde :_

 _-Elle est morte. Nous n'avons rien pu faire._

 _Petite Alice se remet alors à hurler et à pleurer. Elle appelle sa mère encore et encore. En même temps, de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues et d'énormes sanglots bloquent sa respiration. Finalement elle sent une piqûre dans son cou et elle s'effondre dans des bras accueillants. Il est 16h27 et Petite Alice est maintenant orpheline de mère._

 _ **(A suivre…)**_

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**

 **Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre à la fois dur et léger et pour des raisons différentes j'ai vraiment été très impliquée dans l'écriture de ce chapitre.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 9.**


	11. 9: Résolution

**Salut à tous.**

 **Voici le chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à DragonWind pour la correction et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** **Résolution.**

* * *

 **Mercredi 4 septembre 2019.**

Flavius Carmichael avait l'habitude de se réveiller aux aurores. Depuis des années il était connu à Serpentard pour se lever avec les poules et cette année, celle de ses ASPICs ne changeraient rien à ses habitudes, bien au contraire.

Il avait donc pris l'habitude de débarquer dans la salle commune de Serpentard tous les matins, - semaine comme week-end – vers six heures. Lorsqu'il avait cours, il repassait ses devoirs pendant une petite heure puis attendait ses quatre camarades avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour petit-déjeuner. Quant aux week-ends, ses activités différaient quelque peu. En effet, il ne se mettait à travailler que vers neuf heures lorsque Augustus émergeait à son tour. Il occupait donc ses trois premières heures de la journée à lire un livre de la bibliothèque ou bien à jouer sur l'un des pianos de la salle commune.

Il avait l'habitude d'être seul et ne s'en étonnait plus. Il avait fini par comprendre que les autres étudiants n'avaient pas les mêmes besoins en sommeil que lui et s'y était fait, tout simplement. Jusqu'à l'année dernière. Pour la première fois, il avait trouvé une présence réconfortante dans la salle commune en la personne des jumeaux Rosépine en deuxième année. Aurore et Jour portaient magnifiquement bien leur nom et émergeait tous les jours avant sept heures. « Ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui » pensa Flavius en marchant dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs. Les deux enfants avaient été retenus chez eux à cause d'un problème familial.

C'est donc avec surprise que le préfet en chef aperçut une silhouette dans la salle commune lorsqu'il y entra. La petite blondinette de première année – pas la prétentieuse richissime non l'autre la née-moldue de la famille des Potter – était avachie sur l'un des canapés en train de lire ce qui ressemblait à un manuel scolaire dont il ne reconnut pas le titre. Il s'approcha de la fillette et remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rougis.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il lui faisant lever la tête.

-Bonjour.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais les cours ne démarrent que vers neuf heures. Tu peux retourner te coucher si tu veux.

-Je sais mais, … j'avais envie de… Je n'ai plus sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Je ne reconnais pas ce manuel. C'est quelle matière ?

-Ce sont des mathématiques. C'est moldu. On m'a dit que ce n'était pas enseigné ici.

-C'est exact. Pourquoi étudie-tu ça dans ce cas ?

-J'aime les maths, répondit-elle simplement avant de poursuivre. Mon meilleur ami et moi on est plutôt doué pour ça. Moi je suis ici à Poudlard et lui non. J'essaie de continuer à étudier ici comme ça on pourra continuer à en discuter tous les deux.

-Je peux y jeter un œil ?

-Si tu veux.

Et elle lui transmit son bouquin. Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Des tableaux de nombres comme en arithmancie. Il regarda plus attentivement, il était question de matrice, d'inverse et de transposée. Il ne comprenait pas tout – pourtant il avait eu optimal à ses buses ! – mais sa jeune protégée semblait sûre de parvenir à tout comprendre toute seule. Il feuilleta quelques pages et tomba sur d'autres concepts plus ou moins complexes – nombres complexes, espaces vectoriels, applications linéaires, systèmes d'équations … – dont certains le ramenèrent à ses cours des années précédente tandis que d'autres lui était totalement inconnu.

-C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit l'autre jour ? demanda-t-elle le tirant de ses pensées.

-De quoi ?

-Que vous ne nous en voudrez pas si on fait perdre des points à la maison ?

-Non ce n'était pas un mensonge, répondit-il après une petite pause, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Comme on vous l'a dit Serpentard ne cherche pas vraiment à remporter la coupe des quatre maisons donc nous pouvons faire tout ce qui nous plait. Tu as l'intention de faire une farce à Lily Potter dès le premier jour de classe ? Tu sais, tu risques de te prendre une retenue.

-Je m'en fiche des retenues. Je voulais juste éviter de vous mettre dans l'embarras. Tu sais où je peux trouver le règlement intérieur de l'école ?

-Dans la bibliothèque. Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux tout à l'heure. Tu cherches à faire le plus de dégâts sans te faire punir ? Ça serait vraiment Serpentard mais tu n'as pas besoin de mériter ta place en faisant ça. Nous te considérons déjà comme l'une des nôtres.

-Je me sens à l'aise chez vous mais je ne veux pas rester.

Flavius la regarda interrogateur. Quelque chose lui échappait il en était sûr.

-Non. Mon but en lisant ce bouquin c'est de trouver le moyen de quitter Poudlard.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard :**

Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, les triplés et Marcus comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé. Jenna s'était réveillée seule dans la chambre des filles et passé l'agacement que cela fit naître chez elle, elle avait rejoint les garçons dans la salle commune où elle pensait trouver leur amie.

-Vous avez vu Alice ? demanda Jenna en arrivant.

-Elle n'est pas avec toi ? lui répondit son frère aîné.

-Non j'étais seule quand je me suis réveillée.

-Elle peut-être déjà partie manger, supposa Jonas encore endormi

-Ce n'est pas possible, protesta Marcus. Alice n'est pas comme ça.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec Mac', confirma Jenna, elle nous aurait attendus.

-Mac' ? répéta-t-il en grimaçant avant de simplement laisser couler.

-En tout cas, reprit Jonatan, elle n'est pas là, qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre à aller voir ?

Cependant, elle ne se trouvait pas non plus dans la pièce principale de la salle commune. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jeunes enfants se retrouvèrent alors dans la grande salle. Là encore, aucune trace d'Alice, mais Flavius les rassura en disant qu'elle allait bien mais qu'elle devait voir quelqu'un avant d'aller en cours. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement puis suivirent Ingvar et Eléonore jusqu'à une salle de classe du deuxième étage. La salle était composée de cinq rangées et de trois colonnes. Chaque colonne était composée de trois tables. Les Serpentards se séparèrent alors. Léopold investit la première table en arrivant tandis que ses camarades s'installèrent dans la colonne de gauche près de la fenêtre aux premiers et deuxièmes rangs. Jonas et Marcus au premier rang, Jenna et Jonatan au second, Alice serait libre de choisir sa place.

Les élèves avaient rendez-vous à neuf heures, et si les Serpentards avaient été conduits dix minutes en avance par leur préfet, les autres élèves n'étaient pas aussi ponctuels. Enfin, les Serdaigles étaient déjà arrivées. Les treize érudits s'étaient aussitôt disputé les places du premier et second rang.

-C'est Léo qui doit être content, chuchota Jenna à son frère alors qu'ils venaient tous deux de se déplacer d'une place, gardant celle près de la fenêtre réservée pour le dernier membre de leur maison. Lui qui voulait être tout seul.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille s'isoler, lui répondit Jonatan. A mon avis, il veut juste ne pas se mêler à nous. Regarde, il ne semble pas aussi hostile aux Serdaigles.

Effectivement, le jeune Malefoy s'était mis à discuter avec sa voisine Emma Gunnarsen et ne semblait pas dégoûté par la présence de Lysander et Hugo juste derrière lui.

A neuf heure moins cinq, quatre professeurs entrèrent dans la salle. Les trois femmes et l'homme eurent un grognement désapprobateur lorsqu'ils virent qu'il manquait la moitié de la promotion mais, comme il n'était pas encore l'heure, ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de s'approcher du bureau. L'une des femmes, une blonde avec un ventre laissant supposer qu'il contenait la vie s'assit sur la chaise tandis qu'une autre – une brune avec une tresse – s'assit sur le bureau. Les autres professeurs restèrent debout à discuter avec elles.

Deux minutes plus tard, les douze élèves de Poufsouffle arrivèrent en courant. Ils avaient oublié l'heure et seuls leurs ainés leur avaient permis d'éviter le retard en les accompagnant – au pas de course – jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Ils entrèrent bruyamment dans la classe et en même temps qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration, les jeunes blaireaux s'installèrent derrière les Serdaigles et Serpentards. Jules salua ses camarades nés-moldus en passant avant d'aller s'installer avec Lucas parmi ses camarades. Finalement, lorsque le professeur homme ferma la porte à neuf heure précise, treize élèves manquèrent à l'appel : les douze élèves de Gryffondor ainsi que la jeune née moldue de Serpentard.

Les professeurs saluèrent alors les nouveaux élèves et commencèrent à se présenter. La future maman se nommait Luciana Hocus et était professeur d'Astronomie. Elle devrait accoucher durant le mois de décembre mais reviendrait très vite assurer ses cours. Elle voulut continuer sa présentation mais fut couper par l'arrivée intempestive des lions. Les premiers arrivés s'arrêtèrent brusquement en rencontrant le regard désapprobateur de leurs professeurs mais pénétrèrent néanmoins dans la salle poussés par leurs camarades qui arrivaient en même temps qu'eux.

-Je vois que mesdemoiselles et messieurs de Gryffondor nous font l'honneur de leur présence.

La femme qui avait parlé, d'un ton mordant d'où perçait l'ironie était très impressionnante. Grande et belle, la professeure était vêtu d'une robe de haute couture et se tenait bien droite, tout dans sa stature reflétait sa noblesse et sa confiance en elle.

Les Gryffondors justement avaient parfaitement saisi à qui ils avaient affaire et se terraient sur eux mêmes dans un coin, leur courage légendaire laissé au dortoir. Seul trois d'entre eux osèrent s'approcher et soutenir son regard. Marcus ne parut pas surpris, nota Jonatan qui avait senti la colère l'envahir également. Si cette gamine usait encore de son nom et que les professeurs l'acceptaient, il savait qu'il risquait de perdre le contrôle.

-Calme-toi ! lui chuchota sa sœur dans l'espoir de le calmer alors que de l'autre côté de la salle, la fillette prenait la parole.

-Bonjour professeurs, commença Lily – car oui c'était elle – je me présente Lily Potter. Au nom de tous mes camarades de Gryffondor, je vous présente nos excuses. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé et lorsque nous avons tenté de venir ici, nous nous sommes perdus.

-Les préfets de votre maison ne vous ont pas accompagnés ? s'étonna la femme, toujours aussi froide.

-Non professeur. Mon frère James Potter était déjà parti. Il devait voir une élève de Serpentard.

Tout le monde semblait désormais avoir compris la tentative de manipulation de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle insistait fortement sur son nom de famille espérant que cela jouerait en sa faveur. Puis, voyant que l'effet n'était pas assez efficace, elle avait tenté de détourner l'attention de sa professeure en direction des Serpentards, qu'elle pensait unanimement détesté par l'équipe professorale. Malheureusement pour Lily, les professeurs choisis pour encadrer les premières années avaient été choisi pour leur impartialité. De plus, Didyme Rosier la professeure auxquelles elle parlait était une ancienne élève de Serpentard et savait reconnaître les tentatives de manipulation quand elle les voyait. Si Didyme approuvait la détermination, elle méprisait cette fillette qui utilisait son nom pour s'en sortir.

-Combien êtes-vous à Gryffondor Miss Potter ? demanda-t-elle finalement tandis que ses collègues demeuraient muets, laissant leur collègue s'en charger.

-Nous sommes douze, professeurs.

-J'enlève par conséquent douze points à Gryffondor pour votre retard. Sachez que je suis une adepte de la ponctualité. Ce tarif sera le même pour tous les élèves, que ce soit bien clair.

Jonatan qui se sentait perdre le contrôle durant toute la manipulation de Lily eut un sourire éclatant. Si les professeurs ne rampaient pas tous devant Miss Mon-père-est-quelqu'un-et-je-m'en-sers-Potter, alors les choses seraient bien plus simples. Ce sourire ne passa toutefois pas inaperçu. Lily en particulier eut un regard noir quand elle le vit et repartit à l'attaque pendant que ses camarades allèrent s'asseoir aux derniers rangs de la pièce.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi les Serpentards ne sont pas visés par le retrait de point ? L'un de leur membre est en retard.

-L'un d'entre vous peut-il répondre ? Monsieur Salazar peut-être.

-Alice n'allait pas très bien ce matin. Elle est restée avec l'un de nos préfets. Il devait la conduire chez un professeur.

-Blaise m'en a transmis quelques mots ce matin, confirma la sorcière à la tresse assise sur le bureau. Monsieur Salazar, vous êtes responsable de Miss Dursley. Assurez-vous de lui transmettre toutes les informations qui seront données ici. Quant à vous Miss Potter, je retire un point supplémentaire à Gryffondor. Dénoncer un camarade dans le but de le faire punir est bas, indigne de votre père dont vous tenez tant à nous rappeler le lien de parenté.

La fillette s'empourpra devant la remontrance et rejoignit ses camarades Circé et Lorcan qui lui avaient gardé une place à côté d'eux. De leur côté, les Serpentards étaient partagés. D'une part, ils étaient ravis de la déconvenue de la Gryffondor mais de l'autre ils s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour leur camarade.

-Bonjour à tous, reprit Luciana. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Luciana Hocus et je suis professeure d'Astronomie. Avec mes collègues nous allons être responsables de votre promotion cette année. A part les nés-moldus, vous avez tous passé des examens en début de semaine. Comme ont dû vous le dire vos directeurs de maison, ils avaient pour but d'évaluer votre niveau. Vous avez alors été réparti en différents groupe selon vos capacités. Chacun d'entre nous va s'occuper d'un groupe et le suivra tout au long de l'année. Ces groupes seront bien évidemment mixtes afin que vous appreniez à connaître les élèves des autres maisons et certains travaux seront demandé au sein des groupes. Je cède maintenant la parole à mes collègues.

-Je m'appelle Solenn Taylor, commença la femme à la tresse, et je suis professeure de Potions. La plupart de mes collègues me juge très exigeante. Je suis simplement amoureuse du noble art des Potions et j'attendrais de vous rigueur et discipline. Je serai en charge du groupe 1 dont j'attends une attitude exemplaire. Je vais vous donner les noms. Restez assis pour le moment vous me suivrez tout à l'heure nous passerons le reste de la matinée ensemble. Les cours débuteront cette après-midi et ce pour tous les groupes.

-Dans mon groupe nous retrouverons, douze élèves, reprit-elle. N'oubliez pas de répondre, nous verrons ainsi s'il manque encore quelqu'un.

Les douze enfants avaient tous répondus. Sans surprise, les Serdaigles étaient les plus nombreux, au nombre de cinq, suivis par les trois Serpentards Enfin, les deux élèves de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor complétaient le groupe.

-Je suis quant à moi Didyme Rosier, reprit sa collègue. J'enseigne la métamorphose et suis moi aussi très exigeante. Je serai responsable du groupe 2. Les deux groupes auront souvent cours ensemble. Avec moi se trouveront…

-Quant à moi, se présenta Samuel, je suis Samuel Fawley et j'enseigne les civilisations sorcières et moldue. Autrement dit, je serai chargé de faire découvrir le monde des sorciers aux nés-moldus tandis que je présenterai aux nés-sorciers, le monde d'où viennent leurs camarades. Nous en reparlerons lors des cours que j'aurais avec les différents groupes mais le but est que pour faire les devoirs d'Étude des moldus les membres du groupe 4 vous donne un coup de main tandis que pour les devoirs d'Étude des Sorciers se soient eux qui demanderont de l'aide.

(NDA : La liste des élèves dans chaque groupe sera disponible page suivante. J'ai préféré séparé plutôt que de mettre une liste un peu imbuvable ici)

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps du côté d'Alice…**

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui Flavius. Je suis sûre de moi

La fillette marchait au pas de course, suivant le préfet en chef à travers les couloirs du château. La discussion qu'elle avait eue avec lui ce matin-là avait été très instructive et Alice devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait assez Flavius Carmichael. C'était d'ailleurs un problème. Elle appréciait Flavius mais aussi tous ses camarades de première année – à part peut-être Léo mais il ne faisait rien pour être agréable – et certains élèves des années supérieures comme les 3M ou Septimus, son parrain.

Cependant, Alice savait bien qu'elle devait quitter Poudlard. La magie était mauvaise, et son usage dans ses mains le serait encore plus. Il valait mieux qu'elle abandonne dès aujourd'hui et retourne à ses mathématiques tant qu'il en était encore temps. Bien entendu, Flavius n'avait pas compris au début lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait quitter l'école. Elle lui avait alors expliqué ses raisons, omettant toutefois de parler de sa mère. Le préfet n'approuvait pas et espérait encore qu'elle revienne à la raison mais il restait un Serpentard. La meilleure solution pour la ramener sur le droit chemin consistait à l'aider dans ses projets tout en la convainquant de rester en lui montrant tous les côtés positifs de l'école bien qu'elle ait déjà remarqué celui de l'amitié. En attendant, le jeune adulte devait garder la confiance de la fillette en l'aidant à faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Raison pour laquelle il la conduisait ce matin-là dans le bureau de son directeur de maison.

Grande salle, le midi :

Après une matinée séparés, les jeunes premières années de Serpentard se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner. Enfin, plus précisément, Marcus retrouva les triplés tandis que Léopold partit déjeuner avec les Serdaigles.

-Des nouvelles d'Alice ? demanda-t-il à ses amis.

-Non, pas des moindres, soupira Jonatan.

-Eh ! Regardez ! s'exclama soudain son frère.

En effet, une silhouette bien connue venait de passer les portes de la grande salle. Vêtu de son uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentards et portant sur son dos un sac qui semblait bien trop rempli pour la si petite fille, la blondinette rejoignit ses camarades de maison.

-Salut les gens !

-Salut Alice, répondirent les jumeaux.

-Où t'étais ? Demanda Marcus avant de se faire couper par Jenna :

-On t'a cherché partout ce matin.

-Bah t'as mal cherché alors, rétorqua la née-moldue.

-Comment tu me parles toi ? Je vais t'apprendre le respect tu vas voir.

Et une nouvelle dispute éclata entre les deux filles de Serpentard sous le regard amusé de Jonatan qui avait parfaitement compris le manège de son amie. Il décida toutefois de stopper la querelle, curieux de savoir les raisons de l'absence de leur amie.

-Jenna, Alice te cherche simplement pour détourner notre attention. Alice, nous sommes tes amis et nous nous inquiétons simplement pour toi. C'est pour cela que nous aimerions avoir une explication pour ce matin.

Aussitôt la dispute cessa et les joues de la née-moldue prirent une jolie couleur tomate. Elle réfléchit quelques instants sous le regard accusateur du nordique. Puis, décidant finalement qu'ils méritaient de connaître la vérité, elle se mit à chercher ses mots.

-Isole nous s'il te plait Nat'. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache même si le reste de la maison l'apprendra sans doute prochainement.

Le garçon s'exécuta et un Assurdiato fut conjuré.

-Ce matin j'étais pas encore en cours parce que j'étais chez le professeur Zabini et après, a la bibliothèque ou j'ai emprunté des livres. Laissez-moi finir ! dit-elle voyant qu'ils allaient la couper. En fait, je ne veux plus être une sorcière, je veux juste rentrer chez moi et reprendre les maths, voir mon meilleur ami et diriger le monde avec lui.

Elle fit une petite pause sous les regards incrédules de ses camarades. Camarades qui commençaient d'ailleurs à s'emporter.

-Laissez-moi finir ! Je vous adore les gars. J'adore la maison, j'adore l'école. Y a pas de soucis de se coté là. C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'est pas ça que je voudrais faire. Moi mon truc c'est les maths, pas la magie. C'est cool de faire voler des trucs mais ce n'est pas mon objectif de vie. Cet après-midi j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall je vais tacher de la convaincre.

Et toutes les protestations de ses camarades n'y changèrent rien, sa décision était prise. Jenna eut beau l'engueuler, Marcus de jouer sur la corde sensible ou Jonas de tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez, personne ne put la convaincre de revenir sur son projet fou. Seul Jonatan restait perplexe. Pour lui il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'un seul changement d'avis. D'après ce qu'elle avait dit, elle avait déjà plusieurs années d'avance sur les autres moldus de son âge. De ce fait, elle n'était pas une année près et pouvait se permettre de rester ici – d'autant plus qu'elle affirmait s'y plaire – et décider l'année prochaine ce qu'elle voudrait faire. Cependant, il ne dit rien, décidant d'attendre qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux pour la confondre. De toute manière, il doutait que la directrice accepte son désistement aussi facilement.

L'arrivée des chouettes et des hiboux offrirent une diversion bien acceptée par les jeunes Serpentards. La plupart des étudiants recevaient leur courrier le matin aussi la distribution n'était pas trop importante. Toutefois, un hibou de l'école s'arrêta devant Alice à la grande surprise de ses camarades. Après tout, la fillette avait déjà reçu du courrier au cours de la semaine et à chaque fois, c'était James Potter qui venait lui transmettre les nouvelles de sa famille que lui avait apporté son hibou grand-duc.

D'abord perplexe, Alice se mit à sourire aussitôt qu'elle reconnut l'écriture sur l'enveloppe.

-C'est Mike, expliqua-t-elle.

Sans trop savoir exactement qui était le garçon en question, les jeunes sorciers avaient compris qu'il s'agissait d'un bon ami moldu d'Alice. Et effectivement, cette lettre semblait la combler de joie. Elle profita donc qu'ils soient repartis en cours pour l'après-midi – cours dont son professeur principal l'avait dispensée – pour commencer sa lecture avant d'aller à son rendez-vous avec la directrice.

.

 _Cher Alice !_

 _J'ai moi aussi effectué ma rentrée cette semaine. Je suis également en internat mais contrairement à toi je pourrais rentrer tous les week-ends à la maison._

 _Mon établissement est très grand. On dirait une sorte de ville. Il y a différents dortoirs, qui correspondent aux différentes années. Par exemple, moi je suis au dortoir des collégiens ou je resterai pour trois ans. Mais il y a aussi le dortoir des lycéens (à partir de l'année 9 jusqu'à l'année 12), et celui des supérieurs (pour les études universitaires). En effet, mon école admet des enfants de tous les âges et c'est aussi pour cette raison que le campus ressemble tant à une ville. Après tout, entre les enfants les plus jeunes (on peut entrer à l'Institut à partir du Pré-school soit vers 3-5 ans) et les supérieurs (qui ont la vingtaine), ça fait une sacrée population ! Et il faut compter avec les professeurs et les agents ! De ce fait, en plus des dortoirs et des maisons individuels il y a aussi les bâtiments pour les cours (qui correspondent à tous les niveaux et toutes les matières), les infrastructures sportives, une bibliothèque, un restaurant, mais aussi des transports en communs pour se rendre à la ville la plus proche ou on trouve des loisirs et un centre commercial._

 _Je n'ai pas encore démarré mes cours mais je sais déjà qu'ils seront différents des tiens. Système Américain oblige ! Chez nous, aux States, la journée est morcelée en plein de classes différentes. Par exemple on peut avoir une matière A avec une classe de niveau puis une matière B avec une classe totalement différente. Ainsi, je partage certains de mes cours avec des gens bien plus vieux que moi et d'autres avec des gens bien plus jeunes (il y a peu de matière dans ce cas-là tu t'en doute)._

 _Sinon au niveau social, les choses ont changé aussi. Déjà, – et comme tu as dû le remarquer – la plupart des étudiants débutent l'institut bien avant moi. Ils se connaissent tous déjà. La raison est très simple. Je fais partie d'une section spéciale, et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai rejoint cette école qui n'est pas vraiment faite pour moi à l'origine. (Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Sauras-tu lire entre les lignes ?). En gros, il y a entre trente et quarante étudiants par niveaux (un peu moins pour les maternelles et les primaires) et parmi eux, entre trois et cinq appartiennent à la section spéciale (ou section lézards ne me demande pas pourquoi on s'appelle comme ça)._

Alice continua sa lecture et pu découvrir de nombreux aspects de cette école qui accueillait Mike. Au fur et à mesure que les lignes défilaient, la fillette imaginait ce qu'était « L'institut ». Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver des informations sur Internet. Elle supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une école de riche. Cela expliquerait que Mike ne s'attende pas à y entrer. Cependant ses capacités intellectuelles lui auraient permis d'intégrer la « section spéciale ». Pour elle, il s'agissait d'un centre de formation pour espion. Pourquoi donc le garçon recommencerait-il le secondaire sinon ?

 _Je me suis lié d'amitié avec les autres lézards de mon groupe d'âge. L'un s'appelle Harper et l'autre Liam. Harper est méga timide et assez craintif. Il a une sœur qui a intégré l'institut en grade 2 et est un peu jaloux d'elle car elle est super douée et ses parents font toujours la comparaison. Quant à Liam, il semble plutôt intelligent. J'ai hâte de le confronter pour voir ce qu'il en est vraiment._

 _Bref, finalement tu t'en doutes je suis relativement satisfait de ma nouvelle école. La seule chose qui me manque c'est que tu ne sois pas là avec moi. J'ai hâte que ce soit les vacances de Noël. Mon oncle m'a dit que je pourrais t'inviter pour la semaine du 15 au 21 décembre. Je te laisse réfléchir à si tu veux venir ou pas._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne semaine._

 _Mike Volt._

 _PS1 : J'aime beaucoup ta théorie. Je pense cependant qu'elle présente un défaut majeur. […] Enfin, je te laisse regarder un peu plus attentivement je te l'ai renvoyé._

 _PS2 : Étude Envoyée. Mikal Durvo attend la réponse.  
_

Alice reposa la lettre, partagée. Bien entendu elle était ravie d'avoir des nouvelles de Mike. Cependant, le garçon n'avait pas avoué ce qui le tracassait et cela l'inquiétait assez. Elle se fit donc le devoir de lui arracher la vérité dès qu'il lui sera possible.

.

-Alice.

La fillette sursauta et tourna la tête un peu vivement. Elle fit face à Ingvar qui la regarda un peu gêné.

-Flavius m'a demandé de te conduire chez Mc Go'.

Elle acquiesça un peu distraitement et suivit son aîné à travers les couloirs.

-Tu sais, y a peu de chances qu'elle accepte de te faire quitter l'école.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce ce que tu es une sorcière tout simplement. La magie coule en toi. Par conséquent tu dois être formée pour pas que tes pouvoirs deviennent incontrôlables. A ton âge, la magie est encore volatile. Il faut attendre quinze ou seize ans pour stopper toute formation sans danger. Et même là tu devras encore utiliser ta magie régulièrement pour éviter les problèmes.

-Je m'en fiches. Ils ne pourront pas me garder là sans ma permission.

-Oh si, ils le pourront. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire contre ça ?

-Si jamais ils m'empêchent de quitter cette école ils le découvriront. Il est hors de question que je me laisse dicter ma conduite sans réagir. Foi d'Alice Dursley. Ils s'en mordront les doigts.

Deux heures plus tard, quand Alice le visage sombre et le regard menaçant s'enferma dans sa chambre avec le règlement intérieur de l'école, Ingvar ne put s'empêcher d'attendre avec appréhension ce qu'allait leur réserver la cadette des Serpentards.

 _ **(A suivre…)**_

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **Le prochain coup nous verrons la contre-attaque d'Alice.**

 **A la prochaine.**


	12. BONUS: Groupe des premières années

**Répartition des élèves de première année.**

* * *

Groupe 1 : 12 élèves.

Corneblanche . . . . . . . . . . Gaspard . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gryffondor

Corner . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cornélius . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle

Duke . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Myriam . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Poufsouffle

Gunnarsen . . . . . . . . . . . . Emma . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle

Johnson . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rowena . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle

Jumala-Grindelwald . . . . . . Gudmund (Jonas) . . . . . . . . Serpentard

Jumala-Grindelwald . . . . . . Ingebroge (Jenna) . . . . . . . . Serpentard

Jumala-Grindelwald . . . . . . Ingemund (Jonatan) . . . . . . . Serpentard

Lovegood . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lorcan . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gryffondor

Lovegood . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lysander . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle

Plumpton . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mafalda . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Poufsouffle

Podmore . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hannah . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle

* * *

Groupe 2 : 12 élèves.

Beaulitron . . . . . . . . . . . . . Daphnée . . . . . . . . . . . . Gryffondor

Hooper . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Vicky . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle

Krum . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Circé . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gryffondor

Latrouille . . . . . . . . . . . . . Brice . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gryffondor

Malefoy-Giovanni . . . . . . . . Léopold . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serpentard

Pretchward . . . . . . . . . . . . Cassandre . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle

Pilliwickle . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gunhilda . . . . . . . . . . . . Poufsouffle

Purkiss . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Enid . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gryffondor

Rocade . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Araminta . . . . . . . . . . . Poufsouffle

Vancouver . . . . . . . . . . . . Tom . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle

Weasley . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hugo . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle

Wright . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Burdock . . . . . . . . . . . . . Poufsouffle

* * *

Groupe 3 : 11 élèves.

Abraham . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dragomir . . . . . . . . . . . . Gryffondor

Bondupois . . . . . . . . . . . . Bilius . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Poufsouffle

Clagg . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Marlène . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Poufsouffle

Mortlake . . . . . . . . . . . . . Evan . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gryffondor

Oblansk . . . . . . . . . . . . . Laura . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle

Ogden . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Vincent . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gryffondor

Opliphant . . . . . . . . . . . . Agnes . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Poufsouffle

Potter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lily . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gryffondor

Prewett . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Graham . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Poufsouffle

Travers . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Elfric . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Poufsouffle

Purkiss . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Justine . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gryffondor

* * *

Groupe 4 : 8 élèves.

Bouton . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Arnold . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle

Dursley . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Alice . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serpentard

Grunnion . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lisa . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle

Martin . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lucas . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Poufsouffle

Renault . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jules . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Poufsouffle

Salazar . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Marcus . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serpentard

Summers . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Katie . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gryffondor

Verne . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Paul . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Serdaigle


	13. Annonce

Bonjour à tous.

Non, ce que je poste aujourd'hui n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Les chapitres 10 et 11 (puisque je ne sais pas encore ou je vais couper) sont en cours d'écriture depuis un mois maintenant. Je sais ce que je veux y mettre, comment cela va se dérouler,... Cependant, je n'arrive pas à prendre le temps de me poser et d'écrire.

Mon but n'est pas de saborder ma fiction en la bâclant mais au contraire de proposer des chapitres de qualité qui reflète ce que j'imagine. Aussi, je ne me presserai pas pour écrire. J'aurais toutefois une question à vous poser: Préférez vous que je prennes plusieurs chapitres d'avance avant de poster la suite a un rythme régulier ou bien que je poste mes chapitres au fur et à mesure de leur écriture?

Les deux solutions ont leurs avantages et inconvénients. Dans le premier cas, l'historie sera totalement cohérente et devrait me convenir mais je ne sais pas quand elle sortira. Dans le second, je serai stimulé par le post des chapitres mais certaines choses seront peut être un peu étrange car pas totalement maîtrisées. Bref, que préférez-vous ?

Cet état de fait devrait durer quelques mois, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas.

/

Je vous présente mes excuses pour le dérangement.


	14. 10: Préparatifs

**Salut à tous c'est Athénos et me voila de retour avec (enfin) un nouveau chapitre. Comme je l'avais dit dans la note, je vais sacrément réduire mon rythme de publication car, étant actuellement en prépa j'ai moins de temps libre qu'avant et quand j'en ai, je n'ai pas vraiment la motivation pour écrire. Donc, je profite des vacances pour écrire un peu.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël (en retard) et un joyeux réveillon. (Dernier chapitre de l'année 2018 :D )**

 **Bref, merci à DragonWind pour la correction et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** **Préparatifs.**

* * *

 **Mercredi 4 Septembre 2019.**

 _Cher Mike,_

 _[…]_

 _Finalement, j'aurais également un petit service à te demander. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait m'envoyer des idées de bêtises à faire ? Pour une raison que je ne peux te confier, je cherche à me faire renvoyer de mon établissement et pour remplir cet objectif, tous les moyens sont bons. J'ai déjà plusieurs idées et un peu de matériel mais je reste limitée. Pour les premiers jours cela suffira mais j'aurais vite besoin de plus de niveau si la direction se montre trop réfractaire à se séparer de moi._

 _Je te remercie d'avance._

 _Alice._

 _PS1 : J'attends toujours une explication._

 _PS2 : A bon entendeur…_

.

 _Cher Alexander,_

 _Je suppose que tu as déjà lu la lettre que j'ai adressée à toute la famille. J'ai demandé comme ça si Papa accepterait de me retirer de Poudlard mais j'en doute fortement. D'où l'objet de cette lettre. Pourrais-tu m'envoyer mes pistolets à eau, de la peinture, et tout ce qui pourrait être utile pour fabriquer des pétards, des boules puantes (la liste est en pièce jointe), … Je veux bien aussi que tu m'envoie le livre sur les farces d'Halloween. Il me sera certainement utile._

 _Je te promets de te faire un compte rendu de mes actes. Aller s'il te plait grand frère !_

 _Au fait, félicitations pour ta sélection dans l'équipe nationale. (Merci à Mike de m'avoir prévenu puisque mon cher grand frère n'osait pas). Je suis sûre que tu seras à la hauteur._

 _Entraîne-toi bien._

 _Bisous._

 _Alice._

 _._

 **Jeudi 5 Septembre 2019.**

 _Ma chérie,_

 _[…]_

 _Je ne te retirerai pas de Poudlard et ceci reste non négociable. Accommode-toi de la situation, nous reparlerons de ta volonté de quitter le collège aux vacances de Noël._

 _Ton papa qui t'aime et qui est prêt à supporter ta colère._

 _._

 **Samedi 7 septembre 2019**

-Mélodie, tu peux m'aider à faire mes devoirs d'EDS s'il te plait ?

-EDS ?

-Etude des Sorciers. J'aurais besoin de ton expérience de née-sorcière pour m'aider.

-Ok. Approche.

Marcus se leva alors de sa table et vint rejoindre Mélodie qui dégagea ses affaires pour lui faire de la place. Elle n'avait de toute manière plus aucun devoir à faire et s'ennuyait. En plus, Zabini l'avait séparé de Morgane et de Myriam pour éviter les chahuts. Ce qui était plutôt sage considérant le but de la séance.

En attendant le début des clubs et pour aider ses élèves à prendre – ou à reprendre – le rythme, Blaise Zabini, le directeur de la maison Serpentard avait décidé d'organiser une session de travail de deux heures le samedi matin obligatoire pour les élèves des années 1 à 4, et facultatives pour les autres. Officiellement, Mélodie détestait cette séance – surtout depuis qu'elle avait été séparée de ses meilleurs amies au milieu de l'année précédente –, officieusement la jeune fille était bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle y trouvait un certain intérêt. D'une part, tout devoir fait le samedi matin n'était pas à faire par la suite. D'autre part, elle devait avouer que ses notes avaient radicalement augmenté depuis qu'elle et ses amies avaient cessé d'être ensemble le samedi matin.

Toujours est-il que la jeune fille,··¶ si elle avait fini par trouver un certain intérêt à l'activité, ne croulait pas sous les devoirs en ce premier week-end de l'année scolaire.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

-Je dois choisir un sort, expliquer sa formule, le mouvement de la baguette, à quoi il sert et en quoi je le trouve intéressant. Mais le problème c'est que j'en connais pas vraiment des sorts.

.

Pendant que Mélodie listait à Marcus différents sorts tous plus amusants les uns que les autres pour l'aider à faire son choix, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Alice était plongée dans un grimoire qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Attention, la fillette n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis et voulait toujours quitter Poudlard. Le problème résidait en le fait que ses farces potentielles étaient bien trop limitées pour occasionner un renvoi.

Mercredi, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait quitter Poudlard, Alice s'était enfermée quelques temps pour réfléchir à un plan d'action. Elle s'était ensuite précipitée à la volière pour envoyer des lettres aux personnes susceptibles de l'aider.

Elle avait aussi préparé des bombes à eau, avait remplie ses pistolets avec de la peinture et avait fabriquée des dizaines de pétards. Cependant, elle ignorait totalement comment les utiliser. Nulle technologie ne fonctionnait à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait donc user de petits robots ou d'avions télécommandés pour mettre son plan au point. Cela rendait donc beaucoup plus difficile l'élaboration d'une bêtise impactant l'école entière.

Alice s'était donc rendue à la bibliothèque de l'école afin de voir si certains livres pouvaient l'aider. Plusieurs traitaient de sorts qu'elle pourrait apprendre mais elle n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt. Finalement elle avait trouvé un livre pouvant l'aider à animer des objets et donc lui permettant de se rapprocher de ce qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Quant à ses cours ? Et bien, elle n'avait guère été assidue. Si elle avait fait acte de présence au début de certains cours, ce n'était en rien pour faire des efforts. Au contraire, elle se montrait insupportable et poussait ses professeurs dans leurs retranchements. Elle se montrait insolente, insultait ses camarades du groupe 3 et en particulier Lily Potter qui partageait une partie de ses cours avec elle, et les attaquait avec ses pistolets à eau.

A l'heure actuelle, la fillette cumulait déjà une bonne centaine de points enlevés ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'heures de retenue. Cependant, cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle n'avait après tout, aucune envie de les effectuer.

.

De son côté, Flavius Carmichael était installé dans un coin de la pièce avec les autres élèves de septième année. Cette année était celle des Aspics et les professeurs semblaient décider à les assaillir sous les devoirs pour leur prouver qu'il ne fallait pas se relâcher. Aussi, le préfet des Serpentards était plongé sur une composition sur la métamorphose humaine tout comme Dymphna pendant que Maya et Amicus travaillaient sur une dissertation sur les guerres gobelines et que Augustus revoyait ses cours de runes.

Pour résumer, les septièmes années étaient bien occupées avec leurs devoirs et ne souhaitaient pas vraiment être dérangés par ceux des autres alors qu'ils ne souhaitaient que se débarrasser au plus vite de leurs parchemins pour profiter un peu de ce premier week-end. Alors, quand Janus et Éléonore débarquèrent pour poser des questions sur les devoirs que Mrs Welsh leur avait donné en arithmancie, leurs aînés réfléchirent à un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux.

-C'est vraiment urgent ? demandait Amicus.

-Je n'ai pas pris cette option, renchérirent Maya et Augustus.

-Oula ! C'est loin tout ça, soupira Dymphna. Demandez à Flavius.

Remerciant d'un regard noir sa camarade, Flavius voyait ses devoirs s'éloigner de lui avec désespoir. Il avait bien entendu envisager de laisser les cinquièmes années se dépatouiller tout seul mais n'avait pas retenu l'idée. D'une part, abandonner les plus jeunes à leur sort serait totalement contraire à la solidarité que devait montrer une maison, et d'autre part, Janus et Eléonore semblaient suffisamment stressés par leurs devoirs. Flavius soupira. Manifestement, les professeurs tentaient également de convaincre les cinquièmes années que les BUSES approchaient à grand pas en les assaillant sous les devoirs.

Il allait donc jeter un œil à la leçon posant problème dans le manuel d'arithmancie quand son regard capta celui, curieux, d'un élève plus jeune. Aussitôt la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il rejoignit à grandes enjambées l'autre table, tenant dans sa main le bouquin en question, Janus et Eléonore sur ses talons.

-Alice j'aurais un petit service à te demander. Mais avant ça, jette un œil là-dessus et dis-moi si tu comprends tout.

La fillette le regarda étonnée avant d'obtempérer. D'abord méfiante, son expression s'adoucit à mesure qu'elle déchiffrait les inscriptions. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle cachait à grand mal son excitation et attendait avec impatience une explication.

-Oui bien sûr, je comprends ce que c'est, j'ai étudié ça y a quelques années. Pourquoi ?

Flavius eut un grand sourire en entendant ces mots.

-Et bien tout est réglé, fit-il, Janus, Eléonore, je vous présente votre professeur particulier. Alice, je te laisse la tâche de leur expliquer comment on factorise un polynôme. Si ta méthode diffère un peu de celle du manuel je ne pense pas que cela posera de problèmes.

-C'est une blague ? s'exclama Janus.

-Ne le prends pas mal Alice, ajouta Eléonore, mais bon tu as onze ans. Même si tu te débrouilles bien chez les moldus je ne vois pas comment tu peux connaitre ça.

-Sache pour ta gouverne que je connais effectivement tout cela, répondit-elle piquée.

-Je lui fait entièrement confiance sur ce point, précisa Flavius. Alice est très certainement bien plus avancée en arithmancie que la plupart des élèves de l'école. Alors vous acceptez ?

Les cinquièmes années se regardèrent quelques instants puis acquiescèrent, convaincus par la confiance que semblait porté leur préfet a la benjamine.

-Et moi ? J'ai quoi à y gagner dans tout ça ?

Flavius réfléchit. En temps normal il lui aurait dit qu'elle ne mériterait rien. La solidarité faisait parti de leurs relations et ne devrait pas être monnayé. Cependant, il sentait qu'Alice avait une idée derrière la tête et se doutait qu'elle ne demandait pas sans raison. En plus, sa composition l'attendait.

-Je te devrais un service, répondit-il finalement. Je t'aiderai à faire quelque chose, dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu sans te poser de questions si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Alors ?

-Marché conclu !

Et elle passa le reste de l'heure à expliquer à ses aînés ce qu'était un « discriminant » et comment on s'en servait.

.

 **Quelques heures plus tard.**

-Eh Alice ! apostropha Marcus en rentrant dans le dortoir des premières années.

La fillette s'était retirée quelques heures auparavant afin de mettre au point les derniers détails de son plan. Marcus la trouva donc assise à côté de la grande table de leur pièce commune. Sur celle-ci se trouvait également une montagne de manuels, une caisse remplie de balles en plastiques, ainsi que de nombreuses feuilles de papiers qu'elle était en train de griffonner avec ardeur. A ses pieds se trouvaient deux autres caisses, fermées.

En entendant son appel, Alice avait levé la tête de sa feuille. Elle avait le teint blafard ainsi que d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Depuis qu'elle et Jenna avaient été expulsée de la chambre des garçons, elle n'avait semble-t-il pas souhaité s'accorder le moindre instant de sommeil. A la place, elle passait son temps à mettre au point ses « plans » comme elle le disait elle-même ou à lire des manuels. Manuels de maths bien sûr, cela semblait d'ailleurs la calmer, mais aussi plus surprenant des manuels de magie. Sinon, elle écrivait de longues lettres ou allait se promener, mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'allait se coucher. Au mieux, elle s'effondrait sur la table, au pire elle ne dormait pas de la nuit. Marcus, comme plusieurs autres Serpentards s'inquiétaient de la voir dans cet état et ignorait comment l'aider.

-Comment tu as eu ces caisses ? Ton frère te les a envoyés par hibou ?

-Non, c'est Flavius qui me les a conjurés ce matin. J'en avais besoin pour entreposer mes trucs.

Le préfet et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées au cours des derniers jours. Entre Flavius qui souhaitait convaincre la née-moldue de rester à Poudlard et qui, en attendant, la surveillait comme du lait sur le feu, et Alice qui avait entamé une sorte de guerre de sommeil et qui se trouvait tous les matins dans la salle commune, un accord semblait s'être passé. Lui pouvait vérifier comment elle allait et la soutenir en attendant qu'elle lui dise son problème, et elle, profitait de sa présence.

-Tu vois que c'est utile la magie, tenta maladroitement Marcus.

Elle sourit. Un petit sourire, mais un sourire triste quand même.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Simplement, je n'ai pas envie d'en faire c'est tout.

-Et si jamais tu te réveilles un jour dans cinq ans et tu te dis « Finalement, je veux être une sorcière, pas une mathématicienne. » ?

-Mac', ça fait six ans que je fais des maths. C'est ça ma vie.

-Mais comment tu feras ? Comment tu vivras avec de tels regrets ?

-Mieux vaut vivre avec des regrets qu'avec des remords.

Marcus la regarda sans comprendre. Bien sur il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Cependant, quelque part, il était un peu blessé qu'elle n'ait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour le lui dire.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose Marcus ?

-Oui, se reprit-il, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour mes devoirs. J'ai du mal à apprendre mes leçons. Je sais que tu ne veux pas trop t'approcher de la magie mais les triplés sont occupés avec les deuxièmes années. Ils ont décidé de jouer au Qwidit tous ensembles. Quant au 3M, elles sont parties en sortie scolaire. Alors, s'il-te-plaît Alice, aide-moi !

La fillette ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir. Certes elle ne voulait pas faire de magie. Cependant, Marcus était son ami et elle se devait de lui venir en aide.

-Apporte ton cours.

Ce qu'il fit. Alice prit ses feuilles et se mit à regarder. Elle bloqua. Ce cours était un véritable charabia. Cela semblait traiter des bases en potions, avec quelques ingrédients et leurs propriétés mais aussi les noms de chaudrons et leur intérêt ou bien les principaux mouvements des recettes. Le problème c'est que ce cours était hautement incomplet. Le mot aconit était présent suivit d'une flèche, mais il n'y avait rien au bout. Plusieurs petits chaudrons étaient dessinés avec une liste de qualificatifs au-dessous mais aucune explication.

-Tu es censé apprendre quoi ?

-Ben mon cours, répondit le garçon comme si c'était évident.

-Mais il t'en manque la moitié, … au moins.

-Tu penses que c'est grave ? C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de devoir noter ce que dit le prof. En plus, elle va super vite. L'année dernière, ou le maître nous donnait un polycopié avec la leçon ou on recopiait au tableau donc ça allait, mais là c'est pas possible, j'y arrive pas.

-Tu as demandé leur cours aux autres ?

-Celui de Katie est encore plus incomplet que le mien. Jules a abandonné à la moitié. Lisa a à peu près comme moi. On a complété avec ceux de Lucas et Paul. Seul Arnold semble avoir noté plus de choses mais il a pas voulu nous montrer.

Alice réfléchissait. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de récupérer un cours complet. Les autres Serpentards n'avaient jamais eu besoin de ces cours pour nés-moldus mais il devait déjà connaitre un peu les bases. Leur demander pourrait être utile. Cependant, il valait mieux avoir une idée d'abord pour mieux comprendre.

-Attends deux secondes je reviens.

La jeune Dursley rejoignit la chambre des filles. Elle s'élança sur sa malle et entreprit d'en sortit son exemplaire de Mille herbes et champignons magiques. Le livre était tout en dessous et elle se battit quelques instants avant de mettre la main dessus.

Pendant que son amie cherchait son manuel, Marcus en profita pour jeter un œil à ce qu'elle écrivait précédemment. Sur les parchemins qu'elle avait déposés sur la table se trouvait des colonnes de chiffres ainsi que divers petits calculs.

-Trouvé ! fit-elle en tenant triomphalement son manuel. Qu'est ce que tu regardais ?

-Tes feuilles. C'est quoi ?

-Une idée que j'ai eue pour améliorer mes « plans ». Je t'expliquerai plus tard si ça t'intéresse. En attendant, j'ai amené le bouquin. Normalement, devrait y avoir des infos dedans.

Ils passèrent donc une heure à étudier le chapitre 0 du manuel de potions. Ils découvrirent ainsi les différentes techniques comme le fait de mélanger dans un sens ou dans l'autre, d'émincer les ingrédients ou bien de les trancher, ainsi que les effets que cela apportait. Et tandis que Marcus revoyait le cours qu'il avait étudié le jeudi Alice apprenait sans vraiment en avoir conscience les bases d'une discipline majeure.

Et elle en fit de même pour la Métamorphose, … et les Sortilèges, … et la Défense contre les forces du mal. A la fin de l'après-midi, Marcus était parfaitement au point sur les cours de la semaine qu'il connaissait sur les bouts des doigts. Et même Alice qui avait pourtant été absente maitrisait son sujet à la perfection,… Au grand plaisir du jeune Salazar qui n'en était pas peu fier.

.

 **Dimanche 8 Septembre 2019.**

C'était le matin au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Dehors, dans le parc, des oiseaux gazouillaient, des kvetinas **(NDA: fleurs fragiles qui se réveillent avec la rosée mais dont la floraison ne dure que quelques minutes (Invention bien sûr))** s'épanouissaient, des chouettes et des hiboux rentraient dans la volière pour se reposer. Un jeune Niffleur décida de quitter sa cabane et s'aventura dans la plaine pour trouver un objet brillant tandis que quelques centaines de mètre plus loin, dans la forêt interdite, une famille licorne profitait de la quiétude matinale pour aller s'abreuver.

Bref, tout était calme dans ce coin perdu d'Écosse. Tout ? Non, car au troisième étage du château, une fillette mettait au point la dernière étape de son plan.

Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers élèves se levèrent et se rendirent dans la grande salle. Partant de la tour Serdaigle, Hugo Weasley et Lysander Lovegood remarquèrent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château occupé semble-t-il à nettoyer les différents lustres du couloir. Un peu étonnés, les deux garçons poursuivirent leur chemin, décidés à prévenir leur préfet une fois rendus dans la grande salle.

.

A l'autre bout du château, Lorcan quittait également sa tour. Ses deux amies dormaient encore, aussi, c'était Evan, un camarade de classe de Lily ainsi que Malcolm Potter et Hector Lowe des élèves de deuxième année qui l'accompagnaient. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, l'aîné des jumeaux Lovegood fut pris d'un pressentiment et se mit à fixer le plafond.

-Qui-y a-t-il ? lui demanda Hector.

-Il y a quelque chose de magique là-haut.

-On est à Poudlard, se moqua gentiment Malcolm, le château lui-même est magique.

-C'est différent, appuya Lorcan, je n'avais pas remarqué avant aujourd'hui.

Cependant, poussé par ses camarades, il se désintéressa du plafond et poursuivît sa route. Les Gryffondors rejoignirent à leur tour la grande salle, et, tandis que Evan et Hector allaient s'installer à la table des rouges et or, Malcolm et Lorcan rejoignirent celle des Serdaigles, et s'assirent à côté d'Albus et du duo Hugo-Lysander.

.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Léopold sortait de la salle de bain. Il hésita un instant à réveiller ses camarades mais s'en abstint finalement. Cette bonne blague ne valait pas le risque de riposte. Si Marcus n'était pas un danger, il n'en était pas de même de la part des jumeaux qui lui en voulait déjà suffisamment de les avoir éloignés de leur sœur. Il sortit donc sans bruit de leur chambre. Il eut alors la surprise de constater l'absence de bazar dans la pièce commune du dortoir. Toutes les caisses d'Alice, toutes les feuilles qu'elle laissait traîner sur la table, tout avait disparu, même elle qu'ils retrouvaient parfois assoupie le matin.

Manifestement, sa camarade avait décidé d'agir ce jour-là. Léopold agit donc avec prudence en rejoignant la grande salle, vérifiant tous les angles de couloirs. Après tout, s'il ne l'appréciait pas, il voulait bien convenir de sa place à Serpentard. Pris par son observation, il remarqua des fils traîner par terre, fils qu'il s'empressa d'éviter, ne voulant pas se retrouver victime d'un piège.

Arrivé à son tour dans la grande salle, il rejoignit Hugo et Lysander à la table des Serdaigles. Il les salua gentiment puis commença à prendre son petit déjeuner tout en écoutant la conversation de ses amis.

-Malcolm et Hector n'ont pas voulu me croire, disait le frère de Lysander, mais lorsque je me promenais dans les couloirs j'ai remarqué une perturbation de la magie du plafond. Tu as remarqué quelque chose Lys ?

-Pas le moindre Nargole. En revanche des Kouzlo semblaient présents. L'air autour vibrait d'une drôle de manière.

-Et puis on a vu Peeves en train de nettoyer, renchérit Hugo. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose d'étrange.

-Ça doit être Alice…

-N'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne l'accuse pas sans preuve.

Malcolm avait agrippé Léopold par le col de sa chemise, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Le jeune Malefoy le fixa incrédule, puis, un air méprisant prit place sur son visage et il tapota négligemment la main qui le tenait afin que son agresseur le lâche.

-Je disais donc, reprit-il d'un ton insolent, que je pense que ta cousine est responsable de ce qui risque de se produire ce matin.

Tandis que Malcolm reprenait ses esprits, douchée par l'emploi du mot « cousine », Hugo demandait plus d'explications à son ami Serpentard.

-Notre dortoir était vide ce matin et Alice était absente, expliqua-t-il. Or, cela fait plusieurs jours qu'une tonne de truc s'y entasse et qu'on la retrouve endormie sur une table ou bien dans la salle commune. Ses trucs étaient absents et elle aussi. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour additionner deux et deux.

Et effectivement, Léopold avait raison.

 **(A suivre …)**

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Le prochain coup nous verrons le plan d'Alice et sa réalisation, même si pour ce point un indice a été disséminés. Rassurez vous je ne ferai pas d'Alice un prodige de la magie qui réussit sans baguette des centaines de sorts extraordinaires. Enfin, vous verrez bien. ;p**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent réveillon et tous mes vœux pour l'année 2019.**

 **Bonne année à tous !**


End file.
